Wrong for the better
by Impulse53669
Summary: During Season 4, what if Bill went and met the witches and got cursed? Full of humour and romance, this story is based on Season 4 an Eric and Sookie story; Eric shows his more human, kinder side although he will still be his badass self, Sookie will grow up a little more and perhaps... oh i dont know, agree to be Eric's PA whilst he's temporary King? Lemons I own nothing COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Starts at the beginning of season 4, Sookie has just returned from the fairy realm and is waiting for her vampires. This is how I wanted it to go, and think it SHOULD have gone.**

* * *

><p>Wrong for the better<p>

Sookie POV

Standing out on my porch in my baby blue sundress I waited for the vampires to come. I don't even know how I knew but I just did. First to arrive was Bill.

"My god. Sookie!" Reaching out to touch me, I stepped back. "Forgive me I know I'm not welcome. I have not felt your presence for over a year."

"Well I'm fine." I replied slightly taken back.

"You were with Claudine?" Bill asked questionably.

"It's none of your business where I go or what I do." Who the hell does he think he is?

"Sookie For over twelve months I was so empty. It was if… I thought you had died." With the usual woozy noise vampire speed makes, Eric arrived on the scene.

"Well I knew you weren't dead."

"Eric not now." Was Bill seriously ordering Eric around? What had I missed?

"I never lost hope."

Speaking over the blonde vampire, Bill rudely continued. His manners still need improving. "Don't you have an obligation at fangtasia?"

"I don't believe so" Eric replied speaking over Bill in retaliation. This could go on for a while…

"I think you do" Bill once again said over Eric. Humph.

"Pam can handle it."

"Specifically why do you-"

"While I appreciate the concern, but we're fine thank-you." Well Eric won that debate. Like that wasn't obvious. Seems they have both forgotten about little old me, maybe I could just slip inside….

"Eric GO!" Seriously, what have I missed? After his comment, he received the cold death stare from Eric, if I was on the receiving end; I think I would have just died from it. Sucks for Bill…

"Apparently I have to go." Finally! Someone is talking to me! "But understand this. Everyone who claims to love you; your friends, your brother, even Bill Compton, they all gave up on you. I. Never. Did." Uh…I… Erm…. "Nice paints." Then he was gone. Then a bigger hell kicked off. Andy fucking Bellefleur.

"You have gotta be shittin me." He stated whilst making his way to my porch.

"Nice to see you too Andy"

"Geez. Are you alright?"

"Yep I was safe, sound." Can't he just go already?

"We all thought that-"

"They all thought that I'd killed you." Bill finished off for him. Honestly, Bill should really learn some manners even if he is speaking to _Detective _Bellefleur. Coming out of the house, Jason came to see what was happening.

"Well when you're up to it, come down to the station, get your statement and track down whoever it was who took ya."

Geez Louise. "Nobody took me."

"What?"

"I wasn't kidnapped."

"Oh c'mon. You skipped town without telling no-one. Do you know how many man hours I put in for you?" Now Andy was getting dangerously close. Thank heavens for Jason otherwise I might have been arrested for punching a police officer in the face. Twice.

"Take it easy."

"We drained the fucking lake for you! Where the hell did you go?"

"She was working for me." Oh this just keeps getting better and better. Really Bill? Everybody's heads turned towards him. "Vampire business"

"Wah! Are you kidding me? What kinda _vampire _business. For a whole year you swore that you had no idea where she was."

"I deeply apologise for misleading you Sherriff." _Sherriff? _Oh sweet Jesus. "Too many human lives would have been at risk if I didn't keep it a secret. As you can see, Miss Stackhouse is unharmed."

"I'm back. I'm fine" I chirped up.

"I'll come down to the office tomorrow and I'll explain it all, and I will pay the cost of the search effort" When did Bill win the lottery? "As soon as you make a statement clearing my name. Obviously I did not kill her" Well duuuhh.

"For thirteen straight months I've had that open case on my books. If it weren't for you, this year's Louisiana safe street plaque would be on my wall and not fucking Webster Perish!"  
>"Alright that's enough!" Jason bellowed.<p>

Andy really does have some anger issues. "You owe me a plaque!" He yelled back as Jason took him away. Charming man. And that just left me and Bill.

I guess we do need to get some things sorted out. "I know I've lost an entire year, and I know you must have been worried for me but; in my mind, it was only an hour ago that you broke my heart into a million pieces." Great now I'm crying.

"I understand" Well that's a first… "You're safe. It's all that matters. I'll leave you be."

"oh no." His eyes met mine with a shimmer of hope. Now he has the wrong end of the stick, good one Sook. "That's good. I'm glad you're ok with… I'm glad you're ok. Yeah"

"Good night Sookie." And just like that, like all the men in my life, he took off into the night and I made my way back into my home. Could I even call it that anymore? Someone else had bought it and what if I couldn't buy it back? They had spent so much time on it all. Stroking the now clean walls, I sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Turning my back on the sink once I had it, I was startled by the presence of one Eric Northman which made me drop my glass. Swiftly, he raced round and caught the falling glass in one hand and handed it back to me. "What are you doing here? I rescinded your invitation didn't I?" I stuttered out breathlessly.

"Hmm you don't own the house anymore. I do." My jaw dropped and I swear I could catch flies with it.  
>"You WHAT!" Slamming the drink down onto the counter I came dangerously close to his chest and gave him my own kind of death stare.<p>

"I bought it. It was actually very over priced for the state it was in but nonetheless I bought it."

"So you did all this?" I waved my hands around the repainted kitchen with new equipment and a new refrigerator.

"Yes."

"Why?" I replied asking the question I desperately wanted to know. I had treated him like shit after he had saved our asses from Russell. Even though he drank from me, his plan worked.

"I told you. I never gave up on you. You really should start listening"

"So how much are you asking for the house?" I asked as I made my way into the living with him in hot pursuit as I slumped down onto the sofa, not really caring that it was rude to when I had a guest. Technically I was his guest.

"I'm not selling."

"Why not, Jason had no right to sell Gran's house. I wasn't even dead!"

"Hmm that reminds me. Where were you for a year?" He asked as he sat next to me, equally relaxed with his arms stretched out along the back of the sofa and above my head.

"I was with family." See? Not lying yet not telling the complete truth.

"So you _were _with Claudine then. Frankly I'm surprised you're not fighting me about the house."

"I guess I'm too exhausted." I explained throwing my head back and closing my eyes. Round about now I should be throwing him out but in all honesty I didn't want to be alone, the fairies could come back at any minute. "What did you do with my stuff? Plus why did you keep all the furniture and wallpaper? I thought they were all ruined."

"They were, I just got a team in too deep clean it all. And your personal things have not been moved just merely cleaned; the dress that you wore when I first met you has been cleaned as well and repaired." Opening my eyes I sat up and caught his eyes. Why would he do all this? I'm just a blonde blood bag.

"Eric why did you do this? You knew I was alive so why bother?"

"I didn't like the state that things were left in, it was like you were slipping away like the house."

"I appreciate it; I think it would have been beyond repair if you hadn't of stepped in so soon, thank-you."

"Where is my Sookie and what have you done with her?" He joked, and a smile lit up my face that I couldn't hide. Not failing to notice his claim on me, I still ignored it not wanting to cause an argument. Annoyingly a yawn escaped my lips which Eric instantly noticed. "You are tired; I will let you get your rest…..Is it ok if I sleep in the light tight space area?

"Where is my Eric and what have you done with him?" I echoed his earlier statement and smiled up at him. "Sure, it is your house after all. Wait a minute, what light tight space? What have you built Viking?

"I added an underground room for my-self, it is secure and no one but my-self and now you knows about it." He replied calmly.

My southern manners surfaced and ran my mouth. "You can use the downstairs bathroom or mine, entertain yourself however you like. Good night Eric" Standing I turned to leave I was stopped by a cool hand on my wrist, spinning me round to face him; he left a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Sookie" Sauntering away, I was left in shock with my-self. I had really _really _wanted to kiss him. Damm blood.

Bill POV  
>Eric was no-where to be found and I wanted him to go to the witch coven. He would be the best bet in the state to find answers besides my-self of course. Gearing up, I left with my guards following my lead. As we approached the shop, I finally decided on my battle plan. Southern charm. Sauntering in with my head held high, I was confronted with a group of women and men all on high alert as I entered. I was born for this. They obviously were impressed with the need to respect me and for fill my every demand.<p>

"Hello ladies… and gentlemen. I am William Compton." Then their chanting began and I sunk to my knee's in a pain that only can be compared to feeling the burn of the sun. Everything that was me was slipping away, how was this possible? Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be posting another chapter up but I wanted to know what you guys thought first, so Bill has been cursed instead of Eric, I have been thinking about this idea for a while and have a few things that I think season 4 should have contained so please review! =] <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

heads up, I'm British so my humour is slightly different to American and Michael McIntyre is a huge comedian over here,watch him on YouTube he's hilarious. Chapter 2

Eric POV

As I heard Sookie descend into bed and into a deep sleep, I began to explore the house. When she had gone to the fae realm, I found my-self unable to go into the main parts of the house; it seemed empty with-out her. However, I found comfort in her bedroom. Having personally redecorated and cared for her possessions, I found my-self closer to her and would often just lay on her bed, basking in her still present scent. Eric Northman doesn't fucking need comfort. Fucking fairy.

Now I could fully explore this old house. Finding her reading material, I settled on the couch and opened to a random place in a book.

'_They said I was a valued customer, now they send me hate mail.' _Has Pam written a book without telling me? Turning to a new page I begin to read again. '_man will never love you or treat you as well as a store. If a man doesn't fit, you can't exchange him seven days later for a gorgeous cashmere sweater. And a store always smells good. A store can awaken a lust for things you never even knew you needed. And when your fingers first grasp those shiny, new bags…'_ No fucking way. Turning to face the cover, I quickly learned that it was in fact written by Sophie Kinsella and is titled _Confessions of a Shopaholic._ Pam definitely needs to read this, my credit card bills are always nearly over the limit every month. My child really is addicted to pumps.

Standing up, I made my way over to her bookshelf, scrolling through her many romance novels, I noticed a particular book. _Michael McIntyre Life & Laughing._ Now that's my sought of reading. Soon, I was laughing until I cried. I can admit (only to my-self though) that I have man love for this man, he is a true genius.

Sookie POV

Eric's laughing echoed around the house and soon I became too curious and found him crying bloody tears whilst laughing the most I have ever seen him do. What the hell is he doing?

"Eric? What are you doing?" I asked as I entered the living room and plonked down onto a seat opposite the blonde Viking not caring that I was in my pj's.

"Reading McIntyre's autobiography, I didn't know you had such good taste in books Sookie." He replied as he wiped the tears from his perfect face. As he did, his phone bleeped into life and he picked it up without hesitation.

"Northman." Speeding outside, he quietly shut the door behind him as I waited for his return.

Eric POV

"What do you mean he was at the mayors house? Why the fuck was he there?"

"I felt our maker child bond change, It was like he was there but wasn't! I tracked him down and found him on _his knees _in front of the mayor of this town who is a 90 year old man and licked at some file he had on his lap. I only noticed that it had Sookie's blood on it once I got closer, I glamoured the mayor into forgetting it and managed to get him back to the mansion. What should I do? He doesn't know who he is! He's been a jerk and kind of _creepy" _Jessica replied. This young vampire had done surprisingly well considering whom her maker was and her age.

"I will be over soon, are you sure he's forgotten who he is? He sounds a lot like his self."

"Thanks b-"

I had hung up before she could finish the human custom of saying goodbye over the phone. Moving back into the house, I found the fairy in the same position she was in when I left.  
>"Bill has been cursed believe it or not. He appears to have forgotten who he is." Jumping up Sookie's mouth could have caught flies with how wide she had opened it in shock.<p>

"Who what where when why?"

"Witches, curse, Shreveport, earlier and unknown." I replied smoothly.

"Shouldn't you be with him trying to retrieve his memories? He's king!"

Rolling my eyes I replied. "I will soon, first I need to inform you of something. I have heard of such curses been placed upon a vampire, it happened in the late 1500's in what is now known as Moscow. The curse was placed upon the vampire as a memory wipe that would also take the vampire to its heart's desire. Jessica found Billy licking a file with your blood on it whilst it was on the mayor's lap. So either he really loves the old man's cock or his heart's desire is your blood. Or maybe both. How did your blood get on a file?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I got so many reviews and story alerts that I wanted to update a.s.a.p. Now I will be writing the next chapter for my ssvm then back to this but may take a few days because of other engagements. Tell me what you think so far, I might later once this story is finished, different scenarios of where Bill ended up, have so many ideas but this one just stood out. :s <strong>

**Disclaimer! I own no characters and the quotes belong to Sophie Kinsella.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_3__rd__ Person_

_Earlier that day…_

"Thank you sir" Handing over a file containing her new updated details and tax number to the mayo; the skin on her finger ripped under the edge of the paper in a swift movement leaving a trail of blood along the pristine white coloured paper. "Ow!" She yelped and popped her finger in her mouth sucking the blood out trying to take the pain away from the paper cut.  
>"Paper cuts, something we could all do without!" He replied chuckling. Taking the file from her, he popped it onto his desk to inspect later.<p>

_Present_

_Sookie POV_

"So why did you tell me all this?" I asked as Eric as we walked side by side to Bill's house. Instead of driving we had decided to walk through the graveyard and we hadn't even reached Gran's grave yet, the walk was longer than I remembered.

"Having no knowledge of the events surrounding you will only put you in highly potential danger. Knowing all the facts, your judgement is clearer and you will trust your instincts more." He replied smoothly keeping his eyes ahead. As I stumbled on a tree root, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"What you chuckling about?"

"How clumsy humans are."

"Well it's not my fault, I can barely see in this darkness." As the words left my lips, I began falling only to be caught by strong arms belonging to a blonde Viking.

"Thanks" I smiled up. His arms were around my waist and one hand in mine. Although he removed his arm from my waist, he didn't let go of my hand and guided me through the darkness. As we approached the clearing to Bill's house, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me.

"Eric what's up? Why are we stopping?"

His eyes locked onto mine and began speaking. "This may be a trap. You need to stay by my side no matter what are we clear? I would not have brought you along if I didn't think I could trust _you. _We won't survive this if we don't trust each other. Trust me."

"Where did you learn all that talk about trust?" I asked. Honestly, it had taken me aback when he said he trusted me. Looking back, all my actions were rash and I didn't think them through, and now he trusts me?

"The shifter is wiser than he looks; he came to me with an identical speech when the maenad attacked this town. However I lost the little respect I had for him when he brought the tea cup humans to fangtasia. Really stupid."

"You mean Coby and Lisa? Oh god Pam didn't feed on them did she?" I shrieked loudly, but not loud enough that Bill could hear.

"Fuck no. It took weeks to get their smell out of fangtasia." Pam was before us before I could register her arrival. He must have called her whilst I was changing.

"Nice to see you Pam" Originally, I would have thought that she would be dressed in Fangtasia's finest but tonight she was in ninja gear and passed Eric a large broadsword as casual as giving someone a tissue.

"Pleasure all mine telepath. Here." Passing a shot gun to me, I automatically held it in the position Jason taught me all those years ago. "Heard you could shoot it. Use it only if Eric or my-self asks you to. Aim for the bottom half of the body if you have a wonky shot. But if you're a good shot then aim for the stomach. We need them all alive if they attack."

Gulping I nodded. Now was not the time to contradict the experts.

Putting head phones into her ears, Pam played with her iPod for a second before sliding it back into her pocket. Taking one of the earphones out Eric put it to his ear bending down with the height difference.

"American Idiot?" he questioned as one of his eye brows rose.

"Very appropriate. It follows our cause." A wide smirk crossed Eric's face as I stood watching the pair have a 'child maker' moment. "Flying in?" Pam asked.

"Of course." Jumping onto his back, Eric gave Pam the equivalent of a piggy back. Opening his arms for me, I just stared back in disbelief. What the fuck has happened this past year? King Bill? (Who the hell put him in charge?) And Eric just presumes that I will jump into his arms? Pffft.

Moving closer I did just that. In my defence I had no other option. But before I could, he wrapped his leather jacket around my small frame and pulled my body close to his and lifted me Rhett and Scarlett style with my arms firmly around his cool neck.

"Only been home a few hours and now I'm dealing with witches and a clueless King Bill. Fuck my life." I muttered under my breath. Behind me I could hear Pam laughing, something I have never heard her done.

The cold air hit my face as Eric gradually rose into the air which I guessed was for my benefit so I don't have a heart attack. Sheltering my face I buried it into Eric's chest surprising my-self at how safe I felt at that very moment. Inhaling his scent, I recognised the smell; ocean like and wintery. How does Eric have a scent when Bill doesn't? Question for another day perhaps.

"You two act different when there isn't an audience to watch, are you both always like this?" I didn't need a reply as I saw Eric's signature smirk plastered on his face. Soon we were lowered onto the roof of what appeared to be Russell's old mansion. Did Bill seriously have it shipped here? Rolling my eyes I regained my centre of gravity.

"I know. And Sophie-Anne's debts still haven't been paid." Pam had obviously picked up on my eye rolling and was beginning to unscrew the screws in the window. The roof was in fact mostly glass stretching the majority of the roof with single panels dividing the rooms. With vamp speed, the window was off and she was motioning for Eric to go first.

"You first. I don't want my gear to get bloody if there's a booby trap."

"Why thank you Pamela. Very considerate." Jumping down, he landed crouched in a defensive position and drew his sword.

Eric murmured an instruction and Pam heard and passed the message along to me. "He said jump. He will catch you." She whispered into my ear. Nodding, I closed my eyes and took the leap of faith and was sure enough caught by once again; strong cool arms. Pulling out of them, I felt a loss that I didn't expect. And why hasn't he turned a light on in here? For once, I actually wish I was a vampire. Then I could see in the frigging dark! As if answering my prayers, Eric turned on a torch and passed it to me for my benefit. The room was painted completely white and was what appeared to be a box room. The walls were all empty except from one. From top to bottom and side to side, it was covered in family trees, family pictures, birth certificates, medical records, passport clippings and individual pictures. The whole Stackhouse family history on one wall. And my face was in the middle. What was even more disturbing was that my picture was not only in a blow up poster size. It was that I wasn't aware when the picture taken, or else I would have definitely zapped Bill with my fairy powers. Taken from inside my bedroom, I was laid out asleep. Completely naked.

Tears built up behind my eyes and Eric ripped the picture down as Pam for once was completely speechless. Putting the picture into the conveniently placed paper shredder, we watched as the picture faded into millions of scraps.  
>"Stay strong." He whispered into my ear. Wiping my tears away I nodded and followed Pam's lead out of the door and down another plain hallway.<p>

Lowering my shields I listened to the very few human guards. "One approaching" I whispered. Nodding in response, Pam caught his eyes as soon as he turned the corner.

"Call into your radio. Tell everybody that the King is not staying here tonight. Security has been lowered due to costs; they are relieved of their duties." She commanded and I saw in his mind his thoughts change. Normally I would have been horrified by the guy being glamoured but right now I really wasn't in the mood. Eric guided us out of sight and Pam finished her glamour and joined us.

"Attention all staff. The King is seeking shelter elsewhere; you are all relieved of your duties. This is a command for you to do so immediately." The guard barked into his radio and hurried off back down the stairs.

Staying hidden for little over five minutes, the guards finally left.  
>"Why isn't Jessica freaked out that they're leaving?" I whispered to Eric and we made our way downstairs.<p>

"I can smell burning flesh; I presume it is the young vampires." He whispered back into my ear sending chills up my spine. How can this man make everything he says sound sexy as hell?

Moving down the stairs with vampire speed and into what I presumed was some sort of dungeon; he left me with Pam. "You're different." She stated not bothering to whisper.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Before, you were naïve and blind. Now you're stronger, clear minded, more in control." As she finished her sentence, her head jerked up and she ran down the stairs. Not wanting to spoil Pam's opinion on me, I ran into what I presumed was and office and opened the draw that was easy access. Hey, you can't spend forever opening a locked draw if you need a weapon and quick can you? Inside the draw was a long thin sharp stake. Perfect. Running back, I hurried down the stairs not thinking twice. Hiding the stake behind my arm I walked straight into what I hoped I wouldn't find. The room was made of white stone and several cells broke up the room. All made of silver. Presumably, the stone was covered in silver as well otherwise a vampire could just punch their way out. On my left, Jessica was strapped down to a bed with heavy silver chains covering her body. Next to her, who I suspected was Pam from the size of the body, was covered in a silver net with rising smoke coming off. And to my right, Eric was caged in a thick barred box which was obviously silver as his hands were burning as he touched the silver, trying to get to Pam. Straight in front of me was Bill. Covered in what I hoped wasn't any of their blood, he looked exactly like he did the first time I met him. Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sookie POV;

Shot gun in hand, I turned to shoot the monster I no longer knew. But he was too fast. In one clean sweep, the gun was snatched from my hands, I only had time to fit the stake into my back pocket, avoiding it from been seen. His eyes showed pure blood lust and they were fixed firmly on my neck. Approaching me closer, I gulped remembering the last time he had been out of control. He had drained me dry. Growling, he took a step closer with his fangs fully extended. Adjusting my posture, I took a step back and in doing so, my hand reaching for the stake was unnoticed. Bored of waiting he sped towards me, only to have his stomach meet the stake. Ramming it as deep as I could into his gut, I took a step back as he groaned in pain and sank to the floor. Blood was oozing out of his stomach and I ran to where Pam was. Trying my hardest to avoid burning her further, she snapped due to her increasing pain. "Just rip it off." She said through gritted teeth. With all my strength, I yanked the silver net off her small body and dragged it to where Bill was moaning and tossing in pain. Throwing it over him only caused him to cry out in increasing pain which I really didn't give a flying fuck about. Next I sprinted to what I presumed was the control panel. Really it was quite simple; each cell had a number and the numbers were on the control panel indicating which button would release the door for which cell. As soon as I opened Eric's cell, he sped towards his burnt child. With her age been young even at over a hundred, she was healing slow; worryingly slow. A small whimper only alerted me of Jessica's on-going pain. In the heat of the madness I had completely forgotten about the baby vampire. After releasing her of the silver, she began slowly calm down. Turning my attention back to Eric and Pam, I saw Eric feeding Pam his blood.

"Sookie she needs human blood. There will be some in one of those containers over there." Motioning his head in the direction of five large containers, I hurried to them, opening them up to find hundreds of blood bags, gathering as many as I could in my arms, I decided to just push the make shift cart to the vampires. As I reached them, I tossed blood bags to Eric as I ripped one open and began to pour the blood down Pam's mouth as she sucked. As much as she was a pain my southern ass for a bit, she was still Pam. I couldn't just let her die, not like this. To my horror, I saw that on top of the silver burns, she was in fact also stabbed in the chest, and wasn't healed yet so the knife was probably silver. After finishing the bag, I turned to rip open another only to find Eric was feeding a new bag to Pam; looking at Jessica, she looked very pale and I shuffled cautiously over to her.

"Jessica can you control your-self? Here have a blood bag. You're doing really well; I know you're starved because of the silver and all this blood won't help. Take one." Stopping my babbling, I reached the blood bag over to Jessica who gingerly took it and gulped it down, her colour returned almost instantly. Sighing in relief, I turned back to Pam and Eric; she was now sitting up and gulping down more of Eric's blood as her colour returned but his faded. "Eric haven't you given her enough?" I asked as I sat down next to them on the cold floor. When did I start to care whether Eric Northman was getting drained? Turning his eyes to me, I saw his once perfect blue eyes, now shadowed with the threatening red tears looming beneath them.

"Do not tell me what to do human." He hissed and turned his eyes back to his child.

"Eric she's right, I will be fine." Pam croaked with her eyes shut. Pam must really be in a bad state, she had just agreed with me: Blood Bag. Removing her mouth from his wrist she slumped back into Eric's waiting arms. Nodding, he slowly lifted her limp body cradling it to his chest as if she was made of the thinnest glass and began to walk up the stairs. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and took a couple of steps before Jessica raced ahead leaving me in the basement. Making my way towards the control panel I risked a glance at Bill. He was barely visible and unmoving beneath the silver net, something was calling out to me to care, to be outraged. But I didn't give a shit. He wasn't the man I thought he was, the wounds are still fresh, even if he doesn't remember what he did; he still did it. Closing the silver cage around him just in case he somehow got free, I turned back only to walk into a hard cool chest. Eric. Not saying a word, he took my hand and led me up the stairs and out of the front door. We walked through the cemetery hand in hand, and still not a word was spoken. Sneaking in a few glances at his face, I saw his eyes were cold and empty; Pam must be hurt more than I thought. Taking me to my door, he reached into his jacket pocket extracting a pistol and handed it to me not meeting my eyes.

"This is for your own security; kill anyone who enters without consent except Pamela or me. You will hear from me in the distant future. Be safe Miss Stackhouse." Bowing his head he turned to leave, leaving me standing on the doorstep.

"You won't ever be alone." The words were spoken by my-self before I had even realised. Turning his head towards me with his back still to me, I continued letting whatever it was inside of me speak. "I won't let that happen. Neither will Pam. Y'know Godric asked me to look after you, Gran raised me proper so I will at least try and do right by his wish. You need blood." Shaking, I held my wrist out in front of me. "Drink mine."

Moving with vampire speed that was noticeably slower than usual he was still in front of me faster than I could ever travel.

"Sookie…"

Interrupting him, I added-"Do it now, no arguing. I trust you. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my dead betrayal readers, this story has been on high demand as well! I will be updating my DB next before this.<strong>

**Please review? Love it when you do! The amount of support is staggering! I want my bb to go insane with emails saying people are reviewing... so please review! love you all =] xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shortest chapter I have ever posted. I wanted to update because I haven't in a while due to being on holiday, I wanted to stop the cliff hanger… heres the result, a longer chapter will be up in the next couple of days.**

_Recap…_

"_This is for your own security; kill anyone who enters without consent except Pamela or me. You will hear from me in the distant future. Be safe Miss Stackhouse." Bowing his head he turned to leave, leaving me standing on the doorstep._

"_You won't ever be alone." The words were spoken by my-self before I had even realised. Turning his head towards me with his back still to me, I continued letting whatever it was inside of me speak. "I won't let that happen. Neither will Pam. Y'know Godric asked me to look after you, Gran raised me proper so I will at least try and do right by his wish. You need blood." Shaking, I held my wrist out in front of me. "Drink mine."_

_Moving with vampire speed that was noticeably slower than usual he was still in front of me faster than I could ever travel._

"_Sookie…"_

_Interrupting him, I added-"Do it now, no arguing. I trust you. Trust me." _

Eric POV

Lowering my head to her perfectly tanned neck, I had presumably chosen her neck as a better option subconsciously and I inhaled her sweet scent. Perfection, the even full blooded fae didn't smell this good. Kissing her neck lightly, her taste intoxicated my lips. "No." The words had escaped my lips before I knew that they had.

Pulling away from me, her eyes shone into mine, portraying her confusion, disbelief and hurt. "What?" She whispered.

"When I bite you, I want your body quivering under mine, my name on your lips, crying out with pleasure, begging for the earth shattering feeling that is when you will come for me and only me. I want your wetness to be for me and only me. I want you to be mine. Only mine Sookie Stackhouse." I spoke the words in a lowered voice that usually got the women flushed and growing horny. Kissing under her ear, I whispered again to her. "I apologise for calling you human. There is no excuse for degrading you. I hold an extremely high opinion of you Miss Stackhouse, never forget that _lover._" Speeding off, I left her without the final word that she loved to have so much. Pam was still on my mind, she was in a weakened state yet I knew she would be safe, she would recover. Now to deal with my dear King.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whilst writing this, I listened to Bad Reputation by Joan Jett, it's just Eric all over. Listen to it whilst reading=]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6;<p>

"Where is the bastard?" Nan Flanagan. Nice woman.

"Secured down those stairs. He has being cursed by witches; I already have a coven working on finding a reverse spell." Not really making eye contact with Nan, I continued. "He's a little crispy…"

Rolling her eyes, she sent the gay storm troopers down and they soon returned with an overcooked Bill.

"The new look suits him" Who knew the bitch had a sense of humour? Smirking I took my place in a quiet corner overlooking the proceedings.

After Nan had gotten absolutely nothing out of him, she ordered him away leaving only us two in the room. "Eric Northman, as oldest in the state and possibly the United States, I hereby give you the authority of King until the monarch is able to complete his duties once again. Do not fail me Northman." Striding out, she left me really not surprised at all. The authority had practically begged me to be king when Sophie Anne met her true death but I declined, I love my little piece of Louisiana, I have no desires to be King and face even more political bullshit and have a big target painted on my back.

"Fucking marvellous." I muttered under my breath. Pulling out my phone, I speed dialled Pam and she answered immediately.

"King Eric, how may I help you" She sneered down the phone.

"How the hell did you know? It only happened less than ten seconds ago." Pamela. Sneaky bitch_. My_ sneaky bitch.

"Really? Damm I'm good. I knew it would happen sooner or later. What do you want me to do?" My child knows me so well.

"Run Fangtasia… And Pamela…. You're temporary Sheriff of Area 5. Do me proud"

I could practically feel my child smiling down the phone as I finished our conversation and hung up.

After dealing with the authorities, I found my-self itching for a tour round the overly exaggerated mansion. The pictures of Sookie Bill had taken, were removed immediately when I arrived and have already been burnt. I don't even think Billy is stupid enough to have more hidden around.

Arriving on Sookie's doorstep, I knocked with politeness and waited for her to answer. Hopefully she isn't asleep already; I really do want someone to help me tease the crap out of Bill. And who better than his ex-lover?

Thankfully, Sookie opened the door only seconds after I knocked and didn't look as tired as I had expected her to be.

"Tour round Bill's mansion?"

"I guess your King now?" Nodding, she pulled the door shut behind her and stuck her petite hands in the back pockets of her jeans and began to walk by my side. Helping her once again with the dark, I found excuses to hold her again and again. Thank you cemetery. Making our way into the mansion, it had an eerie feel to the empty place, maybe it was because of it being a vampire residence, or maybe it was because Bill had-had sex in it or maybe both. Who knows?

The house was just a house, nothing special about the place. It was simple. Like Bill.

Leading the way up the stairs to the top of the house I entered the furthest bedroom away. Ah King Bills. Perfect. Pushing the door open we walk into the stupidly furbished room. A bed that is quite possibly from World War 1 sits in the centre of the room. Apart from that, there is nothing in the room. Pathetic. It's obvious the King still sleeps in the ground. Badger Bill.

"Well isn't this boring? How about something more entertaining? After being here for so long, Pam and I grew bored and entered a world of sabotage, quite amusing. So how about we sabotage King Bill's possessions for him when my witch has removed his curse?" Raising my eyebrow I waited for a reply.

Smiling up at me, I saw the mischievous look that was spread right across her face that I quickly grew so fondly of. It was _nice _speaking with Sookie when she wasn't arguing at me, slapping me or asking for something.

Progress at last.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"I believe I do. What _do_ you think I'm planning when I'm sat on my throne at Fangtasia for hours on end?" _Where I'm going to fuck you…_

"How to drive me crazy?"

"Close enough" Winking, I lead the way again down the stairs into Bill's private study.

* * *

><p><strong>Short again I know but I need to plan the sabotage right so I thought I'd update so the wait is shorter! Keep reviewing, love it =] <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sookie POV

After finishing the sabotage, Eric and I relaxed in the entertainment suite watching the only decent film Bill had. Surprisingly, it was Thor.

"Eric what was it really like being a Viking?" Turning to face him on the luxurious sofa, he met my gaze. Too late to turn back now.

"Simpler. As a man, I would make a living for my wife and children. My self was the son of the chief and therefore spent my time defending our village, hunting and between a woman's legs" Smirking he continued. "The houses were one storey and lit by fire. I had one sister who was a baby when she died." Changing his posture he carried on. "The landscapes were much clearer and natural. In this new world it's hard to find somewhere where you can only hear nature for miles. I do have some spots that I have bought and reserved, making sure no unnatural sounds pass through it whatsoever. I can because I have the money I have earned over the centuries. History states that Vikings spent much of their time at sea, stealing from villages, raping women and being downright vicious. In reality, history is one man's perspective of an event. Chinese whispers if you will; one event gets recalled edited by the views and support of the teller and then the cycle begins. We were survivors, took only when we needed, never from the needy themselves. Helped surrounding villages and united against threats to our people. I have never forced a woman and never will. I do not have a problem with getting women… well one woman I do but that is another subject entirely" Winking he smirked and turned his gaze back to the screen. Thor was saying his parting words to his lover.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it must have been hard remembering times that have passed. History has always fascinated me ever since I was small."

"How did you survive it? Growing up with your gift? I have seen people end their lives due to meaningless reasons, yet I see how your telepathy has given you unhappiness and hurt, yet you stay as one of the strongest women I know." Did Eric just compliment me? ...And not about my body or smell?

"It was tough, but Gran helped, she always thought nice pleasant things around me, it was just like hearing background noise when it was just me and her. But before my parents died, I did feel like running away and never looking back, I was trapped. Trapped in a world I didn't understand being so young. None of my family was like Gran. They all thought unpleasant thoughts the majority of the time, either vulgar or about how bat shit crazy I am. Especially on my Gran's side. Anyway, enough of this, I want to know. How the hell did you end up running a bar called _Fangtasia_?"

"Pam." Smirking he returned his attention to the movie but I was having non-of it.

"What do you mean _Pam?_"

"She runs the bar mainly. We have a joint ownership but I let her run it and organise any events. She enjoys it so I let her name it and decorate it. All I did was supply the money and bring the vampires in."

"Huh." Also returning my attention back to the film, I didn't fail to notice his eyes staring at me.

"What's with the _huh_"

Sitting so I was facing him, I paused the movie and elaborated. "I thought you loved that bar"

"It's merely a building to use as my head-quarters. The real question is why are you so interested Miss Marple?"

Smacking his arm I replied. "Are you calling me old? How old are you again exactly Mr Northman?"

"Something like 1093 and that isn't the point! It's getting closer to dawn. Come on Miss Stackhouse, bed time." As he stood I got a _very _good look at his body. Before when I had seen him in all his glory, I had kept eye contact the whole time (with difficulty) but now I was regretting it. He really did have a great body. "See anything you like?" he winked as he offered his hand to me. Accepting his hand I rose and chose to ignore his comment. Once again, putting his jacket over my shoulders, we walked through the eerie graveyard and eventually reached my little old farm house.

"Eric can vampires get fat?" Stood on my porch, I turned round to see his reaction and boy was it good. Erupting into a fit of laughter, at one point I actually thought he was going to topple over and I even saw a hint of a blood tear. "I'm serious!" Stamping my foot, I couldn't help but join in on his laughter. Tonight I was seeing a whole new side of the Viking, one that laughed, joked, shared and protected. And I liked it.

"You want a serious answer?"

"Yes"

"Get ready for bed and I will explain."

Once settled in my pj's which were shorts and a vest top, I made my way back into the living room. What I didn't expect was for Eric to be sat there clearly very comfortable; topless with only grey sweatpants on.

"Eric what the fuck?" Sitting opposite him, I drew my legs up so I was sat crossed legged.

"You're not the only one getting ready for bed, come let us go down into my sleeping quarters, I do not want to get caught by the sun." Standing up, he left me with my mouth hanging open catching flies. Oh hell no.

"Eric Northman you get your butt back in here right now or so help me God I will microwave your ass so fast you would have thought Pam saw a sale!" Within a second he was in front of me, his hands in his pockets with the signature smirk spread across his face as usual.

"I knew I would hear you scream my name at one point." Winking he looked down at me. Fucking Viking.

"Tell me you haven't done what I think you have…"

"Mmm do tell"

Rolling my eyes I continued. "Did you or did you not build a cubby in my house." Glaring up at him I waited for his reply.

"No, I built one in my house. Come let me show you" Taking a deep breath I followed him as I tried to keep my temper under control. This man was so frustrating it's unbelievable.

"After you." He had led me to a small cupboard and looking down; I saw it had a metal ladder going down into a white room. Nervously, I went down and landed with a light jump and looked around. It was plain really; having just a bed in the middle and a small chest next to it along with a small wardrobe at the end of the double bed. After following me down, he motioned for me to sit on the bed with him.

"So you built a cubby."

"Yes."

"Any particular reason?"

"You will be mine. Plus I need somewhere to sleep when I am late at the Kings."

"So this is the Sookie hotel? No way mister."

"Fine." Huffing he made his way to the ladders and that's when the guilt kicked in. Damm my southern manners.

"Eric wait. You can stay" As he turned around I saw a shit eating grin spread across his face. Damm Viking.

"Do you want to hear the answer to your question now?" As I nodded he continued. "When a human is turned, there body at that current state remains the same. For instance, I was dying of mortal battle wounds when Godric found me, as he fed me his blood to complete the turning; I was healed however the scars I previously had remained." Pointing out a scar on his stomach, I got a good view of his six pack. Yikes, Yahoo, Yum. "When I died, I was exactly as you see me now except with longer hair, like you saw when we first met. I really do not know why Pam insisted I got highlights. Vampires however like humans, can get as you call fat. I prefer inflated. If I drank more than usual my stomach would grow and eventually I would have a large stomach with a six pack. Not a good look. The same is for not having enough blood. The body will wither and become weaker and in my case I would be anorexic if you will with my abs. It appears Billy has let his self-go however…" I smacked his arm at the last comment but I couldn't help hide the smile that was fixed on my face.

"So how about hair, will yours grow back? I liked it long but I think the more modern look really suits you" Aw Fuck. I just paid him a compliment. Fuck fuck fuckery.

"Only if I will it, it is much easier shorter. Dawn is approaching and I am surprised that you have stayed awake for so long. I will find you when I rise. Do not tell anyone that I am staying here or that it even exists, I cannot risk it, I am vulnerable during the day."

"I know, rest well Eric."

"Rest well Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the horrendous wait, I have a serious case of writers block; if any-one is interested in finishing this story for me, PM me please!<strong>

**Also, I have registered to be a Beta so if anyone wants me to be theirs im more than happy to be! Im better at assessing other people's work than my own I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teaser chapter =] got a base idea for where it is heading, I'm trying I promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Part 1<p>

Sookie POV

The following morning I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Annoyed, I hurried into the kitchen and answered the phone, hoping that Eric's cubby was sound proof. _Did I really just worry about waking up Eric? _

"Hello?" I said into the phone yawing slightly.

"Sookie? Is that you?"

"Sam! Hey, yeah it's me; sorry I haven't seen you yet, been busy y'know."

"It's ok cher. Hey do you think you can cover a shift for me in a couple of hours? A waitress has failed to show and its getting pretty busy."

"Um… ok sure Sam; I will be there at…what…. Four?"

"Don't be late." Rather rudely he hung the phone up. More often than not, it seemed people only spoke to me to ask something of me or try to kill me.

Once dressed in my uniform, I set out in my old car towards Merlotte's. It seemed Sam was right as the parking lot was packed and I struggled to find a space. Once inside, I hurried over to Sam to get the awkward hug over with and began working on my tables. Tonight the bar was busy with more than one stag party, surprisingly no families were present or couples due to the excessive noise of the parties. Throughout the night, vulgar thoughts were passed around the room more than usual and became almost unbearable.

'_Damm I would pound into that ass hard.'_

'_I can tell that blonde bitch likes it rough. And daddy loves rough'_

However I struggled through and finally my shift ended. After telling Sam that I would not be disappearing again, I put my apron in the laundry and grabbed my purse and headed out into the poorly lit parking lot.

Whilst fiddling around in my purse, my car keys fell out. Huffing, I didn't even notice the human mind approaching me from behind until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own true blood **

**IMPORTANT A/N: I am away over Easter so a update will be up roughly this time next week.**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Sookie POV

Before I had chance to scream, a large sweaty hand clamped over my mouth as a greasy arm snaked around my stomach pulling tightly suddenly making me winded. My body became weaker as I struggled to breathe as his hand was covering most of my nose along with my mouth. With the physical contact, I saw into his mind with all the vile drunken acts that he wanted to perform on me. Not losing will power, I began to struggle but I was only met with my face being scratched by his nails dug into my skin. As he pulled me along the gravel towards the woods, I noticed that the sun had just set which gave me a small amount of hope as the man's thoughts clouded my own. Desperately I searched the area for anybody close by. The closest was the people still in the bar and I tried probing Sam for any recognition but I received none. As I kicked my legs out, he hit my head hard with a blunt instrument that made my sight hazy and my limbs immediately limp as all my focus was on my hammering head. All too soon, he had me deep in the woods and clawing at my uniform. Once my shirt was ripped open his hand moved from my mouth allowing me to breathe and with my first breath I screamed as loud as my winded body would allow.

"ERIC!" His hand clamped back down onto my mouth as he hissed into my ear.

"Shut the fuck up you whore!" Once again he hit me with the weapon which I had now worked out was a large stick; but this time he hit me directly on my lady parts over and over again. "Ready for me bitch?"

Whimpering I shook my head and a muffled 'please no' was barely audible. Just as I he ripped my shorts off me, leaving me in nothing but my panties and bra; he was thrown off me to a nearby tree. He landed with a heavy thump and Eric was soon crouched by my side.

"Sookie are you bleeding?" He asked as he touched my scratched face. Shaking my head no, I removed my gaze from his as tears ran down my cheeks. The experience was all too similar to the Gabe incident. Attempted rape then a vampire saving the day. Last time it was Godric but this time it was Eric. He moved his gaze down to my lower body and bruises were already appearing along my thighs getting darker as they got closer to my lady parts. His eyes turned murderous and he sped towards the filthy man who was moaning in pain against the tree trunk.

Holding the man up by his throat against the tree trunk, Eric punched his face with a heavy blow. And then repeated the action over and over again. The sound of flesh meeting flesh became unbearable and I snapped out of my hazy mind.

"Eric…" I sobbed as I watched the man's face become unrecognisable. Eric stopped immediately as he turned to face me. Dropping the man to the ground, he closed his eyes and opened them again a few seconds later.

"Pam is on her way. Can I touch you?" In any other situation I would have laughed out loud at Eric asking if he could touch me but now I was thankful for him not presuming. I felt numb. Just numb. Nothing else except numbness.

Nodding in response, I watched as Eric carefully put his arms around my nearly naked body and held me to his chest protectively. A slight breeze swept across my bare skin and I shivered with the cold which he noticed. Sitting on the remains of a cut down tree, he shielded my body from view of my unconscious attacker and placed me down on his lap as he removed his leather jacket and black V-neck t-shirt and slowly lifted my arms up so he could put the t-shirt over my head and the jacket around my shoulders. The presence of clothing made all the difference in comfort and warmth as I inhaled his scent. Leaning my head into the crook of his neck I inhaled once again and I suddenly found my-self speaking my thoughts. "You smell like the ocean in winter." His body tensed as the words left my lips and I immediately regretted it. However he could not explain his reaction to my words as Pam made her presence known as she zipped up to our side along with Chow.

"Master." She said bowing her head. "Sookie" She added and gave me an attempted smile. For Pam, that was major.  
>"Master." Chow said after Pam and bowed his head deeper. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.<p>

"Chow do not be rude to Miss Stackhouse. Know your place." Pam hissed to him and slapped him round the back of the head in which Chow responded with an 'ow!'

"I apologise Miss Stackhouse." Chow said facing me.

"Now you two have stopped being time wasters; Chow take that bastard to Fangtasia and keep him locked up. Make sure it's not a pleasant journey for him or stay at Fangtasia. Pam you're with me."

Eric POV

Chow was a good barman and loyal but he really needed to show respect more. Once he had left with the fucker, I spoke to Pam whilst Sookie continued to remain silent pressed against my body. Her tiny frame seemed incredibly breakable.

"Han försökte att våldta henne. Jag bara kom hit i tid. Jag fruktar att hon inte kan återhämta sig snabbt från detta är hon också viktigt att absorberas i detta. Pam Jag vill att du prata med henne, behöver du inte dela det förflutna med henne men var skönt. Hon behöver en kvinna som har upplevt något liknande, och du är den enda person jag litar på med detta. **[He attempted to rape her. I only just got here in time. I fear she may not recover quickly from this, she is too important to be absorbed in this. Pam I need you to talk with her, you don't have to share the past with her but please be comforting. She needs a female who has experienced something similar and you are the only person I trust with this.]**" I spoke fluent Swedish to my progeny as I watched her face remain the same emotionless state however our bond told me different. Her emotions changed from shock to great sadness; something I have not felt from her for some time.

"Jag kommer att göra som du ber min Skapare. Men bara så du vet, jag skulle ha gjort det ändå. **[I will do as you ask my maker. But just so you know; I would have done it anyway.]**"

"I am still here you know." A quiet voice came from Sookie; one I barely registered. It was broken.

"I am sorry for our rudeness. Pamela… you will make a great maker one day…again"

Sookie POV

Before I knew it, Pam and Eric had me back at my house and Eric was carrying me up to my bedroom and placing me down onto the bed. I just sat there as they spoke to one another. I know the man had not actually succeeded in the act but now I know how vulnerable I really am. Vampires want my blood, the fae want me for pissing off Mab, the werewolves want me for helping get rid of their master, and now it seems the human race has let me down; showing their worst. I thought I could handle Steve Newlin's crazy plan to make her fry along with Eric and Gabe's attack but after tonight, it's all just too much. Eric and Pam had stopped talking and I barely acknowledged Eric closing the door behind him leaving me with Pam.  
>"Hey sweet cheeks, let's get you cleaned up, you will feel so much better. Trust me." After giving her a weak smile, I tried to get up but winced in pain as my body remembered all too well of the beating. Before I knew it, Pam had her hand around my waist in a comforting way, nothing sexual about it whatsoever and was directing me into the bathroom. Once I was sat on the counter she looked directly into my eyes.<p>

"Sookie I am going to remove your clothing and then I will help bathe you; if you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell me and I will leave immediately. You have my word."

"Ok Pam." Slowly, she removed Eric's jacket and t-shirt and thankfully she didn't gasp or show any reaction to my bruises and cuts. Turning her back to me, she filled the bath up with hot water and soapy bubbles before she removed my underwear and placed me in the bath. The whole time her eyes never once strayed to my private areas and her touch was loving and soft. Once she had helped me wash my hair and scrub parts of my body did she finally speak.

"I know in some context of what you are going through Sookie. I myself have found my body subject to a man's sexual drive. I had Eric to help me through it, and now you have Eric _and _me. I need you to trust me when I say this. It gets better. You are strong Sookie Stackhouse. Never forget that. You have faced far worse and I will not let my fairy friend fail me. Plus you provide me with so much material to tease Eric with." As she winked at me, I gave her an honest smile that was not forced. Had Pam just become a friend?


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAAHHH good news guys! (Sorry for my outburst but I can't stop smiling!)I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! WOOP! I have a great idea (if I do say so my-self) and you will all love it if you're and Eric & Sookie shipper! Has anyone seen Battleship? Skarsgard's latest film? I cried at a certain event. You will know what I mean if you see it… IT IS A GOOD FILM THOUGH! Go watch it ;) damm he looks good in uniform. **

**Anyway, here is the chapter; if you have any questions, feel free to pm me and I will reply the same day!**

**IMPORTANT! I can't remember whether I mentioned that Sookie had found the cubby or not but let's just say she has if I haven't already =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Eric POV

Whilst Sookie and Pam had their girly chat, I took the liberty of changing a few things regarding Sookie's cell. Using Bluetooth, I sent the picture I had taken for the fangtasia photo shoot of my-self naked on a white bed with a white sheet only just covering my cock. Once it was received on her cell, I set it as the wallpaper and continued to add a personal ringtone to my contact on her phone which was 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO. Also, I took the liberty of changing Pam's to 'Little Bad Girl' by David Guetta and setting both now personal ringtones to play during the chorus of each song. She will kill me for it but it's worth it.

Listening to Pam comfort Sookie made me proud. She has made so much progress with her; before I was worried that one day I would have to choose between them but hopefully this incident will bring them together.

Pam came down a once Sookie was in bed and fast asleep and motioned for us to speak in the kitchen.

"I don't advice leaving her by her-self for long, especially at night. Also I believe that we will need to call the shifter and tell him that Sookie won't be coming back for some time. But apart from that I think she will be ok."

Walking over to my protégé I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and brought her close to me chest, kissing her head in the process.

"Can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry Pam, I didn't get there in time and now…" Closing my eyes, I took an unnecessary breath to control my emotions but I had no such luck.

"There is nothing to forgive, you are my maker and you helped me in ways that no one else could of, for that I will be forever grateful." She then wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed lightly and sighed.

"I'm not replacing you, y'know that?"

"Eric no one can replace me. I'm the Queen of Bitchiness, one of a kind. I'm not worried; I just don't want her to hurt you." Pam is most definitely the best decision I have ever made.

"I think after all this is over we are going to need to have a vacation somewhere. Just me and you ok? I know I haven't been the same since… Godric." I croaked out the last part. My maker's decision to meet the sun was still very raw.

"I'd like that."

"Come now, we have work to do." As we separated I looked down at my petit child and gave her an honest smile, one she hadn't seen in years.

"Correction you do. I am temporary Sherriff of Area 5 remember? I have done all my work unlike you, you lazy man." Winking, she took off into the distance leaving me stood in Sookie's kitchen and deciding to head out back. Huffing, I pulled my laptop out of my car and strode back into the house and set up a mini office in her living room. Hopefully she won't be too mad; at least she can't rescind my invitation anymore.

Halfway through the masses of paperwork Bill had piled up, I heard Sookie's breathing change signalling that she had awoken.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice came from the bottom of the stairs, it sounded broken and weak. I will kill that motherfucker.

Walking up towards her slowly, I took in her appearance. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt that had 'Bon Temps High' written across it; obviously from when she was at high school. Her eyes were what caught my attention the most, not her bare legs or her heaving chest, no it was her eyes. They were filled with tears that were ready to break. Aw fuck. I hate it when women cry. Once I was in front of her, we were nearly eye level as she stood on the second to last step and we both took a deep breath.

For once, she took me by surprise and fell forwards towards me, flinging her arms around my neck and hiding her face into my neck. Not really knowing what to do, I did what I did with Pam and wrapped my arms around her back and waist and held her close. Her tears had already begun to fall and were landing on my neck along and it nearly broke my dead heart. Sobbing into my neck, I lifted her slightly and brought her back into the living room as she cried and placed her on my lap whilst I drew patterns on her back lightly with my finger-tips. I found my-self humming the old lullaby that my mother had sung to my sister over a thousand years ago. Finally, the crying began to slow down and she looked up at me, her cheeks red with embarrassment and she made a move to remove her-self from my lap.

"Don't-" I started but then ended what I was going to say. I wouldn't make her do things she didn't want to, especially after the incident. Giving me a weak smile, she moved off my lap only to stretch her-self out on the couch and rest her head under my arm and was soon closing her eyes. I don't know how long I watched her just sleeping but I knew that right then, if I met the true death at that very moment, I would die a happy man. The air was noticeably getting cooler and I covered her body in an afghan that was slugged over the couch and whilst doing so, she hugged her self-closer to my body whilst clutching the blanket. Bringing my laptop over to me, I placed it on my lap and began work with one hand as the other was occupied with playing with her blonde soft curly hair.

Looking over things, it seemed Bill still hadn't rid him-self of the debt Sophie Anne had left and it was plainly obvious why; Un-necessary security procedures, no hope investments, press conferences held in high established places and finally expenses that were so over the budget, even my-self would be shocked that I had spent so much. It could definitely rival Pam. She won't be happy… So this is what he is spending the 80% of Fangtasia earnings on… Well fuck you Bill Compton.

_Morning after…_

Sookie POV

I awoke with a feeling of confusion. Where the hell am I? The events of last night all came tumbling back to me… Oh god did he get me? Bolting up right, I tried to calm my breathing and stop my-self from having a panic attack, completely ignoring the sleeping Viking laid next to me. Finally, I realised my mistake and sighed a sigh of relief. I'm just in the cubby…..with a sex crazed Viking. Oh brother…

Looking over to his side of the bed, I noticed that he was dressed in grey sweat pants leaving his top half naked and facing me. If I was a woman who was attracted to Eric Northman which I totally aren't, but if I was, then I would say he looked peaceful and angelic whilst he slept. For once, he wasn't smirking and instead his face was completely natural, stripped of all his confidence and cockiness. Dare I say it… Eric Northman looked human. He didn't just look peaceful either; he looked beautiful, perfect and handsome. But that is just what a woman would say if she was attracted to him. Not my words… there's because there is no way I like Eric Northman… nope… none whatsoever…well I do like him but not in that way. He was really nice last night; he comforted me and didn't make me feel uncomfortable or ashamed. So yes, I like Eric Northman, but not in a romantic way. Nope. Nada. _Keep telling yourself that Sook…_ Shut up.

I looked at the clock on the little bed side table and was horrified by the time. It was less than half an hour until sunset! Had I really slept that long? Beside the clock, a note was addressed to me and I picked it up and began reading.

_Till min Käraste Sookie,_

_I brought you down here as every time I removed my-self from you; you began to thrash around in your sleep so I decided to bring you down here with me. I rise earlier than most so don't be scared if I am moving around before sunset. Please do not leave the house; I have a proposal for you._

_Från guden av kön själv, _

_Eric._

Stupid language that I don't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like to make it clear. Eric and Pam have no romantic feelings for each other; they have just been together for so long that they love each other dearly in a weird friendship relationshipy way where they can act like father and daughter, then brother and sister. Best friends to be honest!<strong>

**Translations are: **_Till min Käraste – _**To my dearest **

_Från guden av kön själv_-** From the god of sex himself **

**Next chapter will be uploaded like 15 minutes after this, I thought you all deserved 2 for waiting so long! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**When I mention how Bill was when he woke up in Dallas, I'm sorry if it's wrong, I can't remember how he was and I don't wanna see him with Sookie … sorry if I'm wrong. Sookie may act a little out of character because I'm going to make her more fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Sookie POV

Having Eric wake up next to you is actually more amusing than I thought it would be. I remember waking up next to Bill in Dallas and he was horny as hell and a little too rough for my liking and very, very hungry. However Eric waking up is completely different. It seems Eric isn't the liveliest soul when it comes to waking up from his day slumber.

"Sookie." Eric groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Who knew the Viking was such a baby when he had to wake up. "Go back to sleep, and stop smelling so damm good."

Grabbing a pillow, I decided I had had enough and whacked his large body with it. Unfortunately, the part that I did hit was his butt; someone up there really hates me, I bet its Maudette Pickens, she always had a strong dislike for me. "Oooh kinky. I like it." Removing the pillow from his head he turned around and smirked at me.  
>"Eric Northman wipe that smirk off your face and tell me how the hell I get out of here." Folding my arms across my chest, I sat with my legs also crossed and it was then that I became painfully aware that I only had little shorts on under my t-shirt. Closing my legs, I prayed that he hadn't noticed how on show I was.<p>

"This is a warning. Just because my body decides to wake up early, it doesn't mean that I can't feel the pull of the sun. It really pisses me off because I can't go back into my day slumber so if I am short tempered with you then I apologise."

"You can get away with it after everything you did yesterday. I never got chance to thank you for it but now I can. Thank you Eric, I appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You know there is another way you can thank me." Eric wiggled his eye brows which only caused me to burst into a fit of giggles along with a blush. Moving my hair out of my eyes, I only just thought of what I must look like. My eyes will surely be read from crying so much last night and my hair will be a complete mess. Aw sweet Jesus.  
>Hang on… why the hell am I bothered whether Eric sees me as a total wreck? I thought I wanted him to stop making advances on me and this would be the perfect way! But it didn't stop the fact that I felt incredibly self-conscious nonetheless. Sensing my discomfort, he stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. As soon as I began to rise, I winced in pain as the bruises from the night before made them-selves painfully known. Looking down at me with concern, Eric sat me back down and crouched in front of me holding my hand. His hand just seemed to fit mine perfectly despite the massive size difference. Weird…<p>

"Sookie do you want my blood? The bruising will heal up immediately with only a couple of drops." What he did next took my breath away; reaching towards my face, he gently moved a stray piece of hair and tucked it under my ear with his fingers lingering whilst he stared into my eyes. How had I not noticed it before? I could get lost in those bluey green eyes and never return and quite frankly, I'd be perfectly happy doing that.

"Um- I- er-bu-wi-" I stuttered. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Please don't be offended by this but I don't want any more vampire blood in me." When did I start worrying about offending Eric?

"Understandable; however do you want to smear some over the bruises instead? It will then work the same but you won't be ingesting it so it can be merely wiped off afterwards."

"You would do that?" I asked, clearly shocked that he would do that for me.

"Do you really need to ask? I will put some blood in a coloured bottle so you can apply it just like lotion when the sun goes down. We have roughly fifteen minutes until sunset so how do you suggest we spend it?"

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Eric and I laughed and talked about funny moments in our lives. As it turns out, Eric is a great listener and story teller as he told me of times where Pam would get her-self into tricky situations such as getting locked in Harvey Nichols in London a year ago and having to call Eric to let her out. Talking with Eric distracted me from remembering what happened last night and it felt good to have a normal conversation with someone who wasn't flirting (much) or someone who was thinking when would you shut the fuck up. As the sunset, Eric left me alone for the first time since last night to retrieve a bottle and put his blood into it and honestly, leaving me alone scared me more than I would ever admit. However Eric being Eric, he was quick and soon deposited the bottle of blood for me but then left me in privacy so I could proceed.

Removing my shorts, I saw the full extent of the attack and what I saw I did not like. My legs were covered in bruises as were my breasts as I found out after removing my shirt. Careful not to spill any, I poured some of Eric's blood onto my hand and massaged it gently into my skin and I soon saw the bruises begin to fade however the worse they got, the slower they healed. Once I was done, I heard Eric shout for me- "Do you want a wash cloth to wash the blood off whilst your down there?"

"Uh- please!" Where the hell _had _Badass Vampire Sherriff Eric Northman gone?

Once I was ready for the night, Eric and I reconnected in my living room, ready for him to set the ball rolling.

"I am in need of a trustworthy second in command so to speak. Someone who can judge a character well and also has organisation skills along with able to work during the day if necessary dealing with affairs."

"I thought you had a day man?" I asked. Did Eric want me to find someone for him?

"He is hardly trustworthy, he is also lazy but he is the best I could find for the jobs that I needed as Sherriff but as I am now playing King, I will need someone who knows the supernatural world to some extent." Oh no… I can see where this is going….

"You want me don't you?"

"Offering?" He asked followed by a cheeky playful smirk.

"Eric I don't want to get into vampire bullshit."

"Just hear me out. I don't want you returning to Merlottes for the time being. In fact not at all." My body tensed at the word 'Merlottes'. Just the thought of going back brought bile to my throat. "You will receive a very good pay working for me. I know you have experience as a PA and this will be very similar except you work for a v_ery _good boss who will pay you much better _and_ let you run free. Plus I think it's only appropriate that you get your house back."

Would working for Eric be all that bad? I would get protection without him claiming me as his and I would be earning serious bucks. Plus I will mostly be dealing with vampires so there were no problems with telepathy there. And I will get by house back!

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Smirking, Eric pulled his phone out and speed dialled a number. "Pam, she said yes…I know it's unbelievable…" Pulling the phone away from his ear, he handed it to me. "Pam wants proof."

Putting the phone to my ear, I smiled over to Eric. "Pam?"

"Sookie he hasn't gone down on you and then brought you to the edge but then stopped and the only way for him to bring you a release is if you say yes to this…. has he? Because if he has I owe him three grand which at the moment I can't afford since the spring collection is coming out next week."

"Pam! No he has not! I have said yes willingly with no influence!"

"Oh…. Well good. I will drop off appropriate work clothes for you later along with blood for Eric." The phone went dead and I gave it back to a smirking Eric.

Stupid horny vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? review so i know whether you like it!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I am ashamed at how long it has taken me to update and it's a short chapter. Got 4 exams in 3 days. Not good need to revise. Things are hectic here so it will take a while. Please stick around!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Eric POV

"Pam I am not wearing that!"

"Sookie trust me, you will look hot yet professional! Do I look like a fashion disaster?" _For the love of God Sookie, do not answer. _Pam and Sookie had spent the last hour cooped up in her room trying on different types of clothes for Sookie and all I had heard out of it was a mix of opinions. I had tried to enter the room previously but I was greeted with a loud 'NO!' from both women. Charming.

Occupying my-self with work, I was informed that a one William Compton will be returning to Louisiana (where the fuck did he go) ready for me to get my best witches on the case of removing the spell. Urgh. Witches. I had already called them and arranged a meeting for us to speak. Hopefully Sookie will be well enough to read their minds and see whether they are still to be trusted or not. Pulling my phone out, I sent Pam a quick yet instructive text.

_Get your Prada ass down here before I personally donate your entire Radley Handbag collection to Bill's lovely wardrobe. I am sure he will appreciate the new additions. _

_Love from your happy go lucky, blossoming maker… Eric Northman._

After hearing Pam's phone beep with the personal ringtone for me she had set (the melt down warning signal, how appropriate) I listened to hear the sound of her stupidly long nails clicking the buttons on her phone. Within five seconds, she had sped down into the living room and standing in front of me with a perfectly plucked eye brow raised.

"Yes my _blossoming _maker?"

"Pam you know I am trying this whole 'happy' Viking vampire approach." Smirking, I motioned for her to sit. "Is Sookie ready yet? I have business to attend to that requires her expertise." I asked whilst standing in front of my progeny.

"Yes. She is just dealing with human needs."

Walking over to the staircase, I stepped on a stair and leaned forward. "Sookie get your fairy butt down here. You need to eat and we need to go."

"Keep your hair on. Geez why are you vampires all rush rush?" As she moved around upstairs, I heard her mutter something along the lines of –"it's not like they've got all of eternity or nothing. Oh no they just have to rush _everything."_

"Fortunately for you Sookie, I do not rush _everything. _Sex is not as enjoyable if rushed the majority of the time."

In the background I heard another mutter loud enough for me to hear aimed at me from my lovely Pamela. "Bill probably rushes sex; he can't seem to keep his dick hard long enough for any foreplay. Has to get it in right away or he's as soft as he is fighting." Snorting was all I could manage to stop my-self from laughing at Pam's comment. I was ready to add more to her comment but my speech got caught in my throat as I caught sight of Sookie.

She was wearing a virgin white sleeveless dress that was low cut and reached just above the knee. With no detailed on the dress, a simple black belt highlighted her beautiful curves. On her feet, she wore black coloured 6 inch heels, enhancing her tanned legs even more. So very fuckable. Her hair was pinned back with a couple of stray curls falling around her face, framing it perfectly along with her slight make up of mascara and lip-gloss.

Smiling I offered her my hand as she reached the bottom stair helping her down. As she began to walk away, I held onto her hand longer than necessary, unintentionally of course.

"I've ordered you some food to be delivered to the office for you to eat before we start. I was thinking we start easy, introducing the witches. They are friendly humans, I have no doubt you will like them, trust my judgement. Are you ok to do this?" I asked, still taking in the beautiful sight in front of me.

"I've been through worse. I can handle it. What food have you ordered me?" She asked as she packed up her purse.

"Pizza and ice cream."

"Very professional" I smirked as I picked up my work things and walked out to my car, placing them in the trunk and waited outside for Sookie with Pam by my side; in the comfortable silence until my progeny broke it.

"I've seen her breasts."

"Bitch…. What were they like?" Giving what are known as 'evils' to my child.

"Mouth-watering. Given time, I bet I could seduce her. I am very persuasive when I want to be." She smirked, throwing me a wink as she did. Finally Sookie emerged from her house and walked up towards us.

"Pam you will run as there is only room for Sookie and my-self in my car. I have brought you some trainers for you to wear so you can't throw another hissy fit about your pumps." Grabbing the pair of running shoes out of the trunk I passed them to my happy progeny which didn't go unnoticed by Sookie as her facial expression read confused. "Same rules as usual. Pam as your maker I forbid you to use roads made for cars. Set off when we do." Opening the door for Sookie, she put her-self into the car and quietly closed the door behind her. Her lack of questioning had actually caught me off guard as I zipped to the other side of the car and into the driving seat.

"Not going to ask what's happening?" I asked as I waited for her to get her seat belt on. She will need it.

"I don't think vampires can surprise me anymore. I've seen some pretty weird stuff from y'all, this won't be any different."

"We will see about that Miss Stackhouse." Smiling, I put the car in gear and revved the engine, preparing to go. Checking Pam was ready; I let the window down and smirked at her. "Good luck my child. You will surely need it." And with that, I sped out of the driveway, careful to miss the tree's acting as obstacles.

"Your racing Pam aren't you." It wasn't so much of a question, more of a statement.

"Of course. As co passenger it is your duty to put the appropriate music on. Track three if you will." With a sigh, I saw her turn the stereo on and reluctantly put the CD onto number three.

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that_

_She said you know me well_

_I see you and little Steven and Joanna_

_Round the back of my hotel oh yeah_

"I love this song!" I heard her gasp. Turning the music onto full blast, I prayed it encouraged her to lighten her mood and relax her a little.

_Someone said you was asking after me_

_But I know you best as a blagger_

_I said tell me your name is it sweet?_

_She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah_

She had to slowly start to sing towards the end of the last line. Sighing, I joined in to sing along with her, something I have never done with someone else present. Maybe once with Godric when we were high on fairy blood but that was an event I still to this day struggle to remember.

"_I was good she was hot_

_Stealin' everything she got_

_I was bold she was over the worst of it_

_Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here_

_Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

_Well you must be a boy with bones like that_

_She said you got me wrong_

_I would've sold them to you_

_If I could've just have kept the last of my clothes on_

_Call me up take me down with you_

_When you go I could be your regular belle_

_And I'll dance for little Steven and Joanna_

_Round the back of my hotel oh yeah"_

By this point, we were both singing as loud as we could. Neither of us being able to sing which was surprisingly reassuring. Before, when I had picked up the speed, I had noticed a slight hint of fear from Sookie but that fear had now evaporated as I took her mind off the car's growing speed.

_I was good she was hot  
>Stealin everything she got<br>I was bold she was over the worst of it  
>Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here<br>Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

Chelsea Chelsea I believe that when your dancing  
>Slowly sucking your sleeve<br>That all the boys get lonely after you leave  
>And it's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe<p>

Chelsea I believe that when your dancing  
>Slowly sucking your sleeve<br>That all the boys get lonely after you leave  
>And it's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe<p>

As the song ended, another began and The Killers, Spaceman began blaring out. We had reached our destination and I zoomed up the drive way still in the corvette to find it empty. "I believe we have won."

"Whoa." I turned and saw Sookie gaze up at the office building. The building its self-had not existed before I bought the land and begun the project. It was official Northman Human Vampire Relations Area 5 HQ. The building is made of a white stone with the majority of the wall's being complete glass. Bulletproof of course. The building consisted of two floors minus the underground floor that was made for weapons storage. The bottom floor in fact was bigger than the ground floor as it spread underneath the drive way. Located in a disclosed area with the nearest building half a mile away, tree's surrounding the building only complimented its artistic beauty further.

"Let me show you around." About to remove my-self from the car, a certain pissed vampire leaning forward on my bonnet caught my attention. Shit she looked pissed. My credit card bill is going to be huge. Ignoring my child I zipped round to Sookie to help her out of the car. I had always been polite to women and a perfect gentleman when needed and these qualities were on full show tonight. However I won't deny my other intention -I got to get a good look at her legs as she exited the car.

"Pam as your maker, I remove all commands I have issued." She still looked pissed as she stared at me, unmoving. "We win. Go make your-self presentable and meet us in the main room once you are done looking back to your beautiful self." That caused a reaction. She turned and began to walk into the building, still silent. Slapping her butt playfully she shot me a death stare before retreating into the office. She's such a bad looser.

"She always acts like that?"

"Always, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter – witches, naked Pam, Bill's baby like features and flashbacks <strong>

**The song they were singing to was Chelsea Dagger!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm using my own fanfiction experience here and not describing the office at all really because it's a story not a house advertisement! I get bored reading it and even more bored writing it ( I always end up skipping descriptions and cutting straight to the speech oh well!) Next chapter I am really looking forward to, I get the giggles thinking about it! Some witches and wizards in a pairing that might be shunned don't hate me! Their relationship isn't a major factor in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters… I really wished I owned two of them though especially…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

It took fifteen minutes probably more for Eric to show me around the whole office and that was us rushing round. Every room was elegant and professional, all for his own personal use. No rouge people wondering around. Just completely silent. I was even able to lower my shields permanently as there were no human minds around. I was in complete bliss. As we returned to the main room, I began my round of questioning to Eric. Sat on the very comfortable sofa that screamed expensive, I nearly started my interrogation but before I could, the delivery guy came into my telepathy range. It seemed I would be eating my pizza whilst asking my questions.

After paying the delivery guy and handing me my pizza, Eric returned to the sofa.

"So how are we going to do this? These are witches and from what their kind have done to Bill I don't really want to be left alone with them." The start of my sentence had started off normal but somehow it all managed to end up rushed, revealing my obvious panic. The pizza now long forgotten.

Crouching down in front of me, Eric did the unexpected and took both of my hands in-between his big ones, rubbing circles over the backs of them subconsciously. Avoiding his beautiful eyes knowing that if I looked into them, I'd lose my self completely, I looked down into my lap. "Hey look at me" Releasing one of my hands, he touched my chin, moving my face up so our eyes met and right then, I literately lost my self, gazing into his bluey green eyes that held so much knowledge, experience, history, loss and suffering. "I will not leave you. Ever. I will protect you even if you are not mine. Sookie Stackhouse you are never alone, and never will be." How did he know my very worst fears? One of the reasons I had initially taken Bill back all that time ago was to ensure that I didn't end up alone. Again. My parents had died and I was alone. Uncle Bartlett had attempted to take away my innocence and I was alone. Then I had Gran but then she got murdered. And I ended up alone. Again. Then Bill had come into my life and I didn't want to be alone any longer so I put up with his weird bullshit attitude. Then he proposed and I thought I had my life planned out. Then he left and I ended up alone. Again. I'm no genius but I think I can see a pattern forming. But the little voice inside of me screamed that I trust him. Trust him not just with my safety but with my-self. To trust him enough that I can let my guard down. Subconsciously, I had already relaxed completely around him and deep down; I knew that I had always been relaxed around him.

"Well isn't this cosy. Can I join in? I don't bite…unless you want me to…" Pam had silently entered the room without me noticing. Stupid silent vampire talent. She was practically purring as she approached us and sat on the couch opposite. Smiling, I shook my head and let out a chuckle. Pam is just….Pam.

Rising to get up, Eric dropped his hands and began to boot up his laptop whilst I finished my pizza, leaving my ice cream until later. After I'd finished, both vampires snapped their heads to the door, Eric first followed by Pam. The confusion I was feeling was soon diminished as my telepathy picked up two human signatures approaching at a fast pace.

'_Riding my broom would have been so much faster. Still; I love muggle cars.'_

'_He actually thinks I would have ridden a broom that far with him? Is he completely mad? Oh wait this is my Draco were on about here…'_

Muggle? Riding a broom? Who the hell are these people? Seeing the confusion all over my face, Eric smirked. "You read their mind?" Nodding in response, he continued. "They aren't your usual witches, just give them a chance, their banter will grow on you, _trust me" _His words from the FOTS church echoed in my mind. _Trust me. _Two simple words that changed my whole perspective on Eric Northman that night coming back to give me another chance. Taking the leap of faith I nodded and watched as Pam went to open the door and greet them in.

Walking into the main area was a young woman in her twenties with long brown curly hair that matched her brown doe eyes. Wearing black trousers with a ruffled cream blouse, her heels complimented her long legs even though she resembled a five foot six possibly five height. With his hand on the woman's waist, a tall man roughly five foot nine followed in. His attrie was a dark blue charcoal two piece suit with a white dress shirt with a couple of buttons open underneath. His skin, slightly tanned worked well with his piercing blue eyes and blonde hair that was styled back, giving him the professional look; along with slight facial hair. The pair looked fantastic with each other, only complimenting each other's appearances when together even more. **(Tom Felton description of the man Google him if you don't know who he is)**

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, thank you for coming on such short notice." Eric said whilst standing and nodding his head to each of them. Standing up my-self I waited for Eric to introduce them to me. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie; this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Holding out my hand for them to shake, I presented them with a smile. "Nice to meet you" I greeted politely.

Shaking my hand first was Hermione. "Nice to meet you too." She smiled back politely. Following suit, Draco also shook my hand. "Pleasure." They both spoke in a subtle British accent and both hadn't been in Louisiana very long due to their paler skin although they both supported a slight glow.

"Shall we?" Eric motioned to the seats for them to sit in as we sat. As Eric explained the situation to the witches, I opened my mind to them, listening to their thoughts. Their thoughts contained mainly words that I didn't understand and was sure that they were made up. One thing that I kept coming across however was the intensity of how much they loved one another, memories however showed how they once had a strong dislike for one another at 'Hogwarts'. In all honesty, their love for each other was the only understandable thing about those too.

"Now I fully understand the secrecy of your world however Sookie is trustworthy and will not let your world come to light. She knows more than anyone the importance of a secret. She is one of the few people that I would trust with my life." His last sentence threw me off course. Did he really mean that? It seems Mr Northman and I will be having a very important conversation after tonight.

After Draco and Hermione shared a glance, they nodded and Draco proceeded. "Magic isn't just from the earth. The witches that are in your society gather their magic from the earth, it's their knowledge of earth magic that makes them strong. Our magic meaning Hermione and I, is originated from within ourselves. And for this main difference we have our own community. We don't live in the shadows like Northman and Pam did. We have our own towns, our own schools, our own resources and our own people. It is hard to explain but we call people who don't have magic like ours, muggles." Draco explained.

"Now I didn't expect that."

After explaining furthermore on the wizarding world, my knowledge and understanding of their world had grown. Who knew! Freaking wizards! Eric had left the two wizards to discuss a plan amongst them-selves as he came over to check with me.

"Overwhelmed?"

"You could say that. I'm just curious to see them perform magic. Eric they have wands! And fly on broom sticks! I can't get my head round it all, this is just insane but incredible at the same time." I finished my speech off with throwing my hands in the air. Tonight had really been weird.

"Just another Tuesday in the life of Sookie Stackhouse." He winked before handing me my ice-cream that somehow had managed to not melt. Taking the spoon he handed me, I sat down on one of the many sofa's and opened my ice-cream, and as the cool food came into contact with my tongue; I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from my lips. "Mmmm so good." Closing my eyes, I relished in the taste. Ice-cream was always my favourite thing in the world to eat. Besides Gran's pecan pie that is.

"So that's what you sound like when you cum. I can hardly wait to have passionate primal sex with you." My jaw was left hanging.

"In your dreams mister." I replied.

"Hmmm I do believe that will be in _your _dreams Miss Stackhouse." Winking he continued to watch me eat. Every mouthful we would share a glance, only making the situation more uncomfortable.

"Have you two done eye fucking each other? Them two in there are starting to make me feel nauseous with all the love filled glances that they share." Pam said whilst striding towards us.

"But honey you're a vampire and vampires can't get ill. Are you feeling ok?" Mockingly I fluttered my eye lashes and placed my palm over her forehead 'checking her temperature'.

"Hmm you'd make a terrific mother Sookie, I'm already feeling better" She purred as she breathed in heavily; no doubt breathing in my scent.

"That's kind of you but I don't see my-self as been a mother. Now I think we have left them waiting long enough."

After returning to where the wizard and witch were sat, Eric and Pam joined us and motioned for Draco and Hermione to speak.

"With a little research we should be able to perform a counter spell, eliminating the current spell and hopefully reversing the damage. But because he is theatrically dead it may be harder to accomplish and more research will have to be done. I don't exactly have an estimated time for when we will be able to perform the spell but I have never failed and I don't expect to." Hermione explained.

"There's a first time for everything" Pam remarked rudely.

Standing, Draco suddenly loomed over a seated Pam, fire and disgust in his eyes. "Hermione is the most intelligent witch of our generation and most likely ever, do not underestimate her. She practically destroyed the darkest wizard of all time that did far worse than what many of your kind has done so do _not _speak ill of her. I will bring you down if you ever speak of her badly again." He practically spat.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed.

By this point Eric had risen and was struggling to control his evident rage. "Eric" I spoke as I reached out to touch his arm and his shaking stopped and slowly he turned to face me. Retracting his fangs he took a deep breath and looked back over to Draco. Out of nowhere, a sound of a whip came from Pam's direction as she held out her iPhone with a smug expression on her face.

"Oh master you are so whipped." She cackled, not bothered about the intense atmosphere.

"Pamela apologize to Miss Granger." Eric commanded with a firm voice that sent shivers down my spine but also caused a slight dampness in my panties. What the hell?

"Hermione Granger I'm sorry." She said unenthusiastically.  
>"Draco…"Hermione warned.<p>

"Sorry" he muttered and another whip sound filled the air along with a standard smirk from Pam.

After the awkward exchanges were given, and Eric had driven me home and told me that he would arrive shortly after the sun-sets tomorrow. Finding my-self getting ready for bed I began to wonder why Eric Northman had such an effect on me. But then all too soon it dawned on me. "Because he's so damm hot that's why. Stupid sexy Viking." I muttered before I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

3rd POV

Outside Sookie's bedroom window stood the Viking him-self, smiling a genuine smile, wondering when Sookie would just give in to the inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's excited for season 5? Hopefully I will still be able to follow some major events even with my own story line… anyway don't leave me any spoilers, I won't be able to watch it straight away!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: I am a beta so if anybody wants their stories looked at then I am really quick with replies and reviewing of things and thorough. I know I'm slow at updating but writing takes longer for me plus I need to be in the mood to write. I'm always in the mood to read however! I will most likely watch/read your fanfic origin so just contact me if you want any help or guidance or whatever you're looking for!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more. Some actual True Blood scripted words used here which I unfortunately do not own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Sookie POV

Annoyingly, Sam woke me from my sleep again by ringing my cell.  
>"What Sam." I huffed, rolling out of bed. "It's seven thirty… on a Sunday. This better be good Sam Merlotte." Walking down into the kitchen I began preparing to make coffee as I spoke. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep.<p>

"No need to be rude Sookie. I'm calling to see why you didn't show for your shift yesterday and why I have Eric Northman of all people telling me this!" He practically growled down the phone. Huffing I decided right then that I'd had enough.

"Sam I won't be returning to work. I have found another employer. I know it seems unfair that I've finally come back; done one shift and now I'm leaving my job. I just can't go back there Sam. I'm sorry." Before he had chance to reply, I hung up. Catching a look at my cell's wallpaper, what I saw made my jaw literally drop. Eric in nearly all his glory filled the entire screen. Just so much…. Flesh. I felt my cheeks grow red and an unwanted dampness in my panties. Damm you Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>By sunset, I was ready for the night. Tara had returned to Bon Temps for a while and I spent the day with her. Her life had improved so much since last time I saw her which was technically over a year ago. I couldn't help but notice how everyone's lives had improved since I had been gone. Bill had become king, Jason had become a deputy, Sam found shifters to run with, Arlene and Terry got married, Tara finally found happiness and Jessica and Hoyt moved in together. It was painfully obvious that everyone's much better off without me around.<p>

But now is not the time to dwell. I have a job to do.

Wearing a black bandage dress again with my black heels and a red clutch, matching my red lipstick, I waited for the vampires to arrive. Swinging on my porch swing, I was suddenly blinded by a bright light that seemed incredibly familiar….fairies.

Standing up suddenly, I knew going in my house was no use. They could enter without an invitation. The only thing I had as a weapon was my microwave hands so going on the defence, I tried to make my fingers glow, with little success.

Then Claudine appeared… "I've come for you."

"I'm not going back there." I replied, showing my obvious disgust.

"Sookie I understand it must have been frightening what you saw in fairy but please-"

"Frightening?" I interrupted. "You're _stealing_ people."

"We are your true family, you belong with us." Bull shit. Having had enough, I turned my back, intending to walk back inside and pray that Eric comes. "Sookie we can keep you safe."

Turning back around I looked at her, keeping my poker face in place. "Safe?" I said sarcastically. "When have you ever kept me safe."

" Well the night you met Bill Compton for one" She replied smugly. "When that horrible little man came at you with his knife. And you wrapped that chain around his neck, I sent the energy that you sent to the chain that awakened the light inside you. I was there, helping you."

I blinked back, astounded. "How come you've never saved me from any vampires?"

"I can't risk it been what I am. Vampires would kill me and trust me they'll kill you. Now come with me while you still can." She insisted, holding out her hand.

"I thought the Queen closed all the portals."

"Come with me." She said again, but with even more strength behind her words. "Sookie this is not a request!"

"Stay away from me." As soon as the words left my lips, Eric appeared from nowhere, pinning Claudine to the ground, fangs bared.

"Hello fairy." He sniffed the air and his fangs seemed to somehow drop even further, followed by a moan. "My my, you do smell good." Licking his lips, he looked at her with a predatory look, which in all honesty that made my skin tingle.

"Eric, watch her hands!" I yelled, as I ran closer.

Turning all his attention to her hands, he crushed both her small ones in one of his large ones and she shrieked with the pain. "Hmmm what do you think we should do with this little fae bitch Sookie?"

Before I could answer, Claudine's hands began to glow with the light directed at Eric.

Using his thousand year old reflexes, he managed to dodge out of the way just in time as a ball of light missed his body by a mere inch. Growling he zoomed back up to the fairy, and sunk his fangs into her, drinking deeply. And all I could do was watch. Watch as her body became shrivelled and drained, turning into her true form. As the last few drops entered Eric's system, Claudine's body turned into dust, sparkling as it flew into the non-existent wind.

"You just killed my fairy godmother!" I exclaimed, although I didn't really mind as much as I thought I would. Yes she had saved my life once but that doesn't hide the fact that she was going to farm me into Mab's crazy fairy realm against my will.

Strangely Eric replied with an innocent smile. "Sorry." He said timidly.  
>"Eric?" I asked as I cautiously neared him. What the hell is up with him? Just as I reached him, he fell forward straight on his face. "Eric?" I asked again now whispering. "Where sitting ducks out here! We've got to get inside!" I hissed. At least he hadn't turned into a pile of blood and guts meaning he'd died.<p>

Moaning, he slowly raised, lazily wiping blood from his mouth, giggling to himself as he did. _What the fuck?_

"H-h-heeey." He grinned one of the cheekiest I have ever seen. Staring back at him, I wondered whether I could ever get through _one_ normal night.

"Hi?" I replied warily. Again slowly, he moved towards me, stumbling slightly.

"Are you _drunk?_" I gasped slightly. This is too good to be true.

"Moi? I amm n-not druuunk _mama." _Opening his mouth wide he gasped and smiled brightly. It was truly beautiful. I cant remember the last time I admired a smile like it. Actually, maybe last time I was admiring a smile it _was_ from Eric. Ironic. "MAMA! I JUST KILLED A MAN, PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD. MAAAMMMAAAAAA LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN, BUT NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AAWWWAAAAYYYY!" He sung at the top of his lungs. "MAAAAMMAA!" Pointing towards me, he indicated for me to sing the next line. Oh what the hell.

"Ooooooh oooooh oooooh oooooohhh!" I smiled back at his grinning drunken self.

"Now I cant remember the next words oooh oooohhh ooooohhhh!" He said in a sing song voice.

"Come on Eric, I'll call Pam and maybe she can pick you up. You are in no fit state to fly." Turning my back on him I began to walk back to the house. Half way there, Eric zoomed up past me, pinching my butt along the way… "Did you just pinch my butt?"

"Beautiful butt." He remarked as he circled me, taking in every inch of my body.

"Well thanks but hands off." His face was suddenly centimetres from mine and his mouth hovered close to my ear.

"You know you like it." He reasoned and it was then that I realised that I did indeed enjoy it. Everything clicked into place. I like Eric Northman. And I have for a long time. I like his cockiness; I like his humour, I like his cunning ways, I like his smile, I like his laugh, I like how he can catch the attention of an entire room with just one look, I like how he protects those he cares for with his life, I like how he doesn't hide anything from me, I like how he finds the positive in everything, I like how he makes me laugh, smile and think, I like how he believes in me, how he believes in my ability, intelligence and instinct.

I am totally fucked. "Catch me!" He whispered and he shot off, circling my house a few times like a hyperactive child. Smiling, I pulled my phone out and sent Pam a quick text;

_Eric is here high on fairy blood, can you come and get him? I don't know how to handle him when he starts singing Bohedium Rhapsody and attempting to fly. _

_-S_

I added the last part as I saw Eric attempting to fly but failing as he kept flying into the same tree over and over again.

"I can do this." He growled, giving his self a pep talk before he tried again but failed miserably as he actually dented the tree during his attempt.

"Eric give me your hand. I want to show you something unbelievably awesome." Dragging him side, I pulled him into the living room. Along the way I didn't fail to notice how his eyes were fixed on my bum. "I've got Mario Kart and I bet you sure as hell can't beat me."

"I know I got you it and challenge accepted looovvvveeerrrr." He purred.

"Can you set it up for me? I'm just going to grab a drink." I smiled and turned away heading into the kitchen to check my cell.

As I grabbed a drink I read over the text Pam had sent. I still had yet to change my wallpaper.

_Coming over, if he starts singing again film it. I need leverage if he threatens my pumps again._

_-Sheriff Pam._

Thank God. Also grabbing a true blood for Eric, I walked through into the living room, passing the entrance where I kicked off my shoes. Hang on, Hermione and Draco will be waiting for us! Darn!

"Eric I need your phone for a moment."

"Can't get it. Busy." He was currently sat on the floor facing the TV with a Mario kart wheel between his large hands and his back to the couch. He looked very out of place with his long legs taking up most of the floor and his suit not blending in with the general theme of the room. "It's in my pocket, you can get it." Huffing I strode over to where he was, sat down next to him and worked out the easiest way to do this. "Damm you Luigi! That's it! IOur partnership is over bitch. You're going to taste the power of my Koopa Shells." Taking this as the perfect opportunity to grab his phone whilst he was occupied I dove my hand into his front jean pocket, grabbing the cell quickly careful not to accidently touch anything else.

Eric being Eric had left it unlocked and the blackberry's buttons had been pressed numerous times bringing up his picture gallery. I couldn't help but flick through some of the pictures which were quite intriguing; there were ones of Pam in numerous outfits that she obviously wanted Eric to buy her, there were ones of vampires such as Chow with unusual expressions on their faces which must have been captured for Eric's amusement and there was also one of several banned customers as the pictures were named 'Keep these fuckers out'. Thankfully there wasn't any pictures of me, I don't know whether I could have handled that so soon after Bill's collage.

After scrolling through over a thousand contacts, I found Draco Malfoy's number and began ringing him. I had nearly hung up by the time he finally picked up the phone breathless.

"What?" He panted.

"Mr Malfoy it's Sookie Stackhouse. I'm ringing to inform you that Mr Northman and my-self won't be able to meet with you tonight as circumstances have changed, I'm sure Eric will reschedule with you tomorrow at sunset." I replied.

"Ok t-that's fine." He stuttered followed by a whisper- "Fuck Hermione. I'm gonna-"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, bye!" I ended the call quickly, not wanting to hear Draco Malfoy orgasm.

"You sounded very professional miss's! Y'know you are _very_ pretty and– go away Donkey Kong! – you look beautiful in that dress not that you don't usually – bogof Princess Peach!" Was Eric Northman really babbling?

Just as I was about to reply the door swung open and a very leathered up Pamela entered. "Say my name master?"

"Ah! Princess Peach herself. Plonk your nice bottom but not as nice bottom as Sookie's down here and grab a controller for you and for Sookie." Smiling a goofy grin, Eric wiggled his eyebrows that earned a ghost of a smile from Pam as she grabbed a controller for both of us. After handing me a controller she perched herself on the edge of the couch but Eric wasn't having any of it and dragger her down, making her land with a bump earning a scowl from Pam. "Pick your characters!" Eric commanded with glee as Pam and I followed through with his command. It was really hard to argue with him when he was this excited and carefree. Pam had picked Princess Peach and Eric picked Bowser whilst I chose Koopa Troopa and soon we were off racing.

This was definitely going to be a night I wouldn't forget any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fun chapter, some serious talks are going on in the next one but It might be a while til next update cos the chapter im writing for my ssvm story Is really hard and long (sounds so dirty!)<strong>

**Please review so I know whether this is what you go for. **

**PLEASE READ WHAT IS BELOW!**

**A/N:**

**This is about Pam's and Eric's relationship, just clearing a few things up. They are not romantically involved with each other!**

**They love each other but not in a romantic sense. I cant explain Eric and Pam that well but I can compare them to other characters. **

**They're best friends with such a loyalty similar to Hermione and Harry [Harry Potter] and are such good friends that they won't ever be more than that…(again)**

**They bicker like Legolas and Gimli [Lord of the rings] **

**They do weird shit like Max & Paddy **

**They trust each other like Rose trust's Jack [Titanic] **

**Together they're like Ant & Dec [For all the British readers ;) ]**

**They joke around like Fred & George [Harry Potter…again]**

**They learn from each other like Anakin & Obi Wan [Starwars]**

**And finally, they see each other as Timon does Simba [Lion King] They see each other as they truly are, ripped of their Viking masks and designer labels. **

**See it as Eric's gay best friend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I will eventually get on with some things that happened in season 4 (will probably watch it again after season 5 ends) but for now they're just going to have some well-deserved fun with screwing with a drunk Viking :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Sookie POV

"Pamela as your maker I command you to be better at this game"

"Eric you fucking cheat!"

Eric and Pam's voices echoed through to the kitchen where I was making my-self a coffee to keep me awake. It was now early morning, dawn would be approaching in a few hours and Eric and Pam were _still _playing Monopoly.

Grabbing my coffee and taking a sip, I began to wonder how long it would be until Eric's sober. Sighing I trudged by way back into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Pam.

"Pam have you seen my cell phone?" I asked as I began rummaging around.

"Ring it from Eric's. I'm busy." Looking down I saw the board game filled with little houses of two different colours. Monopoly is the source of all arguments. Handing me Eric's phone I looked at the screen puzzled.

"What's his password?"

"_He _is sitting right here you know. And _he _has a name…..Eric kön gud Northman." A snort came from Pam's lips and I shot my head round to face him. "And pass me it." **{ kön gud translates to sex god }**

After passing him his cell I watched as his face turned into a smirk.

"Eric what have you done now? It's like watching a five year old that's raided the cookie tin" I pulled my legs up so I was sitting crossed legged getting comfy.

"I spelt boobies" Grinning he showed me his phone upside down, the place where his password would be typed in had '8008135' [ 5318008 ]put in it.

"Eric give me the phone." Pam ordered which slightly shocked me. "And no more monopoly, you win. Congratulations." She said in a bored tone as always.

Huffing he handed the phone over to Pam who began ringing my phone.

"_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)_

_Everybody stops and they starin' at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ayyy_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out, check it out"_

My jaw dropped as I found my cell blaring out _that _song. My jaw dropped even further as I saw my wallpaper. _Eric fucking Northman_

"Eric why is there a picture of you on a bed topless on my phone and a personalised ringtone on your caller ID which is Sexy and I Know It?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Why do I burn in the sunlight? Why does Pam have an uncontrollable obsession with shoes? Why does Bill Compton have such a tiny dick? Why did Ginger sing Total Eclipse of the Heart to Chow for his turn day? Why do I find my-self not just wanting to have a feed and fuck with you but something more? Something where not only will you be mine but I will be yours?" You've got to hand it to him…. He sure knows how to make a girl speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, manly because I am tired as! Been on holiday for a couple of weeks! Someone PM me to have a chat about how season 5 is going, hardly any of my friends watch it over here where I am! =[ <strong>

**So anyway I have some ideas about where this is going and what do you think about Eric's revelation? I will be writing more when I wake up hopefully, get a chapter out on this story then write one for Dead Betrayal and ect! Some reviews for the drunk Viking?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Am I the only one that thinks Alcide is the most boring character in existence? What do we honestly know about his personality? He just grunts the whole time! And his story lines are boring as hell. **

**In the rest of this A/N there is season 5 spoilers, but the actual story is just season 4 so you can read if you haven't seen season 5.**

**Last chance if you don't want any spoilers from this a/n…**

**Seriously last chance….**

**OH MY GOD. I screamed so loud when bastard Bill died! I was cheering and doing my happy dance but then ohhh no! He just had to come back as Billith! (reviewer on youtube said the name now I can't stop saying it!) Eric and Nora were funny when arguing, really like brother and sister, and the Eric & Sookie moments were brilliant. What did you all think? Add it in a review =]**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Well I guess I will leave you two to _chat_ amongst your selves… dawn will be approaching soon and I need to check on fangtasia before I retire for the day." And with that Pam whooshed out of the door, leaving me with a drunken Viking and a hell of a lot of questions.

"I will put the game away." He muttered as he stood up and began packing the pieces away. Deciding that if he was going to ignore what he just said then I would as well, I began to think of revenge for the cell phone stunt.

Surprisingly he didn't notice as I took his cell along with my own into the kitchen where I began changing a few settings. As I finished I smiled smugly to myself and heated and brought another true blood to Eric who was sitting on my couch staring into space.

"Eric are you okay?" I asked as I plonked my-self down, passing him the blood next to me.

"No." Frowning I turned to face him, tugging on his shirt so he would look at me. As he turned to face me I saw red bloody tears falling down his pale face. My voice got caught in my throat as I grabbed his hand, my eyes pleading with him to tell me what the matter was. "The last time I had fairy blood I was with Godric." As he said his maker's name his head dropped as he let out a quiet sob. I hadn't seen Eric grieve for his maker, only that time on the roof when he met the sun, I guess I was too caught up in the maenad shit to think that he was still hurting.

"Eric I can't even begin to imagine what you went through with loosing Godric, the only thing I can relate it to is when I lost Gran. I know it is hard right now but eventually the pain will ease a little and you can move on a little. I'm not going to say the pain goes away, it doesn't. But over time your pain won't be your focus, it will be replaced by something better, something where you will be content. You will remember Godric as the vampire he was. You will eventually accept the fact that he is no longer here but he is in spirit." I found tears of my own falling down my face as I rubbed my thumb over his, mourning for both my Gran and Godric all over again.

"Thank-you" he whispered, his eyes piercing my own with the intense blue and green colours blending to make his eyes unlike any other. They're just so Eric. Everything about the man in front of me is just … completely Eric. His body matches his personality….and libido. His tall body gave him the intimidating presence his ego needed; his blonde hair making his face cheeky just as his actions are, his muscles showing the physical and mental strength he possess, his badass clothes expressing his well….badass, and most importantly his deep bluey greeny eyes that show his true emotions. They show the pain he felt and still carries from 1,000 years of walking the earth, they show the hatred for others such as fangbangers and most commonly Bill, they however also show the care he has for his progeny, for his maker….. even me at times.

Unexpectedly, I found his head moving closer to mine, his eyes locked on my lips, his hands now moving towards my cheek. I don't know whether it was from exhaustion or the coffee high I was on but I closed the gap between us, our lips millimetres apart.

_Knock knock _"SOOKIE! I know you're in there!"

"_Were_." Eric hissed, his fangs coming out as he stood.

"Eric don't hurt him. Just let me handle this." I said as I rose to my feet, annoyed with Alcide as much as Eric was. Walking towards the door I heard Eric mutter something along the lines of 'cockblocker' that made me smile.

Huffing I opened to door to Alcide who stood leaning on my door frame looking pissed off. "Alcide do you know what time it is?"

"Well I figured you'd be keeping vampire hours again since you came back. It appears I'm right." The smell of booze radiating from Alcide was astonishing and I had to step back from gagging.

"You've been drinking, did you drive here?" I asked concerned. If he drove then no doubt he would be caught drink driving and that wouldn't go down too well with Andy.  
>"Nope I ran."<p>

"How did you get those clothes then? Actually I don't want to know."

"_Sookieee" _Eric's sleepy voice brought my brain back onto the main issue.

"Is that Eric Northman?" Alcide's body came even closer to entering my home only to be stopped by a large pale hand.

"Do_ not_ go near her." Eric hissed as he pushed me behind his body.  
>"Eric it's okay he wouldn't hurt me." I grabbed his hand, tugging on it hoping he would move backwards. Again when we touched I felt electric flow through me… I felt safe. "Alcide you need to go home. Don't do something you will regret. I will ring you tomorrow and we can meet up somewhere."<p>

"Fine but I will call _you._" He insisted.

"Fine, just please get off my property and go home." I pleaded. _Please Alcide…. Don't do anything stupid!_

"Fine." He practically spat as his face consorted into anger. After taking one last look at both Eric and I with disgust he ran off my porch and into the night.

"Now…. Where were we?" Eric asked as he turned around giving me his signature smirk.

"_You_ were going to go to bed. Dawn is approaching." I replied smugly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well then… let's go to bed." Before I even had time to react, Eric had me slung over his shoulder, my feet dangling in the air as he walked us back into the house.  
>"ERIC NORTHMAN PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE!" I screamed as I slapped his back over and over again. He really does have a muscular back… and that ass! Oh that ass…. Focus Sookie!<p>

"Or else what Sookie?" He asked as he slapped my ass in retaliation. Damm he has big hands…SOOKIE! Snap out of it girl!

"I AM SO GOING TO NAIL YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"

"Darling you can nail my ass anytime." Chucking he put me down on my feet next to the cubby entrance as he vamped down. "It would be best if you just came down here, although I do love the thrill of the chase, I am afraid dawn will be coming soon." Smirking his fangs ran down as I stared at him from the top of the cubby stairs.

"Even if I did sleep down there with you I have no pyjamas on!"

"Oooh lover you can sleep naked if you really want, I know I will be." Winking he began untying his tie, throwing it unceremonially into a corner.

Now'days I found my-self huffing more and more because of Eric. Retreating to my room I pulled my pj's out and put them on, but not before locking my bedroom door. My pj's were just an old nightie with cats on the front. It was only Eric for heaven's sake.

Returning to the cubby stairs I realised that my nightwear wasn't the best of choices. "Eric close your eyes. And you better have clothes on!" I was going to wait till he died for the day, there is no way in hell I would be staying in that bed with him for longer than necessary…again.

"Fine." He huffed as he turned his back to me. Sure enough he was topless but at least he kept his pants on. I got down the stairs as quick as I could, reaching the last step as he turned around and offered me a hand. Accepting, I gracefully stepped into the cubby, and then the awkwardness began. Well for my part anyway.

Swallowing deeply, I looked at the bed. He had made it up nicely with two pillows either side and the fur blanket was peeled back. Only now did I notice how small the bed looked, and he's a tall guy! Before I had chance to speak, he laid on the bed elegantly for a 6ft4 Viking; opening his arms for me to join him, there wasn't much room left for me which meant id have to lay partially on him. Sneaky vampire.

"Eric's there's hardly any room!" I stood in front of the bed, refusing to come to terms with the fact that I would have to lay on the Viking.

Taking me by surprise, he grabbed hold of my waist, bringing me down onto the bed with a soft humph, most of my body spread across his. "Ow." I lied.

"Miss Stackhouse we both know that you cannot lie to me." He replied winking. Rolling my eyes I let go of the breath I had been holding and let my-self relax. His cool body was surprisingly welcoming in the hot Louisiana heat, and even though his body was more or less pure muscle, his chest was still comfy, showing the light little chest hairs that were near invisible. Noticing his hand on my lower back, I was surprised he hadn't gone for my ass instead, I guess he was more of a gentlemen than I gave him credit for. Even though he did pull me onto a bed with him and spank my ass prior to entering the cubby. I still wasn't so sure that he didn't watch me come down the cubby… now there's something I r_eally _don't want to know.

"Cute nightie." He smirked as he rubbed my back, his face inches from mine which reminded me of our almost kiss earlier.

"Cute blanket." I matched his smirk as I pulled the unbelievably soft blanket over us, praying that it was fake fur, not something he had randomly hunted for fun. "Eric is this real?" I asked referring to the blanket.

"Who do you think I am? Edward Cullen the sparkly _vampire_?" He mocked. "I don't hunt lions or bears or deer. Add to the list of what I am _not_; – Stefan Salvatore. What sort of vampire eats _bunnies?_"  
>"Eric honey you're ranting." I giggled as I took in the fact that he had seen or read twilight and The Vampire Diaries. "Anyway Eric isnt the sun up yet?" Inhaling his signature scent I subconsciously closed my eyes and snuggled closer; there's just something about Eric that makes him additive. If someone told me three years ago that I'd be snuggling up with a Viking hunk, I'd have checked them into a mental hospital.<p>

"The sun is up but I don't feel the pull of the sun….. Sookie I forgot!" He suddenly sat up, his eyes incredibly wide which reminded me of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory when he was having a crazy moment.

"Forgot what?" I asked rubbing the back of my head as it had slammed down onto the pillow as soon as he sat up.

Holding the back of my head with one hand rubbing it, he kissed my temple. "Fairy blood equals day walking. Come on!" He was acting like an over excited child again and I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"But what if it doesn't work? I've already seen you all burnt up once, I don't want to see it again. Once was enough for me. If I have to keep you here by force then that's what I will do, we can take my microwave fingers for a test drive." My voice had sped up uncontrollably and I struggled to fight back the tears threatening to fall. I didn't realise how much it upset me at the time, watching him burn in the sun to protect us. To protect him-self, Pam and me.

"Hey don't worry. If I put a hand out first we can be sure okay?" He asked as he caressed my face, stroking my cheek and wiping away the tears that had fallen. His beautiful oh so_ beautiful_ eyes stared into mine, it was like a scene straight out of a romance novel.

"Okay." I whispered. Agreeing to his terms as I came to realise how much this means to him. For him to see the sun again after a thousand years where he's trying to_ not_ get roasted but at the same time keep a 3,000 crazy vampire from slaughtering us all.

Standing up, he held his hand out to me to help me get up. "Ladies first." He said with an added wink. Some things never change. After making him promise that he wouldn't look up my nightdress as I ascended up the ladder out of the cubby, I made my way out into the living area, waiting for Eric to follow suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone notice the line out of Dead and Gone? If you're following this story or have it down as a favourite then please review, it's like someone saying you look pretty over and over again, it's really nice! Eric is sobering up now but still in bipolar drunkenness mode at the moment, following the season events with of course my changings in the next chapters. <strong>

**How's my American grammar going? I said pants instead of trousers! Yehy for me but I probably spoke too British at parts but I can't help it, it's my nationality!**

**IM SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTES, I THINK ITS THE FOUR CUPS OF COFFEE IVE JUST HAD :D :D :D :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Late chapter because I made a cake. Ate it. Felt fat. Then started exercising like crazy. Then made another cake. Ate it. Felt fat. And on and on it went...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Eric POV

I didn't care that the sun would burn me if the blood had worn off, I didn't care that I had blurted out a passing thought…..that I constantly thought about. Damm it Viking. Grow some balls, be a man and control your drunken state and gain some dignity! Stepping out into the living area, I couldn't keep my eyes off Sookie. I didn't care that I hadn't seen a sunrise in over a thousand years, I didn't care to watch it. What I did care about was the woman standing in front of me, staring through the window, looking the approaching sun. Her whole body seemed to absorb the sunlight, making her even more breathtakingly beautiful; I was sure the heat that I felt wasn't from the sun, but from the effect she was having on me.

I didn't even notice as she led me outside until I felt her dainty hand in my large one. You know what they say about big hands…. I didn't notice as the sun rose, I only noticed her. I noticed the way the sun lit up her face in a whole new way. I had studied her face before, taking in every single detail, every faint freckle, every single hair on her head, the way her eyes light up before her smile its spread across her beautiful face, but never had I seen her like this. She wasn't wearing any make-up which I was thankful for, she really didn't need it, not by any shot. She possessed something that I thought had been lost in time. Natural Beauty. Pam possessed natural beauty, it was one of the reasons I was drawn to protecting her the night we met, but she couldn't compare with the beauty before me. She intrigued me in ways I didn't know existed, she reached into the depths of me, completely changing my beliefs, making me feel things that I thought I would never have the chance to feel. Do I love her? I don't know. I once told her I didn't understand love, I was telling the truth. Ironically it seemed we were alike in not understanding love. She understands the love between a mother and daughter, brother and sister, grandmother and grandchild but not the love between lovers. She was so naïve to believe Bill Compton and feel things for him. I do not truly believe that she loved him. I will not blame it all on the blood that binds them; I will however half blame it on her brutal upbringing. I my self can only imagine the horrors she would have faced during her time as a child. I have only ever once in my long existence felt some form of hurt from feeling second best. Not even second best; like a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe. It was in the FOTS Church when I sacrificed my-self for _her_. It was when she ran back into Bill Compton's arms after she freed me that I felt like utter shit.I claimed my sacrifice for my maker as well even though we both knew that we wouldn't struggle to get out. Sookie would. I had never wanted someone to die so much when Steve Newlin manhandled Sookie, nearly burned her with my own flesh and pointed a gun at her head. If Godric hadn't stopped me I would have pulled out his heart, ripping it into tiny shreds. But first I wanted him to feel the fear that she did. At the time I hadn't had her blood but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was scared beyond. She could see inside the mind of every human in the building. She knew he wasn't bluffing other-wise she would have run for her life. That's what she does best. Run from any given situation, whether its life or death, love or hatred, a yes or no decision. She even ran when Bill proposed, if that doesn't show that she doesn't love him then I don't know what does. Over the years I have grown accustom to how humans react, It is one of the many skills I possess is adaptation. I know that when a human asks another human their hand in marriage they get down on one knee and fucking ask them. They don't hand them fucking plane tickets, slide a ring across claiming it to be the 'other thing'. I had watched the CCTV footage from the restaurant, of course for the "investigation", I had watched everything that transpired. Even in the restroom where Sookie slid the cheap fake ring onto her finger, the look of sadness as she tried to smile was frightening. It was clear to me that only said yes because she loved the idea of being engaged and then married. Not being engaged then married to _Bill Compton._ Sookie it seems had grown up over the year we spent apart. I don't know whether I am thankful or not that she wasn't here. I missed her more than I care to admit, but her time in fae it seems, has matured her, making her see reason and not seeing the world in black and white any more. She now respects my decision and accepts me, no longer feeling hate or aggression towards me. In all honestly however, I never felt hate directed at me from Sookie, not even after I told a little white lie to get her to drink my blood. She saw it as a trick in her eyes, but in mine I saw it as a debt settlement._ I_ protected her whilst her "boyfriend" had a nice chat with his lovely maker. _I _shielded her body as the blast threw every single item in the house towards us. _I _gave her blood (involuntary) to heal any internal wounds she may have suffered from. The shock from falling backwards at such speed may have hurt bones in her spine or made her organs push towards her ribcage. _I _was the one being selfish for _us. _

I can still remember the taste of her on my lips from when we kissed in my office all that time ago; the way her hands felt on my skin, the way her sweet breath heated up my cold face, the way her eyes lit up with passion, the smell of her arousal making the most delicious smell I have ever smelt. Even her blood couldn't compare to it. The year that she was gone nearly killed me. I could barely rest during the day properly, I kept waking at around three in the afternoon, unable to rest again until the next sunrise. The few times that I did sleep through the entire day was when I was so tired from exhaustion that I physically couldn't even stay awake for a full night. I wanted to know where she was. No, _needed_ to know where she was. I _didn't _do as King Bill said, I didn't give up, I didn't stop and let him "search" for her instead. I sent private investigator after private investigator to look for her, I sent Pam for weeks on end, sometimes months looking for her. And when it was possible, which was not as much as I hoped since Bill was keeping me on a tight leach since the takeover I also searched. When I wasn't looking for her or doing pointless errands for the young stupid idiotic king, I spent my time getting her house in order. The main construction of the cubby and drive way was done during the day so Billy boy couldn't intervene no matter what. I could hardly believe at first when Sookie's brother put her house on the market, I couldn't decide whether it was my lucky day or whether I despised the fact. I felt conflicted. I was happy because I could finally restore her home to its glory and feel closer to her presence. Yet I wish it had never come on the market, that it never would have had to go on the market, that she was there, living her southern belle life, the way she should have been. But with _me. _I'm too selfish to give up on her, I know I can bring her happiness, but only if she allows me to.

"I rarely see sunrises like this. So beautiful." She whispered as we sat on the porch swing, our fingers still entwined.

"You really are." I still hadn't taken my eyes off her, I daren't, for should I forget how truly beautiful she looks in the sunlight. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned to face me, a bright smile stretched across her face. I swear in my whole existence I had never seen something so beautiful, so perfect and breath-taking. I couldn't hold back as I stroked her cheek with my thumb, watching as she closed her eyes. I brought her head closer to mine as I also closed my eyes. Then our lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Two little sentences of speech there…. Oopsy! What do you think ? too cheesy ? Cliff hanger sorta… going to go eat some cake… <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW – if you do I promise to have Eric say 'Look at me lover' when they eventually do **_**it.**_** Southern vampire mystery fans know what im talking about, oh yeah you do! *high five* (sorry how I met your mother fan….)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The reviewers that responded to my How I Met Your Mother comment, you are legen….wait for it….dary! Legendary! Actually anyone that watches true blood is a legend.**

**I based this chapter on a song that I was listening to whilst writing. Angels and Airwaves – Secret Crowds. It's a fantastic song, every song they do is brilliant and I thoroughly recommend them, they are unique unlike a lot of bands around today. **

**Enough selling Angels and Airwaves and on with the chapter. **

Chapter 18

Sookie POV

I couldn't believe that I was there to witness Eric's first sunrise in over a thousand years, for me to be the only one with him when he saw it. As the sun rose, he kept quiet, just silently watching the sunset I presumed. But I couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched. Watched by him. It was hard to think back to a time where I claimed to hate Eric Northman. To be honest though, I don't think I ever really hated him. I felt strong dislike when I found out that he had locked up Lafayette, also when he chained me up, but I soon got over the fact that he chained me up after I realised his reasons why. I never really stopped to think about the dreams I previously had about Eric. I don't think I will ever fully understand how they work considering the vampire that told me how they worked was the very same vampire that also told me he loved me yet I was only a job for him. I'm not impractically sure that I want to know in all fairness. There is no way I could ever ask Eric about them, he would demand that I tell him what transpired in the dreams and in return he would tell me how they worked and what they were based on. Frankly the latter scared the shit out of me. Another thing I hadn't thought of was what would happen when Bill gets his memory back; would I still have a job? Eric would be reinstated as Sherriff; meaning that things would go back to how they were the past year I was in the fairy realm, what would I do? I couldn't go back to Merlottes. No. I couldn't go back there, I don't think I could mentally prepare myself to return back there, knowing that it wasn't only vampires that could hurt me, but humans as well. I wasn't as good at defending my-self as I thought, I have some confidence and self-esteem issues that I need to face but I think having Eric want me to be his PA during such a time will improve my self-esteem, he probably doesn't realise it but he is trusting me with a huge responsibility. Trusting me with matters that would affect entire a state, vampires in every city in Louisiana, probably every supe as well, and human. It touched me beyond belief that someone would trust me with something this huge considering my unpredictable ways. I couldn't help but keep my eyes fixed on the sunrise, I hadn't taken the time to watch the sunrises since Gran died, it was always something we did together if we woke up early.

"I rarely see sunrises like this. So beautiful." I whispered, taking the time to feel the perfect mixture of heat and coldness as the heat from the sun hit us yet my body stayed at the right temperature with my hand still held in Eric's cold one.

"You really are." His response threw me off course. No one had ever complimented me like that; sure they had called me tasty, delectable, gorgeous, pretty etc. but never beautiful. Only Gran had and that was to normally cheer me up after I had heard a not very nice thought.

Unwillingly, I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks as I fought my body not to react to his kind words, but I couldn't help it, I swear I felt my heart flutter. This was Eric Northman but how could three mere words have such an effect on me? I couldn't hold back the smile as I took in his appearance. He looked even more beautiful in the sunlight, it was no secret that Eric Northman was incredibly attractive in every way possible, and yet here he was, sharing his first sunrise in over a thousand years with me. A telepathic human fairy hybrid waitress from Bon Temps. Reaching over to me, he caressed my cheek, making that single action one of the most romantic things I have ever experienced. I shut my eyes, hoping to stop any sounds that would surely fall from my lips, but partially hoping that he would kiss me. Something changed when I came back from the fairy realm between me and Eric. We both changed, we both became more open and trusting of one another, who knew that it would be the absence of Bill and one year apart (a few hours for me) that would bring us closer together, finally getting to see the side of each other that neither of us wanted the other to see.

He didn't disappoint as his lips soon touched mine. It felt like my world had exploded, leaving behind fireworks going off inside of me. I swear my heart skipped a beat as his lips softly massaged mine, his tongue gently sweeping along my lower lip, seeking entrance. This kiss was so unlike the one in his office in which felt so long ago, this kiss was gentle and sweet, whereas the office kiss was dominant and passionate. I felt like we could put everything we couldn't say to each other into our kiss. I parted my lips, letting his tongue enter my mouth and explore, one of his hands moved to my waist, trying to pull me closer and I happily obliged. Climbing into his lap, my legs wrapped around his muscular waist, allowing my hands to be placed firmly around his neck, his other hand now gripping my hair, in which I had already begun to love ever since that first passionate kiss in his office. Our kiss soon became a battle for dominance, only I was oh too happy to admit defeat and let the Viking's mouth ravish me. Pulling back for air I panted and took in the sight of the now ruffled vampire. His hair stuck up in different angles, his eyes filled with lust, his mouth covered with bits of pink lipstick that I had being wearing earlier. He looked claimed. He looked mine. And I had never seen him look so gorgeous.

Just as we were about to go for round two, smoke appeared coming off Eric's shoulders and face. The fairy blood was wearing off.

"Eric we need to get you inside otherwise you're going to be a Viking barbeque!" Panicking I tried to stand, only to be held firmly in place by the Viking.

"Just let me have one more look." He said softly, barely a whisper. Taking my face in his large hand, he once again caressed my cheek and neck as he took in the sight of me in the sunlight. We sat like that for a few more seconds, just taking in the sight of one another in the sun, we both knew we would never experience this again with each other. All too soon, the redness on Eric began to get hotter and hotter to touch, and I insisted that we go back down to his cubby. Sulking, he nodded and managed to carry me bridal style by vamp speed to the entrance of the cubby. I couldn't help but relish the feeling of being in his arms once again. Despite all the terrors I had experienced with him, I still felt an intense feeling of comfort and safety in his arms.

"I will help you down." Again using vamp speed he got down into the cubby and held his hand up for me to grab as I made my descent. As I reached the last step, my back was to his chest as he suddenly pulled me incredibly close, letting his impressive bulge hit my butt and back. "The smell of your arousal mixed with the sunlight dancing on your skin is definitely the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced in my entire existence. Thank-you Sookie." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my body.

A smile spread across my face along with a blush. I should have been appalled that he said such rude things to me, however I was quite the opposite, and I felt even more by his dirty words, shocking me completely. "Time for bed Miss Stackhouse." Letting go of my waist, he moved to the 'bed' resuming his earlier position with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, his arms open for me to join him, his bulge still very evident.

"I think I'm going to go to my own bed Eric." I said, preparing to go back up the ladders.

"Stay with me." His voice was barely a whisper, his eyes looked saddened as he watched me climb the first step. Closing my eyes I huffed as I decided against sleeping in my own bed and walked back over to Eric.

"Okay but as long as you promise to keep your hands and your fangs to your-self." I said as I managed to fit onto the 'bed', partially laying on Eric's chest, preventing me from falling off.

What he did next completely surprised me; wrapping his arms around my waist, he snuggled into me, stroking my hair soothingly, lulling me into a very near sleep, which took everything I had not to give into my exhaustion. Putting the blanket over us, I turned to face Eric's chest that was covered with a very thin layer of blonde hair, providing the perfect mixture of softness combined with the hardness of his well defined muscles.

"Sookie I'm only going to go rest until you do, so sleep because you know how moody I am at sunset." He chuckled, making me feel the vibrations from his chest. Finally I gave into the exhaustion and slept with the Viking Warrior by my side, softly stroking my hair and kissing my head. His bulge still present.

**Please Review?**

**I know I say it every chapter but things that happened in season four will definitely be in my next chapter! I just felt like I needed Sookie's side of things as opposed to Eric's as well. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I've just realised, you can read my Dead Betrayal story! It starts during Book one, but it's at the same point I started it as it does in the show. Basically Sookie goes to Fangtasia without Bill, the characters may seem OC but that's because its book Sookie/Eric/Pam/Bill. Worth having a look, got over a thousand words and still writing! It's humorous and has lemons!**

**I also have another story on top of that, a one chapter story, basically Sookie getting revenge on Billy boy for what he did to her, you don't have to of read the books, contains no spoilers or anything like that, just fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I woke up with my arms and legs tangled with Eric's, our faces millimetres apart. His leg was spread over mine, holding me in a possessive yet comforting embrace. Eric being Eric, he had removed his pants leaving him in boxers that left very little to the imagination. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, his large hand resting just above my bottom, his face snuggled into my hair. I found my-self waking up in the arms of Eric more and more often, which questioned my sanity. But then again, he doesn't act like the Eric I used to know. He's sweeter, more honest, more fun, more caring. Just _more. _And I found my-self liking it. I like Eric.

It was quite disappointing when I didn't have fireworks going off in my head, but instead butterflies in my tummy erupted, spreading a smile across my face as I took in his features, _yet again. _He really was beautiful. And hot. And sexy. And gorgeous. Oh how the list goes on….

If someone told me three weeks ago that I'd be cuddled up in bed with a half-naked Eric I would have called_ them_ the crazy one.

Deciding to get up, I unwrapped my body from Eric's and I instantly missed his cool skin making the most delicious mix of Louisiana heat with his vampire coolness. My movements caused the lights in the cubby to switch on brighter, showing me the Viking spread out once again.

By the time I was ready for the day/evening, dressed in work clothes that Pam had bought me, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and just as I was pouring my-self a cup of coffee, someone knocked at the door.

"Alcide, haven't you done enough?" I snapped as I opened the door on a crack, letting the full view of Alcide come into view, he looked rough but sober. I suppose that's a start.

"Sookie let me in and we can talk." He replied, looming over the door frame.

"I'd rather not. We can talk on the porch but so help me God if you try to intimidate or lay a hand on me I will use my microwave fingers on you." I opened the door and swiftly shut it behind me, striding over to the chairs, not the porch swing. That swing holds significance to me now, it's were Eric and I shared our first kiss; I don't want Alcide tainting it with his hurtful words that I'm sure are to come.

"So what do you want?" I asked, annoyed that he had interrupted my coffee and stopped me from organising the evening appointments for Eric. He had left me a useful list of sources and what he requires from me to do, all looked pretty simple but I didn't want to screw it up on my first day or rather evening…

"I want to apologise." He countered, taking the seat next to me, a little too close.

"I'm listening."

"I don't like the thought of you being with a fanger, its wrong, a nice girl like you should settle down with a guy that has a beating heart, not a cold dead one. Beforehand Debbie and I had a fight, I started drinking, things got said, I went out for a run to let off some steam and I guess I thought it was a bright idea to show up here."

"That sounds like an awful lot of excuses. If you're just going to waste my time then I think you should leave." Huffing, I stood up, straightening my skirt ready to go back inside.

"Sookie wait." Grabbing my arm, he spun me back round to face him. "I'm sorry; it was inexcusable showing up like that, I am really sorry Sook." Taking a sneaky peak inside his head, I realised he meant it.

"Okay but please can you leave now? I have a lot of work I need to do."

"Sure thing, if you ever get in trouble with Eric's lot though, be sure to call me, I'm always here for you Sook." Turning on his heels with a smile, he took off down my porch.

"Alcide." Turning round to face me again, a look of hope spread across his face. Uh oh. "Did you believe I was dead?" I asked before taking a peek inside his head to see, it was a struggle without physical contact but I managed it.

"Truthfully? I thought Compton had you, you and him….you were never stable, he had his chance with you and he blew it, several times, you put up with his bullshit for long enough, I figured that you told him straight and he went berserk, locking you up in that big mansion of his."

"But did you think I was dead?"

"Yes." He was telling the truth.

"Thank-you Alcide"

One hour later I had the living room turned into a temporary office as I organised all of Eric's appointments and vampire affairs. It wasn't as hard as I thought, although working to a dead line and making sure I didn't screw up made it seem harder. For tonight, Eric had nine different appointments with eight different vampires and one werewolf, and a couple of wizards.

I had placed each appointment according with the subject and urgency, and called up Draco and Hermione and they asked for the latest appointment due to not recovery from the jetlag just yet and had peculiar hours. Really in the end it turned out brilliantly, the appointments that have the higher priority had an earlier time slot so therefore it only seemed right that Bill came last.

By the time Eric was due to wake up, I had already eaten, gathered the information needed for the night and tidied up, all ready for the Viking; having decided earlier that Eric and I needed a chat about what we technically were. Are we together now? Am I his? What does being his enthral? Does he live here now? If so where are his clothes? Would he let me move to Jason's if that was the case? There's so many questions unanswered and no doubt Eric would make it difficult to get an answer out of, he'd just use the time to make dirty innuendoes.

Mid thought, my cell rang _'Sexy and I know it'._ Eric.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Y-"

"Sorry I don't want to buy whatever you're selling. Please don't bother me again, good-bye." Smirking I hung up. Winding up Eric is always fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time Sookie gets a phone call about Jason being bitten by were-panthers, Sookie gets some answers, Eric gets pissed, Pam becomes hostess and Alcide gets told.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damm he fly. _

Giggling I picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

"Sookie come down here."

"Oh Eric it's you, you sound pissed, are you okay?"

"Now Sookie…" I'm in trouble.

Walking over to the cubby I began my descent down the stairs, not realising that Eric would be stood at the bottom watching.

"Beautiful view." He chuckled. Yelping I let go of the railings half way, falling down, only to be held up by a pair of strong arms. "Good evening Miss Stackhouse." He smirked as he placed me back on my feet, his body still pressed against mine.

"Good evening Eric. How did you sleep?" I smiled sarcastically. In a blur I was pinned against the wall, my arms above my held, held down by one of Eric's large ones, his face inches from mine, his eyes switching from looking at my lips to my eyes.

"Eric" I breathed. "We need to talk." My panties had become wet yet _again_ by Eric Northman, which has got to stop happening.

"Do you have any idea how intoxicating you are? It's not just your blood or fae heritage, it's _you." _His lips went to my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling down to my collar bone and back up to my ear lobe, taking it into his mouth and nibbling. "Oh God" I moaned instinctively; his mouth on my body felt like heaven.

"Talk away Miss Stackhouse" He mumbled as his free hand moved down my waist to cup my butt, massaging it with his _very_ large hand. His hand wasn't the only large thing as a bulge formed in his boxers; this was also becoming a common occurrence.

"Eric I need you to….ooohh….stop!" He was grinding his bulge into my body, his hand squeezing and massaging my ass harder, his lips sucking on my neck, causing my panties to get even wetter.

Groaning he let go of my hands above my head and moved his hand from my ass to my waist, but his head only moved to rest on my shoulder as he took unnecessary heavy breaths. "When you smell and look like that," he growled, "I just wanna fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you."

I gulped, suddenly realising that Eric hadn't fed in ages and me being part fairy would obviously tempt him and push his control. "Eric you don't want to hurt me, please, we can go sit outside, and the sun has set now hasn't it? Come on Eric, snap out of it" Taking his face in both my hands, I forced him to look in my eyes. His fangs had appeared some time before during our intimate moments which looked heavily seductive, despite the damage I knew they could cause. Closing his eyes he took a moment to recover, his hands covered mine, his fangs snapping back to wherever they come from. "I would never harm you." He whispered. Gulping he closed his eyes and then opened them back open again and smiled.

"Let's go up, it's probably best I go first, that way I won't peek…although the view really would be magnificent."

"You've cheered up, I thought you got grumpy when you had to wake up before the sun set?" I asked as he descended up the stairs, staring at his glorious ass.

"It's not every evening I get a delicious fairy incredibly aroused and practically begging for my touch" He snickered.

"Hey I did not beg!" By this time I had also reached the top of the stairs and was reaching for Eric's hand which he held out for me to grab.

Walking over to Gran's old worn out sofa we sat down hand in hand. "Eric what are we? And I don't mean vampire and fairy, I mean relationship wise, I work for you and yet we have this _thing_ going on. And then there's the fact that you won't be King when Bill gets his memory back meaning I won't have a job, what will I do? Then there's also the fact that you practically live here, I need answers Eric." I was out of breath by the time I had finished.

Smiling, Eric replied smoothly. "Sookie even when I have to step down as temporary King I still wish for you to work _with_ me, not for me. I have numerous businesses all over Shreveport; I'm even opening a shop in Bon Temps, the position of manager is yours if you want it, you would deal with everything, all you would have to do in relation with working with me is attend a monthly meeting where every manager attends and we discuss any problems they may be having. In regards to my presence here, I'm hoping that the more you see me, the more I'll grow on you."

"Like a fungus?" I replied wittily, smirking slightly.

"I wouldn't put it like that." He chuckled. "But in all seriousness about our living arrangements; I will be leaving the Corvette here after tonight and I will be flying home, I feel you need your space for a bit, to get reacquainted with the world

And now onto the matter with what you said about what we are, it is your decision Sookie, I know in the past I have done things that have upset you and made you think ill things of me, but get to know me, I'm not all bad. I want you to be mine. Mine and mine alone, being mine won't be like when you were with Bill. I refuse to sugar coat everything; exclude you from my life, treat you as something to be kept away, hidden, and only brought out to be put on show. If you decide to be mine I will be yours as well, you will be given the highest status a human can be given in terms of vampire ranks, you will be shown respect, have your say in area matters, be my lover who represents us with the strength that you possess, you will walk with pride as you carry our name. But that's what we will appear like to the outside world. To me you will me my lover, my confident, my advisor, my security, my happiness, my trusted, my best friend and my love.

I just want you Sookie, I want all of you, I don't just want your body…I want….i want…"

"Shh, I know… I know." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck as tears fell down my face, burring my face in his neck and inhaling his unique scent.

Sniffing, I removed my self from his body and gently smiled at him, his eyes were red rimmed but filled with hope. "We need to get to work mister if you're going to make your first appointment."

"Lead the way Miss Stackhouse." He replied gently as he took my hand in his.

After gathering everything Eric would need, I slipped my make-up into my purse and headed out to the car my hand still in Eric's.

We had been driving for five minutes with the music on low, sat in a comfortable silence, whilst I was figuring out my thoughts.

"Eric are you still King on Sundays?"

"Darling I'm King every day of the week, have you seen this body?" He replied cheekily.

"You know what you meant!" I said, squeezing his hand which was still holding mine, our fingers still interlocked.

"No, I have Sunday's free, even vampires need a night off. Got something in mind?"

"We're going on a date. No-where fancy, just a normal date, we will get to know each other more personally, rather than get to know the inside of each-others mouths and then we can truly decide if we want to take it to the next step."

"It's Thursday today so that gives you two nights after this one to find the most jaw dropping, sexiest, most beautiful dress to wear. Want Pam to join you?"

"I suppose. She _did _do a good job with the work clothes I guess. Would you allow your Sherriff and your assistant to have a few hours off in order to find…how did you put it? The most jaw dropping, sexiest, most beautiful dress to wear?"  
>"Sookie I didn't mean-"<p>

"Don't worry I know what you meant, you want to spoil me rotten and spend quality time with Pam."

"You know me too well." He winked.

As we drove up the drive way of HQ, Eric took the time to ask what appointments he had but not before he asked what I did during the day. "Alcide dropped by."

Instantly his fangs dropped and he produced a low growl. "Did he harm you." He demanded, almost threatening. He turned off the engine, and turned to face me, his eyes instantly searching for injury.

"Eric calm down, he tried to apologise, it was a crappy apology but he didn't harm me, I swear. Now put your fangs away, its rude to show up with them out." Smiling, I squeezed his hand reassuringly as his kissed my forehead and rubbed my cheek.

"Please try to avoid being alone with him, I know you can defend your-self but if anything happened to you- I'd never forgive my-self." He kissed my cheek and stared into my eyes, almost looking like he was trying to record every detail of my face and commit it to memory.

"You can't always be there Eric but I promise I'll try not to be alone with him, I'm more wary of him now, I don't really know much about Alcide in all honesty. Now let's go inside, it looks like your first appointment is here."

As Eric started the engine again; the vampire waiting got out of his car and waited patiently by the main doors. Getting out first, Eric raced round to my door, holding his hand out for me to take, pulling me out of the car gracefully.

"My liege." The other vampire who according to Eric's schedule was called Howard.

"Northman will do just fine, let's get inside; Sookie lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>I say it every chapter that there will be things from each episode included but…. Im getting there, Sookie will find out about Jason in the next one I promise!<strong>

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Theres a line that Sookie says and It's just like the one the receptionist in the board room on the Apprentice says! I am such a dork haha!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Look I am telling you; I don't care if you're here by the request of the President, you are not seeing him tonight, it will have to be tomorrow." I insisted. Vampires are such jerks at times, in this case however, the caller was an utter bitch.

"Fuck you. I will rip your throat out if you don't-"

"Ah Sookie my favourite breather." Pam said as she sauntered into the office, interrupting the bitch on the phone that I had on speaker. "Who is it on the line?" She asked peering over looking at the landline.

"Some bitch representing someone from Oklahoma, says the person she is representing is Freyda I think…" I replied, clicking away on the laptop.

"Oh the Queen. Let me deal with this." Pam smirked, holding the phone up to her mouth but still keeping it on speaker. "Listen here you little shit. This is Pamela, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana, progeny of Eric Northman, temporary King of Louisiana, Viking and badass 1,000 year old vampire. If you insult his assistant one more time I will use your fangs as cocktail sticks for mini sausages and let the fangbangers at fangtasia use them. Do I make my-self clear? You have no authority here, your Queen has no authority here, and she is so damm lazy that she can't even dial the fucking number herself. You are at the bottom of the waiting list. Bye fucker."

After ending the call, she regained her usual 'fuck with me and your dead' persona and picked up the pen on my desk and signed the book that had to be signed by all visitors.

"Pam I need to go shopping for a dress. Eric and I have a date on Sunday." I admitted whilst blushing.

"We will go tomorrow night; I'll pick you up at ten and we'll go in my car, I don't fancy a trip in the shit-mobile."

"I don't want to go anywhere too expensive Pam, I can't afford it."

"Don't worry I've got Eric's magic card details memorised."

"In the vault?" I asked, remembering our first meeting.

"You're learning. Now be a doll and tell him that I'm here." Pam winked before taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Pam you're over two hours late!" I exclaimed; taking a look at how truly late she was. A few hours ago she had called my desk, asking for an appointment with Eric with the agenda of what was to be done about Bill. He had been staying in the Fangtasia dungeon to protect members of the public; so Pam says….

"I was busy" She purred as she wiped imaginary substances away from the corner of her mouth…ew.

"Eric, Sheriff Pam is here." I said down my ear piece.

"_Send her in please"_ He muttered back using his 'I'm concentrating' voice that I had soon become familiar with.

"Eric will see you now" I told Pam as I resumed my work. I was quite enjoying organising everything in a peaceful environment. The vampires that had visited were surprisingly pleasant and hadn't tried to bite me once, but that didn't stop the odd 'what are you?' question, but still, it didn't stop me from enjoying my work.

Cheekily, when things got quiet and I had time to fill I'd have a look at dresses online but I wasn't having any hope and instead decided to see if Eric wanted any help; I'd find him with most often trying to look busy but we both knew that he had shut down an online game as soon as I walked in, he wasn't kidding anyone but it didn't make it any less amusing watching him try and to look like he was actually doing something every time.

As I was sorting through some emails that had been sent to the Royal email account, I got a phone call straight to my cell.

"Hello Sookie speaking."

"Sookie its Jess, look we have Jason here but he's badly hurt, he looks bitten and not the vampire type-he smells of were, we don't know what to do" She was practically sobbing down the phone.

"Do you know where the new Royal HQ is?" I asked quickly, trying to remain calm but my voice betrayed me.

"Yeah I think so."

"Bring him here, we can help him….hopefully." I couldn't hold back the sob that left my mouth as I said the last word. Closing my eyes I tried to fight back another sob as my cell was taken out of my hands.

"Jessica its Eric, what route are you on?"

….

"I'll fly and meet you there."

….

"Just wrap him in a blanket, don't want him to freeze to death." Eric concluded as he ended the call and placed my cell down onto the desk, instantly pulling me up into my feet and wrapping his strong arms around me, tucking my head under his chin. "Pamela call Ludwig and grab some spare sheets from the cupboard and spread it out over the couch ready for Jason, also cancel all pending appointments until further notice. Sookie I will bring him back as soon as I can, just stay strong, he needs you." Kissing the top of my head, he unpeeled his arms from around my body and held my shoulders with his large arms, bending his face so he was eye level with me. "Trust me"

Nodding, I tried to reign in the tears and distract my-self with helping Pam.

* * *

><p>Less than ten minutes later, Eric zipped into the room, lowering Jason carefully onto the couch. His body was dirty and bloody, bite marks looking like they were healing; presumably by Jessica's blood. Ludwig had arrived almost immediately after Pam had called her; it wasn't exactly pleasurable to see the small doctor again considering the circumstances. After rudely telling us all to go away, the woman began her work, not really letting us see what was going on. I had barely comprehended the fact that Jason was hurt until I saw his pale face, drained of life.<p>

After that what happened was a blur. A few minutes later Jessica and Hoyt arrived, both looking worried for their friend; both covered in Jason's blood and dirt. Ludwig after fifteen long minutes finished her work, telling us that he would recover and heal due to a donation of Jess's blood and because of his fairy genetics, he would not be turning into a were panther. During the fifteen minutes we were waiting, Eric explained how he smelt strong scent of were panther; something I didn't even know existed. His theory was that the people from the Hotshot community who he had been helping by giving them food had kidnapped him to use him in their incest breading campaign, using him to impregnate the women, most probably raping him; I had to excuse my-self as he finished his explanation as I ran to the restroom and threw up my dinner.

* * *

><p>As I sat by my brother's bed side, watching him laugh and joke with Hoyt as he regained his strength, I noticed Eric slip out through the main door; and curiosity spiked something inside of me as I decided to follow him.<p>

"I'll be back soon Jase" I whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

"No worries Sookie, thank-you by the way. That Eric seems like a good guy despite his past and all." He replied smiling back at me full of innocence as always.

"Yeah… he is."

Outside Eric stood facing Portia Bellefleur who seemed pretty angry.

"What the fuck have you done with King Bill!" She fumed, stamping her foot like a three year old. Eric looked merely amused and embarrassed for the woman.

"Portia what are you doing here?" I asked, remaining calm; hoping that my mood would influence hers.

It did not.

"Why am I not surprised to see the whore here?"

"Oh give me a break Portia, you're the one wanting to fuck your great great great great great great grandfather!" I exclaimed, surprising even Eric. Her mind was open, making her easy to read. Gran had always been proud of her knowledge of the Bon Temps residents and their heritage, she and I both knew of Bill's connection to Portia.

"Bill isn't my great times whatever grandfather! What do you know freak."

"Mind how you speak. You come to my establishment, having a tantrum, insulting my employee's and then wanting to commit incest with an amnesia riddled vampire. Leave now before I snap your neck."

Eric's voice was low yet powerful, his fangs lowered looking equally as threatening as the anger in his eyes.

"Fine. But I'll be back." Portia huffed, turning on her heel.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, my cell rang. "Hello Sookie speaking." I said as I spoke into my cell.

"Sook its Lala…something aint right. It's Marnie-"

"Who the hell's Marnie?"

"The witch that cast the spell on Billy boy"

"Fuck."


	22. Chapter 22

**Haven't updated in ages. But good news! Got one last chapter to write for my other story then I will focus on this! But that chapter has got to be a killer; but in 2013 this will be my only running story!**

**Song I based this chapter on is Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Yorkshire lad!**

**Oh and I've decided to very loosely base this on Season 4 because I hate following things to the T. So yeah I'm doing my own thing with this =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"Pam." Eric said his voice level. In less than a second, Pam had zipped to us, awaiting orders.

"Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Go to Moon Goddess, you need to pick up Marnie. It is believed that she is the reason why Bill is even more of an ass of late; pick up our old friend Lafayette on the way, treat him well." Eric ordered, handing Pam the keys to what I presumed was the SUV in the garage round the back.

"Oh don't worry I will." She winked, turning on her heel.

"Pam I mean it. Play nice." Eric said sternly.

"Buzz kill" She muttered under her breath which made me smile despite everything.

Walking back into the foyer we were met with Jason finally healed.

"Sook we're gonna take Jason home, he needs some rest and clean clothes." Jess explained; her hand in Hoyt's.

"Thank-you for helping him, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Take care all of you; ring me when you wake up tomorrow Jase okay?" Giving all three of them a hug, I waved them off out of the window as I slumped back into my swivel chair, closing my eyes as I sighed in exhaustion. Taking a peek at the computer screen, I saw that it was nearly 4am which meant home time for me.

"Sookie when you wake up I need you to do something." Eric said as he sat on the edge of the desk, our legs nearly touching.

"Okay what is it?" Turning to face him, I blew hair out of my face as I was far too tired to move it with my hand. Some would call that lazy, personally I like to think of it as making use of resources.  
>Chuckling at my antics, Eric continued. "When I was sorting out your Grandmother's room I came across a box. It was underneath a loose floorboard and contained some documents; I think you should take a look at them." His demeanour had changed by the time he finished his sentence; his face had now turned serious as he could barely look me in the eye.<p>

"Eric what is it. Tell me." Standing, I stood in between his leg, my face inches from his, searching his eyes for answers. The room had become all too quiet, all I could hear was my breathing that had got quicker as I realised just how close I was to Eric due to my heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Come with me." His voice was a whisper as our eyes flitted between each-others lips and eyes.

"Okay…" _Come on Sookie focus! Don't try and imagine how good his hands would feel on your body….damm his hands are so big…. you know what they say about big hands…CUT IT OUT!_

"After you Miss Stackhouse…" He muttered as his lips came dangerously close to mine.

Gulping, I took a step back even though my body was begging to go closer to him. "Just give me a minute…"

Gathering my purse and switching the computer off, I walked over to where Eric was now standing; waiting by the door. As I reached him, he took hold of my free hand and held it in his as we walked out to the car after he locked the office door; opening the car door for me, I lowered my-self into the smooth leather seats and in under a second, Eric was beside me, stating the engine.

In no time at all, we were cruising down the road; Eric focused on driving as I had my head lowered, fretting over what it was. _Could it be to do with Gran's death? Or something of my parents? What if I was adopted?! Well it would explain a lot…._

"Calm your-self Sookie, you're getting your-self into a state" Reaching across, his large hand rested over my small one, causing me to instantly smile at the gesture. Eric had changed a lot over the year I had been gone, but not so much that he wasn't recognisable; he was just _more._

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?" I asked because I genuinely had no idea why not.

"It's not for me to tell you. I won't speak any more on the matter until you see it; I couldn't tell you sooner, too much has been happening but it seems your life will never be drama free." Pulling into my now re-gravelled drive way, we both got out and entered my house.

"Do you want to grab a true blood whilst I get the box?"

"Want me to get you a drink too?"

"Tea would be nice thanks." It surprised me that he had actually offered to get me a drink; I didn't think that vampires thought about providing for human needs, Bill never did.

Going into my Gran's room, it brought back memories that I had to fight back. I never got real time to grieve for her and because of that, I found it hard to be in her room without wanting to cry. Pushing back the tears, I grabbed the box under the bed and made my way back downstairs; having to stop my hands from shaking with fear.

Eric POV

As Sookie came down the stairs I couldn't help but watch her still. Her appearance earlier had an unfortunate effect on me and it was no different now. It was only thoughts of Bill naked that made my dick go soft. Now was not the time to bend her over the couch and fuck her into oblivion although it sounded very appealing.

Watching her open the box and read the scroll that claimed her to the vampire Warlow, created an urge inside of me. To protect her, to claim her mine. It was the same feeling I had when I first saw the scroll and had it interpreted and then translated by an old acquaintance that owed me a favour. She turned the entire contract into English as well as a gift.

Tears fell from her face as she starred at me in disbelief. I should have told her sooner. I _would_ have told her sooner. But it was never the right time.

Holding her in my arms, I rocked her back and forth as she cried. Damm I hated it when she cried.

"Sookie, you don't need to worry-"

"Not worry?!" She shrieked, rudely interrupting like always, but I let it slide. I always did with her.

"I know Warlow."

"You know him? Can't you get me out of this contract then?" She said, wiping her tears away, her head no longer resting against my chest.

"You are not the only one bound by the contract, he is also. I have invited him tomorrow


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm meant to be going shopping with Pam tomorrow, she won't be happy that we have to reschedule." Eric had to set off home before the sun rose so we continued our conversation over Skype. Him on his cell in the car and me on the laptop whilst leaning against my headboard in bed.

"The meeting won't be long I promise you that. I will come over and pick you up at seven and you should be out the office door by eight fifteen latest." He said as his eyes remained focused on the road ahead; giving me the opportunity to take in his features yet again. God he's beautiful.

"Okay, will the stores still be open though? I know some now cater to vampire hours but I didn't think many did." I explained whilst getting in under the covers so I was comfier.

"Pam will have already rung ahead telling them to stay open. When you spend the amount of money she spends, you get power over certain stores. If I wasn't filthy rich she would have made me bankrupt decades ago." Smirking to his-self, he changed gear in a fluid motion, showing his impressive biceps as he did. Yum.

"Sweet Sheppard of Judea!"

"What have you got planned for the day?"

"I've got a feeling Sam and Jason will be stopping by later. It's weird not going to sleep with you here."

"Miss Stackhouse am I right in believing you miss me? Especially in your bed?"

"I'm cutting you off now…see you at seven Viking."

"See you later telepath."

Eric's smile was the last thing I remember as I let my-self sink into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up, I was relieved to see that it was only mid-day and hadn't slept longer; I wouldn't want guests over whilst having a serious case of bed head.<p>

Showered, dressed and fed; I was ready to face my guests that would be here any minute. Jason and Sam had both text whilst I was getting some food that they would be arriving together at two o'clock.

At ten past two, they finally arrived.

Jason was the first to greet me as he eloped me in a brotherly hug and then headed straight for the refrigerator. Next was Sam. Sam and I hadn't left it on good terms the last time we spoke. Gesturing for him to go sit down, I followed him in.

"Sookie." His voice remained neutral.

"Sam we need to talk and I need you to hear me out first before you jump the gun and interrupt okay?"

Nodding, he sat on Gran's old couch as I sat opposite in the arm chair. "I can smell Northman. This house reeks of him." Sam practically spat as Jason walked in, sandwich in hand; made up of god knows what since I hadn't don't the grocery shopping yet.

"Sam Merlotte! Now you listen here. I know you think I was kinda rude the last time we spoke but you were rude to me as well. I had my reasons for not showing up at work and while I'm not ready to tell either of you my reasons, what I can tell you is that they are legitimate. Eric was doing you a favour by ringing you Sam, because I know I was in no state to make a phone call. Nonetheless I was really rude to you and for that I am sorry, if you need help finding a replacement then I will help you find someone.

Now onto the matter of Eric…well I am now working for him." Jason's face turned into one of disgust as he began to think the worst. "No Jase I'm not a fangbanger or working at fangtasia. Since Bill has gone crazy, Eric is standing in as King of Louisiana and he needed someone to help him with the less important stuff; effectively I'm his secretary as I handle appointments and such but I also help with talking to the Sherriff's if Eric is unavailable. He's also paying me real good and I'm really enjoying it-"

"I bet you are." Sam said angrily as he walked towards the door.

"Hey! You don't get to talk to her like that." Jason sprang up from the couch and got in Sam's face. If we weren't careful a fight could break out.

"Jason it's okay, let him go. He can come find me when he's cooled off and maybe in a better frame of mind. Anyway how are you? All recovered?" I asked as I sat on the couch, hugging the cushion that Eric had been propped up against a few nights ago.  
>"Pretty much, Jess's blood healed me real good. I noticed you haven't got a lot of food in the house, wanna borrow the truck since you don't have a car?"<p>

"It's okay, Pam dropped a car off for me to use today." I hadn't failed to notice the shiny red car on my drive way. A car that you wouldn't typically see in Bon Temps; judging by the badge it had on the bonnet that had a horse on it, I came to believe that it was pretty expensive.

"You mean Pam left you that Ferrari to use for _grocery_ shopping?!"

"Ferrari! Damm I knew it was nice but a Ferrari!" I gasped as I ran out of the house to look at the car closer.

"Sook that's a Ferrari P5 Pininfarina a seriously expensive car. Let me have a drive!" Taking the keys out of my hand which I had picked up on my sprint out of the front door; he opened the door and sat in the leather driving seat. Revving the engine, Jason practically purred at the noise.

Men and cars.

By four o'clock, Jason left after making me promise that I wouldn't crash the car. It seems my dear brother has fallen in love. I had a quick drive of the car and found it relatively easy to drive and before I knew it; I was off to Wal-Mart, armed with my grocery list.

Pulling up was easy and I entered the store with ease. After gathering my groceries, I came to the checkout and pilled my purchases for the woman to scan. Her mind went into over drive as she scanned the several cases of True Blood I had bought and to say she was thinking nice thoughts would be a lie.

Pilling my purchases onto the passenger seat since I didn't know where the trunk was, I nearly made a clean get-away from the thoughts of people around me until a loud shriek cut my hope in two.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Maxine Fortenberry came running up, wearing her hideous pink jewellery as usual.

"Hey Mrs Fortenberry" I said as I shut the passenger door and walked round to the drivers side.

"Now where did you get this nice car from? I know for a fact that your wages wouldn't pay for anything this nice. Bill I presume." '_Fang-banger. No doubt the vampires pay her with luxurious gifts for her to whore her-self out. Her Gran will be rolling in her grave.' _She thought.

"New job. Huge Corporation and this is a company car. Now if you don't mind I will be on my way. Oh and for your little gossip group, I am no longer seeing Bill Compton." Slamming my door shut, I set off full speed wanting to get away from the horrible woman as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>By the time seven o'clock came I was anxiously waiting for Eric to pick me up. Jumping as my cell phone rung, I listened to the ringtone for a moment before picking it up;<p>

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

Picking the phone up I smiled as I tried to regain my previous posture "Hey" My voice was weak as I recalled the lyrics over and over again. To say I was touched would be an understatement.

"Sookie Warlow is already at HQ, I'm two minutes away but I'm ringing to ask you to bring the contract with you, we're going to have to head off straight away."

"Okay, I will meet you outside." I hadn't moved the contract from my bedside table where I left it last night and I quickly grabbed it and headed outside, locking the door as I did so. On cue, Eric came down the drive way and turned around before he stepped out of the car and ushered me inside. Once belted up we drove off quickly.

"Whats the huge rush for?" I asked as I settled in my seat.

Looking over to my side, he looked me up and down and gave me an Eric Northman smile. "You look beautiful as ever." I was wearing a red skater dress with a black belt around the waist and my black pump; nothing special.

"Thankyou."

"And to answer your question it is so Pam doesn't get any more pissed off with me."

"She's got you wrapped round her little finger." Smirking, I looked ahead as we continued to speed down the highway.

Two minutes later, we arrived at HQ and Eric helped me out the car. "Don't be afraid" He whispered into my ear.

Opening the doors, I really didn't expect what I saw.

"Warlow I'm telling you, those pumps do not go with this dress!" Pam was standing on a stool as a slightly overweight man with spikey badly dyed blonde hair fussed around her, attempting to slip her feet into some shoes.

"Darling trust me! I know what I'm doing!" The man then turned around and faced Eric and my-self. His tight yellow vest read "Fifty Shades of Gay" and his baby blue shorts left very little to the imagination. His over all campness screamed out at us as he smiled and took in our appearances.

"Well you two look cute as a button! Eric my my you haven't changed. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Sookie, meet Warlow."

My jaw hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**Disclaimer : own nothing**

**If anyone knows any communities appropriate for this story please can you let me know? or if you have one then please can it go in it? much appreciated **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"Hi…"

"Warlow this is Sookie Stackhouse" Bouncing over Warlow bowed and held my hand as he kissed my knuckles in a very dramatic way.

"Miss Stackhouse it is an honour at last. And might I say….. your ass is looking fine in that dress! What size do you take?"

"Warlow…." Eric growled; clearly annoyed.

"Oh calm your titties Eric! Wanna know what Warlow stands for darling?" He didn't wait for an answer as he dived straight into his explanation. "W stands for 'Want', A stands for 'Anal', R stands for 'Really, L stands for 'Loud', O stands for 'Only and finally W stands for 'Willys'! Want Anal? Really Loud? Only Willys!" He looked proud as he recited his explanation.

My jaw dropped at his boldness, taken aback by his statement. "Oh." Was my only reply. What else did he expect me to reply with?

"Warlow…" Eric growled yet again; he must have sensed how uncomfortable I was. I have nothing against gays, my best friends are gay! It was just I didn't expect him to be so blunt; even Lafayette wasn't that bad!

"Oh shush Eric, I'm just having a laugh! So Sookie dear, what size do you take?" Warlow asked as he ushered Pam off the stool. She looked amused to no end.

"Eight mostly" I replied, not really sure where he was going with this.

"I'll have you a dress made by Tuesday! Eric the usual I gather?"

"Pam will inform you; now let's go into my office and discuss the contract. We don't want to hold Sookie and Pam up any longer." Gesturing towards his office, Eric waited until Warlow was inside; it was then that he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "It will be fine, take a deep breath and don't decide anything until I give you a signal; I don't know his complete intentions just yet." Rubbing his thumb over my knuckles I relaxed under his touch. I wasn't worried about this meeting. I was with Eric. If I was been painfully honest; I trusted Eric. Completely.

Walking into the room, Pam shut the door behind us as Eric led me to his usual seat behind the desk and pulled it out for me; he then went and got the free seat next to Warlow and brought it next to me and sat down, his hand on my thigh. It wasn't too high to be inappropriate but not too close to the knee to be at a unsure teenage level.

"This is the contract that you signed, by the smell of the paper it was forged 400 years ago, maybe more. It states that Sookie belongs to you, tell us of your intentions of the contract, where you want to go from here and I may decide whether to let you live." There was one thing you could say about Eric and that was he didn't beat around the bush.

"And what is your take on this Sookie?" Warlow's question took me by surprise, I was kinda hoping that I could remain silent and let Eric deal with it. I'm not made for this political contract supernatural shit.

"I want to be free. I want to be my own person. I am independent and there is no way in hell you're taking that away from me." I held onto Eric's hand that was resting on my thigh, his fingers interlocked with mine. I must have said the right thing.

"Here's the deal sweet cheeks. I want a model. I want you to be the woman I design my collection around. After that the contract is fulfilled." Both Eric and my-self were completely silent. We weren't expecting _that._

"Oh." We both said together, both looking at each other in the eye as we did.

"But the contract was pretty specific." Eric argued.

"Do I look like I need a fertile woman? I'm a gay as they come vampire for goodness sake!" Warlow laughed at his self, his belly spilling out of his top. Nice….

"I see your point…Sookie?" Eric turned to face me completely although I noticed how he kept an eye on Warlow all the same.

Nodding, I understood what was to be done. "I accept but we're going to draw up a new contract, making sure there are boundaries and that I won't have to leave my home no matter what. We will meet on neutral ground and I want someone supernatural with me at all times. I'm sorry but I don't know you, Eric and Pam don't completely trust you it seems." Warlow simply nodded to the terms.

"Either my-self or Pam will be with you Sookie, most likely Pam since I don't care much for clothes, I much prefer taking them off." Typical Eric.

After that, I left the boys to discuss the contracts and met with Pam in the waiting area.  
>"Hey Pam where's Lafayette and Tara?" I asked as I sat down next to her; she was currently painting her nails a bright pink.<p>

"Oh they're with Draco and Hermione in the other room." Her eyes never left her nails as she finished them off. "Blow." She held her nails out over my mouth as she tightened the lid with her other hand. Blowing lightly over her nails, I watched as she switched hands. "Thanks fairy princess." Rising she lead me through to one of the conference rooms.  
>Sat round a large table was Draco and Hermione sat closely side by side and Lala, Tara and Jesus on the other side, all three looking freaked out. Draco and Hermione looked amused by their reaction.<p>

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked as I looked over to Hermione who had her head in an old looking book.

"We've just explained to these two twats that because of them, we can only reverse the spell if Marnie does it willingly and if twat number one can access whatever demon side of him again, if twat number two also does whatever voodoo shit hes into and if the beauty over there is present and in the magic circle." Leaning back in his chair Draco sat with his feet sat up on the table.

"Draco feet off." Swatting his feet off the table, Hermione closed her book and stood up pacing the floor. "I think we can brew a potion that will give him back his memory if Marnie reverses the spell because I doubt his memory will return with just simply reversing the source." She finished with her hands on her hips looking at us all expectantly.

"So…Tara, Lala, Jesus? Will you be able to do whatever you guys need to do?"

"Hookah frankly I don't give a shit about Mr William Compton… for all I care that hillbilly bastard wanna be suck up fucktard can remain as crazy as he looks." I couldn't help but smile at his statement because I'm sure pretty much everyone was feeling the same way.

"Please Lala, for me? I will make you a pie…"

"Sugar you got your-self a deal but this is the last thing I do for these vampires. I am done with this shit. Now baby boy lets go get outta here. You too cuz." Standing up, Lafayette took Jesus' hand and Tara stood as well.

"I will give you a lift." Pam drawled, clearly not happy. "Sookie you need baby sitting?"

"I'll be fine, I just wanna ask Draco and Hermione a few things then we'll go shopping okay?"

"I'll be fifteen minutes max." Pam replied as I sat down a couple of seats away from Hermione and watched them tidy their books away; Pam leaving with my three friends.

"I don't mean to sound cheeky but can I see some magic? I've never met someone with magic before really and I guess I'm just curious." I fidgeted with my hands as I was unsure of how they would respond.

"Of course you can, just keep it to yourself, I don't want to have to do a memory charm." Hermione replied, Draco smirking at her comment as if sharing an inside joke. "Wingardium Leviosa" With a flick of her wand, the book in front of her began to rise and move to her will.

"Well fuck me sideways." I muttered.

"Of all the spells you could have done, you pick the one we learned in second year? Now this is a cool spell…." Draco raised his wand and muttered a spell under his breath and just as he did, a white light appeared in front of us as a dragon completely white that could be mistaken for a ghost shot out of his wand and began moving around the room gracefully.

"Woah." Just as I spoke, Eric entered the room causing Draco's dragon to shoot towards him; but Eric merely responded with bearing his fangs and the dragon retreated, quickly evaporating into the air.

"When do you think you will have the potion finished?" Eric asked as he sat down next to me.

"Draco?" Hermione asked; he must be the potions expert.

"I'd say by Wednesday, it needs time to brew. In that time we need the three of them to undo the spell Margret or whatever her name is put on wanker boy." Standing up, Draco picked up his suit jacket and popped it over Hermione's shoulders as she also rose. Taking her bag off her, Draco got the keys for their car out of his pocket.

"That will be acceptable, Sookie you'd best grab your jacket and find me in my office; the contract outlines are done." Bidding goodbye to the wizard and witch, I went to find my coat as Eric went to his office.

"_Hermione what's wrong?" _I tried not to listen in but I couldn't help it; I must get my nosiness from my Gran.  
><em>"It's stupid." <em>Hermione replied as I heard shuffling.

"_Tell me Granger." _He pleaded, worry evident in his voice.

"_You called Tara beauty and it just spiked some possessive jealousy that's all." _Her voice trailed off, obviously nervous.

"_Hey, hey. Look at me….You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met or seen. No one even comes close to how you are; you're beautiful even when you're sat on the sofa eating Easter Eggs with no make-up on, my old t-shirt and some joggers. Don't ever doubt your-self. I only called her beauty because I knew it would piss her off; you know me, I'm the ultimate shit stirrer. But nonetheless Hermione Granger, I love you."_

My heart melted at his words as I smiled to my-self, pulling my coat on. Despite his arrogant exterior, his walls came crashing down when he was with Hermione. I couldn't help but compare my-self and the other blonde in the building with them.

"_Really?" _

"_Hermione you're beautiful even when you're hair has gone frizzy and is practically an afro, you've got paint all over your face and you're eating cold pizza."_

"Y'know as a vampire we don't have to be so obvious when we're being nosy." Pam must have arrived when I was smiling to my-self as she stood with her hands on her hips as usual.

"Shopping time?"

"Shopping time." A evil smile came over Pam's face, one that I don't think I had ever witnessed. Usually her face remained unmoved like someone with Botox pumped into their skin.

"I'll just tell Eric I can't look at the contract right now and then we will be off." Slightly running to his office, I opened the door to find Eric with a true blood in his hand; looking at it in disgust. "I'm real sorry Eric but I've gotta go with Pam, I will look at the contracts tomorrow?"

"I will drop them off at your house before sunrise and if you're up we can have a look together. Enjoy your evening." Nodding his head, Eric returned to his work as I shut the door behind me.

To say the car journey was enjoyable would be one of the biggest lies to date.

I spent the journey clinging on for my dear life, all the while wondering if Pam would break my neck if I asked her the question I so desperately wanted to ask. Taking a leap of faith, I plucked up the courage and spoke just as we exited the highway.

"Pam…when I got attacked…you knew exactly what to do and how I would feel. Why was that?" My voice had grown smaller and smaller by the time I was done. The car came to a sudden halt as she turned off the engine and looked straight ahead. The road we were on was quiet with no passing cars; if I needed to run I'd be doomed.

"In 1901 despite my previous occupation when I was human I was abused by a certain vampire. That vampire is now truly dead; he was killed by Eric after he found me. The first full week I spent away from Eric after being turned I spent in London enjoying the….specialities. Surprisingly I didn't kill anyone considering I was still what we call a baby vampire; on the fourth night away from Eric I got into a spot of bother. Whilst walking back to where I stayed during the day, I was attacked by a male vampire and he stabbed me in the stomach with what I presumed was a long rod and bent the sides so I couldn't remove it…. to cut a long story short he raped me brutally for what felt like forever but was in fact merely half an hour before Eric found us. He felt my pain through our bond and ripped the vampire apart, only leaving his torso, head and his genitals. Eric looked after me, nursed me mentally back to as normal as I can be and I was given the pleasure of slicing off his balls and dick and cutting his heart out. Now that's story time over, let's hit the shops."

And like she said, story time was over and we were soon parking up outside the mall strip.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think of the season preview? And my version of Warlow? Review i wanna hear what you think!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sookie POV

"Pam how much do all these cost?" I asked as I viewed my ass in the mirror, spinning around as I felt like a true princess.

"With or without the import costs?" She asked as she gave me some shoes to try on with the dress.

"Pam I can't buy this!" I tried to convince my-self as I fell further in love with the dress. I knew I couldn't afford it; it was way too beautiful to be in my price range. At this point I was seriously considering using my telepathy to rob some rich jerk so I could buy the dress. I looked that good.

"Spin." Her voice displayed her obvious concentration as she took in my form. The shoes she had chosen really didn't help my dilemma. "You are aware that I've got Eric's credit card right?"

"Pam! You can't go around stealing cards!"

"Relax, I'm allowed and haven't you ever heard of the black card?" Pam said as she waved a card with intricate detail engraved in black that read 'American Express'.

"You mean the ultimate card that only the very best of the best get by invitation?" I asked, taking the card from her perfectly manicured fingers and holding the card with the upmost care.

"Someone has done their homework; brownie points for the fairy in the gorgeous dress. Take it off so I can scan it and then we can find a dress for your second date." Sighing, I took the dress off carefully, daring not to look at the tag as I did.

Pam had somehow managed to secure the mall for us tonight; we had complete access to every shop exclusively. No other customers were around, including staff, it was perfect. I had time to fully appreciate shopping as there were no busy human minds walking around; instead there was Pam whose mind was a complete void. However because the mall was completely empty, that meant Pam had become frustrated at how slow I apparently was with walking from one shop to the other. To resolve the issue, she got hold of a couple of Segway's and we strolled around on those instead; but in the interest of fitness on my part, we did walk around the actual shops.

"Any one taking your fancy then Pam?" I asked, trying to engage in usual female chit-chat.

"I could name a few." Placing the bags in the cart that came attached with the Segway's, she got on her own machine as I got on mine and soon we were cruising along. As stupid and foolish as I most likely looked, I never felt cooler.

"I mean romantically….y'know you and Chow sure looked cosy…" I teased; speeding ahead on my Segway, trying to escape her wrath.

"CHOW?! FUCKING CHOW?!" Racing up on my left, Pam looked livid which only made me laugh uncontrollably. Pam was actually kinda fun once you got to know her.

Eric POV

After correcting some details with the contract, I took time to reflect upon the Warlow situation.

Was his intentions true? Would he just use Sookie? Could I trust him? Well the answer to the latter was no. I trust no one. The one person I can count on is my-self.

But over the past couple of centuries, that idea changed. I created Pam. Yes it was under circumstances that I would have preferred to be different but still, she's one of my greatest accomplishments. Heck she's _the_ greatest accomplishment.

And yet that hasn't stopped my branch of trust growing. After Godric's passing I found it hard to trust; it was tense between Pamela and I.

Godric had sworn that he would walk this world with me for eternity, that he my brother, father, son; would always be my constant. And yet he took that away and died by his own hand.

As much as I wanted to call him a coward, I couldn't. I couldn't blame Godric for his own death, instead I blamed my-self.

I wasn't enough.

My phone ringing snapped me out of it. Some song that I have never heard before blared through the speakers and I listened, digesting what Sookie was trying to say.

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. _

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Well that was blunt. Picking up, I spoke to the woman who loved to tease. "Eric Northman." I said down the receiver to the woman who I now also trusted.

"Sookie Stackhouse" She mocked; oh sweetheart you are in so much trouble.

"You called me remember?" Propping my feet up on my desk I began to think of why she was calling.

"Oh yeah… well anyway I forgot to ask, what happened to the man that attacked me?"

"Why are you asking me that now?" I asked, curious as to why she's thinking of such a thing at this precise moment.

"Oh well Pam is taking forever picking out outfits and I guess I'm just curious"

To lie or not to lie…. "He is still in Fangtasia however how much of him is still there can be debated." No point in sugar coating it and lying; with previous knowledge, it is best not to lie to Sookie. Ever.

"Oh…" Her voice became quiet which only meant one thing.

"Sookie he would have gone through with it, he's done it before and will do it again. I'm simply putting a stop to it. I am Sherriff of Area 5 despite this temporary Kingship that I have been given. I protect the _people_ of my area whether they are vampire _or_ human."

"Are you sure it's not just because it's me?" She asked.

"You know me far too well. How's the shopping trip going?"

"Pam is surprisingly a lot of fun." No shocker there.

"_Surprisingly? Oh sugar I've always been fun, you just haven't been around to see it." _Pam's voice laced with her fake southern accent came through the phone which sounded as if she was a few meters away. When I had turned her, she had been residing in San Francisco operating a whore house; she didn't grow up in the states however, she's originally from England.

"I'm glad you're getting on, don't let Pam buy too much for her-self."

"Haha I won't, enjoy your evening Viking."

"You too Telepath." Ending the call I smiled to my-self; she really did trust me.

My happiness didn't last long as Nan stormed into HQ and directly into my office a couple of hours later; her scowl present on her face like always. At least it was consistent, unlike other areas of the authority.

"King Northman" Her gay storm troopers followed her in as she sat down opposite me, her boring dress matching her boring personality.

"Nan. What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, propping my feet up on the desk.

"Bill. Where is he? Is his memory back to normal? Have you caught the witch that did it?" Her questions bored me further; however that boredom was soon gone when a certain blonde walked in.

"Eric-" Her voice was cut short as a gay storm trooper caught her throat; I acted on instinct as I was by her side in under half a second; the storm trooper thrown across the room. Debating how I was going to kill the cunt, Nan cut my killing spree short as she was in my face almost immediately.

"Northman tell me now why you have just thrown one of the authority's guards across the fucking room!" She snapped her fangs down trying to intimidate me only making her look like a fool as usual. Baby vamp.

"He harmed her, she is mine." I let my voice speak my feelings: anger. Although I did hide the worry, if Sookie wasn't alright I swear….

"Who is she?" She hissed, slowly stalking towards us.

"She is my assistant and also mine. To answer your earlier question, Bill is currently under surveillance in Fangtasia, his memory isn't back to normal but I have people working on it and the witch has temporarily disappeared however Pam is currently finding her." I said smoothly.

"Very well. It seems we are leaving. Don't fuck this up Northman or it will be your body on the end of a stake do I make my self clear?"

"Is that a threat?" Sookie interjected, moving to stand by my side.

"Eric deal with your human." Sauntering out, her storm troopers followed suit and finally when the door slammed shut, I retracted my fangs and turned to Sookie. She didn't appear to be too upset, more shocked.

Taking her face in my hands, I checked her over for injury; only finding slight bruising around her neck. Piercing my finger on my fang I rubbed some blood over the bruises and watched as they slowly faded already.

"Sookie are you okay?" Stroking her cheek I watched as she gently smiled.

"I'm fine, my ankle hurts a little from falling backwards with these heels on but I'll be alright. Thank-you for sticking up for me." Kissing my lips gently I felt in complete ecstasy.

"I'm taking you home" Picking her up, I grabbed my keys on the way out, grabbing some tissues and a bottle of water as I did; fully intending on looking after her.

Sookie POV

After exiting the mall with our purchases, Pam dropped me off at HQ; she had to go witch hunting however she promised to drop my dresses off at my house.

To say my arrival was welcome would be a lie. Eric defending me so much surprised me; no I didn't expect him to sit by and let someone hurt me badly but still. It was nice…despite being choked.

In addition to this, having him smear his blood over my neck to heal the bruises was also a shock but then I remembered how it healed me so quickly when I was attacked. My ankle still hurt though and we both knew his blood smeared over it wouldn't work, only digesting it would; but he didn't even ask if I wanted it, but I still felt like the offer was there, even if he didn't voice it.

I emerged my-self in the comfort his arms provided as he carried me to the car, thoughtfully bringing some tissues and water to clean the blood off before it dried. When he had me buckled up and sat comfortably, only then did we set off.

"Have you got ice at home?" He asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"No, why?" I replied, wiping the blood off and checking in the mirror if the bruising had gone completely. Much to my relief it had.

"Quick de-tour then and it's for your ankle." Turning the car around, we sped off in the direction of the 24/7 Wal-Mart.

"You called me yours back there…" There was no easy way to bring up the subject.

"I know your thoughts and feelings on the subject Sookie; I think it's a talk we're best having when you're fully rested."

"Okay but we're definitely having it." And with that we pulled up in a space in the Wal-Mart car lot.

"I'll be back in a second." He said as he opened his car door, but before he could close it I spoke up.

"You're not going in without me; what's best is that I walk on it and then put ice on it if it swells." Unbuckling the seat-belt I moved to get out of the car and in a flash Eric was by my side helping me out.

"You're even more stubborn than Pam which a challenge in itself." Offering me his arm, he walked us up onto the curb as I hobbled along, not letting him know how much pain I was actually in when I applied pressure to it.

Stupid vampire guard.

After passing the third isle Eric had had enough. "Sookie you may have a good poker face but you don't fool me. Get on my back." With Eric crouching in front of me I got a wonderful view of his ass. And what an ass it is.

"Eric you can't be serious." I giggled as I took in the sight. A thousand year old sex god vampire was offering me a piggy back.

"Fine…" Standing up straight he began to walk away, leaving me stranded without something for support.

"Wait!" I called out. Thankfully he turned around however he did have a smirk on his face. Typical. After safely getting onto his back I thanked the Lord that I was wearing pants however that didn't stop a heat spreading through me as I felt his hands on my legs and his strong back against my chest. "I'd of thought that the King of Louisiana wouldn't want people seeing him give a human a piggy back in _Wal-Mart _or at all for that matter." I said as I rested my head on his muscular shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck as he led us down another isle at a leisurely rate.

"First of all it's _temporary_ King" He teased as he began stroking my legs softly. "And second of all I'd of thought it would be you worrying. I am not blind to the large majority of people's views of vampires and the people associated with them."

"I stopped caring what people thought about me a long time ago." Sighing I paid attention to what isle we were on. It was no-where near the ice. "You have no idea where ice is, do you?"

"Course I do." He replied taking us down the candy isle.

"Ooooh Eric stop!" Looking on my left, my mouth watered at the different candy bars drawing me in.

"That's something I certainly won't be hearing from you when we're naked." Taking us back a few steps he waited for me as I picked up some chocolate bars, whilst still being on his back. "I thought you had already done your food shopping this morning."

"Yeah I did but I think I deserve some candy after shopping with Pam" Wrapping my arms back around his neck, I held the bars in my hand as we set off again. "Ice is on the end isle Viking"

The store was surprisingly quiet and we only saw a couple of people who didn't even look at us for which we were grateful. But that soon changed.

"Sookie?!" A high pitch shout came from in front of us as the woman who shouted, dropped the cereal box she was holding.

"Debbie!" I said, also in shock. Walking over to us, she looked us up and down clearly disgusted.

"Eric Northman?" She said hesitating.

"Were whore." Eric replied, no doubt smirking. I pinched his shoulder for that.

"What are you doing here Debbie…?" I asked wearingly. The bitch had tried to kill me after all. "I thought you lived in Jackson."

"Oh I do but I came looking for Alcide. I thought you were dead." She sounded kinda disappointed about that but like I say; she tried to kill me.

"Well here I am…anyway we best be going, we're just getting some ice for my ankle." Eric took the hint and turned around, taking us in the opposite direction.

"Would have thought since you're their blood whore they'd heal it for you..." The very distinctive sound of Eric's fangs snapping down broke the silence that followed her statement and I became all too aware that Debbie was now a dead girl walking.

"Eric don't hurt her" I whispered in his ear; his whole body had tensed as he heard Debbie's hurtful and very untrue words.

"She doesn't deserve to live. She has taken blood from my kind, sided with a mad man, tried to kill you and now insulted you. I don't think I _can_ let her live." He growled in a truly frightening way. Well… frightening for Debbie at least; for me it only made him even more attractive if that was at all possible.

"I know what she's done Eric but I don't want blood-shed, just let her go, Alcide can deal with her." Debbie had already begun to walk off by the time I finished; thankfully with another snap, Eric's fangs had retracted and he also began to walk away. Kissing his temple I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank-you." I whispered.

"If she does anything else-"

"I know, I know" I interrupted, snuggling into him as I rested my chin on his shoulder and put my head into his neck.

I think I'm falling for him. Either that or I already love him, saying that though…the latter was looking more likely the more time I spent with him.

**What do you think? Love hearing from you all =] I know this chapter can seem a bit OOC with Eric Pam and Sookie but King Bill isnt around and we've never seen that on the show. In the books Pam is a lot more fun and more soccer mom at times; also I prefer Pam's background story in the books as to how she was made (google it) than how the show did it but I like the whole idea of Eric coming back to see Pam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When we finally returned home we spent the rest of the night in the cubby just talking and nursing my ankle that was feeling waaaay better. As the sun rose we both fell asleep in each-other's arms, it was like it was taken straight out of a romance film. Not that I minded.

Waking up I found my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me; it was nice to say the least.

I spent the day pampering my-self since it was a Saturday and I had the day and night off, plus tomorrow I was going on a date with Eric.

A date with Eric. A date. With Eric. Eric. Date. Oh my god.

That's a sentence I thought I'd never say.

But still, it didn't stop the smile that came over me when I thought of him or the tingle that spread through my entire body when I imagined him whispering into my ear.

By four o'clock I had returned to the cubby, waiting for my Viking to wake up from his day rest. Instead of staring at his magnificent body (he had gone to rest topless…again) I decided to read as I thought of it to be rude if I simply stared. Returning to my previous position of resting my head on his chest, I opened my book and began to read; I didn't get back page 5 before the vampire beneath me stirred.

"Sookie…" He groaned as he snaked a hand underneath my shirt, stroking my stomach as he nuzzled into my hair.

"Hey…"I whispered; smiling as he lightly kissed behind my ear.

"How was your day" He asked whilst kissing his way down my neck, sucking as he did. I could barely stop the moan from leaving my lips.

"Mmmm it was okay" Giggling, I pushed him onto his back as his tongue hit a sensitive spot that tickled. Sitting up I looked down at the vampire laid before me; his hair ruffled and un-styled, his bare chest showing his perfect muscles and the smile on his beautiful face just for me. "What have you got planned for tonight?" I asked whilst rubbing my hand up and down his chest.

"Checking on Fangtasia and seeing Bill. How about you?" His hand closed over mine as our fingers entwined.

"I was thinking about going to Merlottes; I can't avoid it forever." I had thought about it all day, debating whether it was right for me to go back so soon.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, now is it okay if I have a shower?"

* * *

><p>As Eric parked I took a deep breath and looked around the Merlottes car lot. A lot had happened here, a lot I'd like to forget but I couldn't have it all.<p>

"Lets get this over with." Stepping out of the car, I smiled at Eric as he walked around to my side – human speed, and took my hand in his; walking us towards the main entrance. I didn't fail to notice how his body was in-between the woods where I was attacked and my body.

Walking into Merlottes was much more eventful than I thought it would be. When the door closed behind us, the entire room fell silent. Simultaneously every thought in the bar bombarded my brain, flooding it with their horrible thoughts and judgement. It took every ounce of strength I had not to crumble to the ground clutching my head and screaming for it to stop.

Sensing my pain, Eric turned to me and took my head in both of his hands and pressed a kiss to my forehead, soothingly me slightly as I managed to concentrate on his void. By being only around vampires and very few humans for so long has meant that I haven't been practising with my shields meaning that I was totally unprepared for the assault on my mind.

"We can leave if you want" He whispered, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"It's okay, I'm fine…I'm fine" I whispered back, mostly to my-self.

Taking my hand again, Eric guided me to a booth and sat down with me, both of us ignoring the still silent and paralysed crowd; well until Eric tackled the situation that is. "I suggest you all return to your meaningless lives and think about how most of you will die from obesity as you chug down that quarter pounder and drink your selves to death." Eric's voice boomed over the bar and everyone immediately tensed, fear spreading through the room like a forest fire. Although I should be outraged by his statement, I couldn't help but smile as he firmly put everyone in their place. What disturbed me however was the absence of Sam. Where was he?

"Eric where's Sam? Can you smell him?" I asked when the room got back to normal and we were waiting for service.

"He's in his office hiding." Smirking, Eric waved over Arlene that was hovering near-by.

"Hey Arlene" I said, smiling up at my friend who I hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Hey Sookie, who's your friend?" Arlene replied, nervously eyeing Eric up. '_He may be gorgeous but he is…dead.' _Her thoughts practically screamed at me.

"Arlene this is Eric, Eric this is Arlene and sweetie I can hear your thoughts." Smiling up at my friend I watched as her face dropped.

"Oh Sookie I'm so sorry! I-um-er….Nice to meet you Eric; now what can I get y'all?"

"House wine for me please."

"True Blood, whatever type you've got." Eric said, snapping his menu shut and handing it back to Arlene with a wink.

After making sure that we couldn't be heard I finally turned back to Eric.

"So Mr Big Bad Viking, what are we doing tomorrow night?" I asked smiling up at the blonde.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Reaching to my side, he took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he did.

"Well can you at least give me a hint? I bought a dress with Pam but I don't know if it will be suitable"

"If you get cold I can always get you a jacket. Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours."

As our drinks were delivered we chatted and laughed, almost blending in with the crowd. By the time we were close to leaving, Sam still hadn't come out from his office, but that didn't matter. I had a feeling it would only ruin my night with Eric anyway. "Are you wanting to go to the bar with me or home?"

"I haven't seen Fangtasia in a while, is it okay if I stay out in the bar whilst you're with Bill?" I asked after sipping on my wine.

"Course, although I think I will have Pam keep an eye on you, we don't want you getting into any trouble." Grinning he took a swig of the true blood but as soon as the bottle left his lips, his face turned to disgust.

"Not great huh?"

"Not the finest thing I've tasted."

"And what would that be…" I asked; boldly flirting.

"When I drank you're blood. Granted it wasn't the moment I was hoping but still… however there is one thing that I am absolutely certain about that tastes better. It won't even compare to your blood."

"Oh…" I failed miserably at hiding my disappointment and hurt; it was strange feeling upset that Eric preferred something other than my blood. I guess I just got used to being 'irresistible'.

Holding back my hurt, I didn't notice that Eric had scooted a lot closer and had his large hand held over my thigh as his lips moved to my ear. "The only thing better is going to be when my head is buried between your thighs, my name on your lips, screaming out as my tongue licks your sweet _sweet_ pussy over and over again." My breath got caught in my throat and my eyes glazed over as a tingling sensation that was becoming more and more familiar with each second I spent with Eric Northman; spread over my body.

Outrageously yet unbelievably sexily, Eric took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked and nibbled a little before kissing down my neck to my collarbone; his lips leaving a trail of fire on my skin, making his every touch leave a little piece of him-self there. "I think we should go…" he breathed, sounding just as affected as I was. Taking my hand, he pulled me out of the booth and thrust a wad of cash that I was sure way over the amount due on the table and practically dragged me outside. The parking lot was once again empty, for which I was thankful for as I found my-self laying across the bonnet of Eric's car; his lips crashing onto mine. Our tongues met as our hands ran over each other's bodies; Eric's hands playing with my hair in the most sensual way. Our kiss was one of lust; built up lust that had been waiting to happen for so long. And boy did I enjoy it.

Our making out session however was interrupted by Eric's phone ringing;

_Every morning__  
><em>_Every evening__  
><em>_Ain't we got fun__  
><em>_Not much money__  
><em>_Oh but honey__  
><em>_Ain't we got fun_

Eric's lips left mine and we both groaned with frustration; our foreheads pressed together as we came down from the high.

"_What."_ Eric bit out into his cell as he held is against his ear; his eyes roaming over my body as he did. The only light around us was that of the dim lamps around Merlottes, lighting us both up just enough to see one another.

"Fuck. I'm on my way, stay there and text chow to clear the club. I'll be flying so expect me in the next ten minutes; I will enter through the back so if anyone comes through the front, presume them hostile and take the necessary precautions. Under no circumstances Pamela must you try and find her; as your maker I command you." Sighing, Eric tore away from my body and stood straight. Following his lead I got firmly on my feet and straightened my clothes; touching my hair out of habit.

"Eric what's happened?" Swallowing, I tried not to freak out as I noticed he was wearing his 'oh shit' look.

"Marnie cursed Pam and escaped; alongside King Bill."

Well that aint good.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! Chapter 26! I'm using some of season 4's events in the upcoming chapters like Pam's face falling off… Gotta love Pam!<br>Leave me a review so I know what you're thinking of the story? Got a shit load of exams coming up so might not hear from me in a while; this isn't a plea for reviews but it does honestly keep my spirits up and confidence. I have a lot of self-doubt…can you tell? haha**

**Oh and the song lyrics are for the actual ring tone Eric had for Pam in season 3 when his phone went off during his meeting with Russell. **

**Disclamer: Own nothing.**

**Just saw a bug fly past my screen so im gonna go freak out... tell me what you think season 6 will be like!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sneak peak ends at page break. Some people are concerned that Eric will get cursed or whatever. Don't worry he won't. It's been overly done and boring. Plus it makes me tired just thinking about it.**

**This story is light, not heavy plot; I'm writing this because it's an escape for me, and hopefully for other people too. It really is a pleasure writing and I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favourting. I love writing for you guys.**

**Thanks to lotten83 for giving me the correct swedish translation. Much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Eric drove at full speed back to my house, breaking every speed limit but I couldn't blame him for it. If Jason was in trouble then I'd do anything to get to him. With Eric being so quiet, saying it was tense would be an understatement; however I did get my way and made him talk….eventually.

"Eric I'm coming with you."

"No. Absolutely not." He parked the car and strode out almost immediately as soon as the ignition was off. Following his body with my eyes, I watched as he opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag that fell to the floor with a heavy clunk.

"You don't get to make that choice for me." By that time I had reached him and was stood before his crouched form. The duffle bag contained numerous weapons; stakes, guns, chains e.c.t. Everything a thousand year old vampire needs I guess.

My words snapped him out of his warrior trance and he stood up straight and faced me, taking my face in his hands. "I can't loose you; I've only just got you. I can't-" His voice broke as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against mine like he had earlier. It broke my heart seeing the affect I had on him; it was that moment that I truly knew that I had fallen for Eric Northman. I had fallen hard.

* * *

><p>Eric POV<p>

Her scent engulfed my entire body, being this close to her wasn't good. Pam has to be my priority right now.

"I can't loose you; I've only just got you. I can't-" I pressed my head against hers, trying to gain some will power; to not just kiss her senseless and fuck her right here over the bonnet. And then Pam's face flashed before my eyes and I felt instantly guilty for putting my sexual needs in higher priority of her life.

"Okay, I will stay here but call me before you go to ground. I can't loose you either." Her lips kissed my cheek softly, setting every fibre inside my body on fire.

I couldn't stay here any longer.

Grabbing the duffle bag, I detached my-self from Sookie and soared into the sky, heading for my bar. But I couldn't escape her. Sookie's scent drenched my clothes and skin, it was like she was now a part of me.

Fuck I'm whipped. Pam's right.

That's really fucking annoying.

Touching down just outside the front door of the club, I did a quick sweep of the area before entering through the back. "Pamela det är jag,skjut mig inte för fan,jag gillar den här tröjan" I shouted through the empty hallways.

A sob sliced the silence in half as I heard my child cry uncontrollably. She hadn't cried like this her house that had the majority of her shoes in caught on fire.

Following the sound of her cries, I found her in a corner of my office, my sword resting next to her as she hid her face in her hands.

"It smells like death in here."

"It's me."

"Pam…" I said as I neared closer, ignoring the smell of rotting flesh.

"Bill escaped because of me. I fucked up – Royally." She cried, her voice crackling slightly.

"Show me Pamela…"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Show me."

"No." Fuck my child is stubborn.

"As your maker I command you." That did it.

She moved her hands away and the sight was definitely a shock. Her face had black patches, showing obvious signs of rotting flesh, her eyes were rimmed with red blood from her sobbing and was slightly sloping. Pity swept through me as I took in my child.

Marnie is fucking dead.

"Oh…" I whispered, swallowing a lump in my throat. Crouching down to her level, I took a closer look at her skin.

"The witch did this to me… I can feel my-self rotting; I don't know how much time I have left." She struggled to contain her sobs and I felt the pain and sorrow that she was feeling through the bond.

"Are you afraid…?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fuck you. Pieces of me are falling off. I'm pissed." That's Pam, _my_ Pamela. "I'm not going to die like this. We need to get out of here and get the bitch that did this to me."

"No, we need Marnie alive to reverse the spell she cast on Bill." I reasoned, even though it tore me up to do so.

"Let me tell you a little something about _King_ Bill." She spat. "He's a self-loathing, power hungry, pompous little dork and _you_ hate his guts."

"That _is_ treason." I mocked as I hovered my hand over her face, daring not to touch it.

"Eric snap the fuck out of it and get serious. You have no loyalty to Bill Compton, you are a Viking vampire God and you bow to no one. If someone crosses you, you rip out their liver with one fang." Smirking I watched the passion in her eyes come alive and the self-pity for her-self wash away, only leaving anger inside. Anger that was to fuel her and keep her strong despite the…situation.

"Now you've done finished feeling sorry for your-self, get the fuck up and call Ludwig, she will help you while I search for Marnie." Rising I left Pam with the majority of weapons; only taking my sword and gun and ran into the night, having a pretty good idea of where the soon to be dead witch was.

* * *

><p>Sookie POV<p>

Eric had left me the key to his car so I closed the trunk and locked it since he forgot to which was kinda unusual since vampires never forgot anything. _Ever_.

Hearing of Bill's escape did send chills down my spine as I thought back to what his apparent 'heart's desire' truly was.

My blood.

Now I'm no genius but wouldn't he be heading straight here? With that thought I got my southern ass into the house and locked the door. But what good would that do? Eric owned the house still meaning that Bill could just beat the door down. I needed to get somewhere safe and fast.

Jason's was out of the question since he had already gone through so much already, Merlottes was definitely a no go and LaLa's was an _absolute_ no. He was in enough vampire shit as it was. The only really secure place in the area was Bill's house and despite the sabotage Eric and I caused to the mansion it was still pretty sturdy and would protect me from my crazy ex-boyfriend.

Grabbing the shot gun from the kitchen, I hurried out of the house and through into the graveyard. I could have taken one of the car's but I needed to avoid being noisy that would attract anybody in the area that I was there.

The journey to Bill's house was uneventful thankfully and it didn't take long to use the spare keys that Eric had left and enter into Bill's mansion. It was exactly how we left it which meant that I could lock my-self away in the basement where silver bars and reinforced walls could protect me.

Two hours later and I was laid on one of the beds in a cell, blanket over me and book in hand as I scoffed down some chips I found in the human kitchen. To say it worried me that Eric hadn't called would be a lie but he was a thousand years old. He could handle his-self.

A crash upstairs snapped me out of the world of Hobbits, Elves and Orcs and sent me on high alert. In a matter of second, Bill was stood before me topless with only a pair of suit pants on, his fangs down as blood dripped off them, leaving a trail of red down his chin and across his lips. A cruel smirk wretched across his face as he circled the cell I was thankfully locked in like a lion would its prey.

"Bill, leave and this won't get messy." My voice remained strong as I stood up and moved closer to the cell bars, but far enough so he couldn't grab me through the gaps.

"You really think you can defeat me? I am a vampire, you are merely a human."

"I am so much more." My voice quivered as I became more scared by the second. Bill could easily get in here, he could grab some gloves and rip the bars apart, or he could even cut the electrics meaning that the door would swing open. I'm easy for the taking. Running back to the bed, I grabbed my phone and dialled Eric's number, he immediately picked up.

"Sookie?" He sounded out of breath which was unusual for a vampire. Especially Eric.

"Bill's here, I'm at the mansion."

"_Your lover wont save you Sookie." _Bill mocked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm coming, don't provoke him and grab anything that can be used as a weapon but do it discreetly."

The line went dead leaving me with a very angry vampire who had unfortunately forgotten who I was.

Keeping my eyes on the pacing vampire I quickly grabbed one of the silver chains that had been left on the floor and wrapped it around my neck and the left over chain around one of my fists. The movement alerted Bill whose head snapped up and caught what I was doing.

"Ready to die Sookieh?"

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of true blood quotes in this. Unfortunately I do not own them.<strong>

**Sorry about the late update, have a lot of exams and when I say a lot… I mean 14 in total. Just got 9 more to go!**

**Drop me a review so I know how the story is going, I love hearing from you all. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Can't even tell you how much I hate writing and even reading this chapter. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

A gun shot fired through the air and on instinct I dived for cover; throwing my-self behind the bed as I checked my body over for bullet holes. Non. Nada. I felt kind of foolish checking for bullet holes when I knew damm well that I'd feel it if I had been shot. Peaking above the bed, what I saw took me by surprise. Jessica stood over Bill's body that lay on the ground squirming as blood gushed from his chest and stomach. The gun in her hand remained aimed at him as she looked in pure shock.

"Jess?" I whispered, slowly standing up.

Her head snapped up to mine, her eyes piercing at me with, bloody tears threatening to fall. "Sookie shoot me."

Crouching down, she slid the gun under the bars, it hitting the bed with a _clunk._

"What?" I whispered, moving to go get it.

"As your maker…" Bill hissed out as he began to regain movement.

"Sookie just do it! He will command me to kill you if you don't." Her voice was wavering like mine as I stared down at the gun in my hand.

"I c-c-c-command you…."

"Sookie!" Jess urged.

"Bring me her." The next few seconds were like I was on auto pilot, one minute the gun was pointed at the floor, the next it was aimed at Jess; the trigger pulled. I felt out of body as I watched Jess fall to the floor as another bullet hit her; a bullet from my gun. My finger pulling the trigger again and again as I changed my aim to Bill.

As much as I wanted to stop though, I couldn't help but carry on shooting. Bullet after bullet pierced his skin and blood oozed out. It was strangely satisfying.

A swoosh echoed through the room and I changed my aim, pointing the gun at the vampire that had just rushed in. "Sookie."

Eric's voice snapped me out of whatever murderous bubble I was in and brought me to my senses. Dropping the gun I held my hand over my mouth to contain my shock and disgust.

* * *

><p>Eric POV<p>

The sound of gun shots only made me pick up the speed as I flew towards Bill's poor excuse of a mansion. Why didn't I think of it before? Of course he'd go after Sookie; it is her blood he wants after all. Bursting through the doors, I smelt the strong stench of blood. Vampire blood. Following my nose I raced down to the basement and took in the scene; Sookie with a gun and Bill and Jessica both shot on the floor bleeding. Sookie has never looked so hot.

"Sookie." The gun was now pointed at me and for a moment I was intrigued as to what she would do but that was soon obliterated as she dropped the gun and then fell to the floor in hysterics.

Brilliant.

Grabbing Bill by the foot, I picked him up and flung him into a nearby open cell, smirking as he hit the wall with a crunch. Picking Jess with much more care, I placed her body on one of the beds in the other cell. Running upstairs, I grabbed the baby vampire a true blood case. I would have gone straight to Sookie but I knew full well she wouldn't change in the 30 seconds it took for me to sort the vampires in the room out.

Sighing which was incredibly odd for me, I grabbed a blanket and easily pulled the bars apart that stood in the way of me getting to Sookie. She sat on the floor with her back against the bed, staring into space.

"Sookie come on." Holding my hand out to her, I watched as she snapped out of it yet again and looked me directly in the eye. Taking my hand she rose and followed me out and up the stairs into the badly decorated hall. I left Jessica down there knowing that with the silver bars restraining her, she wouldn't do any harm. I had purposely made sure that her cage was separated from Bill so there wasn't any chance that he couldn't be passed the true bloods.

Picking Sookie up bridal style, I quickly flew back to the farm house and locked the door behind me. She hadn't said a word since I stopped her from probably killing both Jessica and Bill and frankly it was bloody typical.

All the times Sookie has needed to shut the fuck up and hasn't and the one time I actually want her to talk she doesn't.

Un-fucking-believable.

"Snap out of it." Taking her face in my hands, I captured her eye, trying to get her to talk. I knew glamouring her wouldn't work but I could at least try to urge her.

She shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "Why did I do that?" Because you would be dead if you hadn't.

"Because Sookie you're a warrior whether you like it or not. You did what had to be done and quite frankly a part of you loved shooting Bill, it gave you power. Something which you never felt when it came to Bill."

She stood silent as she looked back at me and swallowed.

"I'm going to bed…"

"Sleep in the cubby tonight, it will be safe down there. It has a dead lock that you can lock and unlock from inside."

"You're leaving?" My eye brow shot up at the plea in her tone.

"I'll come back in half an hour, I need to check up on Pam but I'll see you before I go to ground."

She moved back a few steps and began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom and I followed swiftly. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity of seeing Sookie naked as she changed.

"How is she by the way?" She asked as I starred as her ass as she ascended the stairs. It took a lot of will power not to grab it as she swung her hips, teasing me with her curves.

"Not happy."

"So the usual then." She giggled. That's _my_ Sookie.

"Of course."

"Why have you followed me up here? I thought that you were going go see the lady in question." We were now standing outside her bedroom, Sookie's hands firmly on those hips I dreamed of holding as I pound into her over and over again.

"Simply escorting you Miss Stackhouse." I tried my best innocent look, the same one that I gave Pam at times when I needed her to do me a favour that went above and beyond.

"Eric go check on your child, scoot!" I let her turn me around and push me out of the door way and was rewarded with a tap to the ass that left us both a little shocked at her audacity but nonetheless; I left the pretty blonde to do her nightly rituals as I went out on search of my no doubt pissed of child and equally pissed off Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writing drama, I prefer banter. Sorry it's such a shitty chapter. I've only got 2 more exams to go hurrah! <strong>

**Sorry these chapters are so slow, especially when I said that this story would be written a lot quicker after id finished Dead Betrayal but I have like two months doing nothing but work at weekends after these next two weeks so prime writing time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The authors note at the bottom of the page where it says IMPORTANT is as you can guess important so can you all please read it? Thanks, much appreciated. **

Song: Black Eyed Peas – Whenever/ Blink 182 – Always.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

I stood on the porch waiting for Eric to arrive. Last night he had apparently come over after checking on Pam and had found me asleep according to his note so he couldn't tell me in person that he'd be picking me up at seven. I spent the day pampering even more, spending some time in the sun and doing my hair all nice. It also helped that I had a beautiful dress to make the date all that more exciting. The dress in question was a floral dress that was made of silk nonetheless. I recognised the designer as Karen Millen which only made me question the price in which Pam or in other words Eric, actually paid for the dress. But still it was lovely. The white material made my tan pop and the just above the knee cut made my legs look fantastic. It was topped off with a little shoulder bag and a pair of flats since I was sick of wearing heels after only one night in them.

At dead on seven, the shiny red corvette pulled up and out stepped Eric in the most jaw dropping suit I've ever seen. However the Corvette in wasn't the same sports car he usually drove, instead this one was a classic and a convertible. But still red; something's never change.

He looked like perfection in his perfectly fitting suit with his hair styled in a way that drew attention to his eyes that he no doubt already knew I loved. The lack of tie gave me a hint as to what the date would be like; without the formal attachments of a tie it seemed that our date would be more casual and therefore comfortable. Something that I was thrilled about.

"Seeing you in a dress like that brings back fond memories." His eyes pierced into me as he looked me over, his eyes lingering on my legs that were perfectly tanned thanks to my day out in the sun.

"I did see the similarity when I picked it out." I replied, instantly getting his referral to the night we met.

"Only you Sookie could have the audacity to come to a vampire bar in a white sun dress." He walked up the few steps to where I stood on my porch and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Smiling, I took his arm and followed him to the car in which he held the door open for me and closed it after I got in. "So are you finally going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked as he drove down my newly gravelled drive way.

"You'll see when we get there." As he drove he opened the clove compartment and pulled a blanket out and laid it over my legs. "In case you get cold" And with those words we sped out of the drive way and onto the road leading to the outskirts of Bon Temps.

We made small talk as he weaved in and out of the traffic; chatting about the house, fangtasia and what he'd been up to in the year I was gone. All the talking distracted me from where we were heading but as he slowed down only then did I take in my surroundings.

"The drive in theatre?" I asked, turning in my seat facing him. "This is my- how did you know?!" I practically yelled when I saw the movie we would be watching.

"You didn't hide your diary very well of when you were a child." He smirked as he pulled up into the nearly empty parking area. Opening his door, he went to the trunk and pulled out a bag and placed it on the hood as he then sat on it him-self, his feet dangling off the end. Holding his hand out, he pulled me up to join him, sitting me down next to him, snuggled into his side. He leaned back slightly and put the food bag between us and opened it up; passing me popcorn as he cracked open a True Blood. I smiled as I chewed on my popcorn, leaning against Eric's hard body as Gone with the Wind began.

Couples all around were caught in their own little bubbles as were we. As the movie progressed Eric and I got closer and closer, and by the end I was sat between his legs, my back pressed against his front and his strong arms around my waist. It couldn't have felt more right.

When the air turned cold, he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders but that wasn't what warmed me up. His kisses on my neck at first were innocent, but soon he began nibbling and licking his way up and down, making me gasp and moan when he took my ear lobe in to his mouth. "Sookie…" He whispered in my ear as he flicked his tongue out. I shivered as his voice had an effect on me that wasn't exactly suitable whilst being in public. He continued to tease me throughout the rest of the movie, by the end of it I was sure that if Eric asked if he could bend me over and take me on the hood of his car then there then I doubt I would refuse but surprisingly, it was Eric that broke our heated moment. "Hungry?" _Hell yeah._ "The restaurant is a couple of miles away." I could almost imagine his smirk as he slid off the hood and climbed back into car, leaving me breathless and practically begging for more.

* * *

><p>The drive to the restaurant was much more eventful than the drive was to the theatre. Every now and again we'd catch each other staring, well… when I say staring it was more eye fucking. Our hands remained entwined as we exited the car and walked towards the restaurant that was on the outskirts of Bon Temps; it was classier than what you would find in the centre, much more up market than Merlottes that's for sure.<p>

As we entered the hostess greeted us but not before looking me up and down and scowling. "Mr Northman and _guest_. Walk this way." I raised an eyebrow at her rudeness and 'nicely' touched her arm, making her turn on the spot. "Yes?"

"It's Miss Stackhouse, not _guest._" I said, smiling as I did so.

I would be lying if I say I didn't notice that I had gone to high school with the hostess and to say that we were friends would be an even bigger lie.

Eric took hint to my anger and snaked an arm around my waist, practically shouting to everyone there that we were together. I smiled up at him as he winked back at me, making us follow the now pissed off hostess. We walked over to our table and sat down, Eric pulling out a chair for me as we did and pushing me under. He sat opposite, his legs close to mine which gave me an idea but it would have to wait until after we had ordered and were left alone.

On recommendation from the new waitress, I ordered the Risotto, not bothering with a starter but I did order an ice cream for dessert with strawberry sauce. Old habits die hard. Eric on the other hand ordered a special type of blood that was apparently higher end and tasted far better than True Blood.

"How did you find the film?" He asked whilst looking me directly in the eye.

Smiling I replied, "I loved it, I can't believe you read my diary though!" I tried to look upset but I couldn't help but laugh at Eric's cheeky grin. Reaching into his suit jacket, I watched as he pulled out a very distinct pink book with love hearts covering the front. No. Fucking. Way.

"Hmm let's see, oh here we are. 'Dear Diary, today was a good day. Today Tracy who is always being mean to Tara fell over. She got her hair aaaaalllll dirty, what was even better was that she fell in front of JB!' " My eyes grew wide as I watched him recite my diary entries from when I was a young girl. "Now this bit is the best part – 'JB he's so handsome! I-' " I had managed to grab the diary off him by walking round to his side of the table; thankfully our table was in its own little section. I smacked his hand off the diary as he laughed at my dismay.

"You ass!" I smacked him upside the head just to be on the safe side.

I returned to my seat, looking upset as I stuffed the diary into my purse, surprised it fit quite honestly.

"Sookie." Eric's voice was low in a seductive way, but I refused to meet his eyes. "Sookie." He repeated. This time he reached across the table and took my chin in between his thumb and index finger, making me look into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

I actually convinced him I was upset until I burst out laughing, clutching my sides in a not very lady like way; the look on his face as he realised I was joking was priceless. My grilling of Eric was interrupted as my risotto came and so did Eric's blood, we sat in silence apart from the few giggles I let out now and again.

As I finished my dish, I sat back in my chair and watched as Eric drank the rest of his drink. "So when did you become Sheriff of Area 5?" I asked, folding my leg other the other as I did, showing a bit more leg.

His eyes instantly dropped down to my thighs and he ran his eyes back up my entire body until they met mine. "Around twenty years ago."

"Come on Eric, it's like pulling teeth, I want to know where you were before, why you were there, why you left and what you did! Minus the sex and killings."

"Fine... I settled in Louisiana with Pam after I got asked by Sophie Anne to be Sheriff. Previously I was Sheriff in San Francisco for a couple of decades and gained quite a reputation. Then when I turned Pam we left the state and travelled through Europe, we visited pretty much every country, we did avoid some like the Czech Republic during world war two however; we separated at that time anyway, she needed to learn to survive on her own; she lived in northern England whilst I went with Godric. Then we came back to the states and I became Sheriff and called Pam back to me."

I sat resting my chin in my hands as I listened to him speak. "Which was your favourite country?"

"Sweden." He replied, almost instantly.

"Anywhere else?" I asked, probing for more.

"Iceland was very beautiful, Croatia too."

I smiled as I watched the memories practically wash over him. It was one of those rare times where he let his mask down, letting the world see his emotions.

"Now you've interrogated me, tell me Miss Stackhouse which is your favourite country, when you went and why." He smirked as he sipped his blood sitting back in his seat.

I met his smirk but dropped my eyes when I spoke, the smirk wiping straight off my face. Swallowing I began, "I don't think I have enough evidence to claim a favourite country, I had never gone as far as Shreveport until we went to Dallas." I took a swig of wine to hide my embarrassment. Here I was, a telepathic barmaid that had never flown until a year ago; sat opposite a thousand year old Viking Vampire that had most likely visited every single country and state in the world several times over.

"Well with your new job I suppose you can start seeing places now." Eric replied, nudging my leg with his foot slightly.

Smiling back with thanks, I ever so casually rubbed my foot up his calf, slowly and as gently as I could. His eyes shot up and instantly met mine, smouldering as they did so. That look alone caused an excitement flow through my body as I felt the electric that always came whenever Eric and I touched.

I didn't even notice that my plate had been taken away until my ice cream arrived. My first mouthful was followed by a moan; it was truly delicious. Eric and I kept our eyes on each other as I not so innocently ate my ice-cream with not so innocent moans thrown in. I honestly couldn't resist it, it was exhilarating messing with the Viking and I knew damm well that although Eric had literally no shame, he wouldn't be able to do anything since we were in public. My foot continued rubbing up and down his leg as I licked my spoon clean, giggling as I realised that Eric hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time. For once I had decided that I was going to be reckless and do whatever the hell I wanted. I was sick of being the Southern Belle that no matter what I did, it was never good enough. Tonight was about having fun and dammit I was going to have it.

As I was taking my last mouthful, Eric raised his hand signalling a waiter over; asking for the bill.

The bill arrived swiftly and Eric threw money at it as he stood; grabbing my hand and leading me out of the restaurant much faster than it was for me to walk, making me do a little run. Soon we were next to his car, the lot completely empty.

He took me by the hips, his eyes completely glazed over, lust filling them as he leant me over the hood of the car, my back hitting it softly; his lips hovering over mine as he stood between my legs. "Minx…" His voice was barely audible before he closed the space between us and kissed me.

Our tongues duelled for dominance as we both got caught in the passion; my arms locked around his neck as his hand went to my hair, pulling me further into him. His fangs descended and on instinct I swirled my tongue around them, catching my tongue on one as I did; my blood flowing into his mouth as it did. Eric moaned as he tasted my blood and responded by rubbing himself up against me harder, making my already very damp panties that bit damper. I pulled away for air but that didn't stop Eric as his lips attacked my neck, sucking and nibbling his way down until he reached the top of my dress. One of his hands was holding my thigh up against his hip as the other rubbed over my dress covered stomach.

"Eric…ooohh not here…mmmm" I held his head in place as I moaned in pleasure that rippled through my entire body.

Eric growled in response, and removed his hands from my body, his lips following shortly after. "Get in the car." His head was lowered, presumably trying to gain some control as he whispered. His voice was barely audible but it still had the Eric Northman swagger to the command that surprisingly turned me on further.

Complying with his command which again I surprised my-self in doing, I climbed into the old Corvette, making sure to straighten my dress before I did. Eric followed me in a couple of seconds later, speeding out of the car lot almost immediately.

* * *

><p>As we drove, I voiced some fears; thinking that now was the time to pull out if it came to it. "Eric if we sleep together-"<p>

"It is not _'if'_ we sleep together Sookie, it's _'when'_"

"_Fine"_ I huffed. "When! We sleep together, what does that mean for us? Does that mean I'm yours? Will I be the only one? Because Eric I can't do this if you're going to be having sex with every fangbanger that opens their legs like an automatic door." I turned in my seat as I addressed my worries, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I haven't fucked anyone since you returned…Sookie I haven't even enjoyed having sex since you left."

"What about feeding? Doesn't that go hand in hand with sex?" I looked down embarrassed and began playing with my hands; not daring to look up.

Reaching across, Eric took hold of one of my hands, kissing my palm as he did so. What he did next threw me as he gently took my index finger into his mouth, sucking it as he did. Only now did I notice that we had arrived back at the house. I closed my eyes, supressing a moan as his tongue circled my digit. He moved onto my other fingers, giving each of them the same attention until I was putty in his hands; only then did he stop.

He moved my hand instead of releasing it and placed it over his very impressive bulge. "Sookie this is for you, and only you. Yes I may occasionally need to feed on someone other than your-self if I have taken too much from you but I can assure you that my body will belong to you and only you."  
>Nodding I removed my hand and stepped out of the car. I walked up the porch steps and managed to open the front door before turning round and facing Eric who was still sat in the car. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked, kicking my shoes off and flinging my purse away.<p>

I saw a smirk spread across his face before he vamped into the house, slamming the door shut with his foot as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't watched the third episode of Season 6 yet. I just can't. I think I'm going to stop watching True Blood, the whole testing on vampires, the governor being super evil thing is upsetting me and I know it sounds lame but it makes me think of wars and stuff and I feel physically sick. If they have a 7<strong>**th**** season and Pam is still alive and Sookie and Eric may get back together and the story line isn't like it is now then I may continue watching. **

**I will however be still writing this story, even if it is at an incredibly slow pace like it is now. I don't know why it's taking me so long! I really don't! It might be that I keep getting addicted to Youtube, I keep watching All American Rejects videos, then it leads onto sum 41, then blink 182, then +44, then boxcar racer then angels and airwaves! Then Green Day and then All American Rejects. It's a cyclical cycle. (learnt a new word by the way guys!)**

**No way on Earth am I holding this story on review ransom (is that what people call it?) but it is nice getting your opinions and stuff, it kinda lets me know that people actually want to read this. I will be painfully honest with you, it doesn't make a difference whether people review or not regarding the speed I'm updating but it is nice knowing that people are enjoying it or whether I need to improve stuff.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Is anyone available to better my next chapter? Its only the next chapter that I will need beta'ing and some input. I'm not best at writing lemons and I need some help so if anyone writes very graphic sexy time scenes and would like to help me write it then please pm me!**

**Long A/N over haha **


	30. Chapter 30

**Written by Breathesgirl with tiny little bits added by me. Absolutely fantastic, all thanks goes to Breathesgirl!**

**Disclaimer: I/we own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Eric's lips collided with mine as he pushed me up against the kitchen wall. His hands moved to my thighs, almost caressing them before he picked me up so we were nearly eye to eye.

I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could have the use of his hands back; rubbing frantically against the bulge in his pants once my legs were in place. The low growl he let forth sent shivers down my spine and I'm sure I left a wet spot on his trousers.

His lips were hungrily devouring mine as his hands toured under my dress, stopping occasionally at my wet heat, rubbing a thumb or finger against that tender spot before moving on to learn each and every curve of my body.

My hands were enjoying their own tour of his well sculpted torso; every muscle, every hair, each rib were all touched by me with no thought to where they were wandering or what they were doing. My mind was occupied by thoughts of what we were doing and how much further we could go before dawn would steal him from me for the day.

I started unbuttoning his shirt but my movements were too slow for me; I wanted that shirt off of him right then and there. Nothing on Hell or Earth could stop me. I grunted in frustration causing him to chuckle lightly as he ripped his shirt off for me. In the next movement I felt the cool air hitting my most intimate parts: apparently he had decided that if he lost an article of clothing so did I.

The feeling of the cloth covering the ever increasing bulge of his erection was one of the most erotic things I think I've ever felt: the texture of the material sliding through the moisture created by our obvious lust for each other was nearly enough to send me over the edge with no other stimulation.

He turned us around and walked over to the counter where he gently sat me down. His hands went behind me and quickly, but gently, unzipped my dress. He didn't even wait for me to move my arms before his hands were inside and cupping my breasts, kneading them as he left a wet trail of kisses from my mouth, along my jaw and down the side of my neck, stopping just at the top of my bra.

The look on his face was hard to describe for it wasn't just lust I was seeing there: it was awe, lust and so much more that I couldn't put a name to in the heat of the moment.

I eased my arms out of my dress and slid one hand down between us to I could stroke him through his pants, eliciting another growl of appreciation.

I leaned into him, resting my shoulders on his chest, and started nibbling and sucking his neck while I stroked him through his pants.

His hand wandered back down to my nether regions from my breasts and started gently rubbing my pearl in time to my strokes of his shaft.

The lust was so strong by the time he lifted me off the counter I was barely coherent. My dress was hanging, trailing below me. I moved my torso away from his to allow the top to slide down further. I released my grasp on his waist just long enough to allow my dress to fall to the floor. Unencumbered by my clothing I sighed in relief as he sat me on the bed, how we got there so fast is down to the Viking running on pure lust.

I leaned back onto my elbows and tried to watch as he removed his pants but he was too fast. By the time I registered that I could see everything he was already on top of me, rubbing himself against me, bringing me closer and closer to the inevitable eruption.

Before the spring coiled too tight he stopped and looked at me with a carnal craving that was bordering on animalistic.

He slid down the bed until he was on the floor between my spread thighs. As his tongue touched my throbbing bud my head fell back and my breathing and heartbeat became even more erratic as he worshipped my womanhood as a good man should.

My arms gave out and I flopped back onto the bed as he continued his ministrations, sliding a finger into my slick channel and curling it in a come hither motion against my inner button, bringing me closer to the edge of the waterfall.

"Look at me lover." His voice was crisp as he pulled his finger out of me, licking it clean as he did.

My eyes snapped down to his and I fisted my hands in his long hair, pulling him as close as possible as I erupted. I screamed his name over and over again, my eyes remaining on his the entire time.

Without even a pause he added a second finger: I could feel my walls pulsing around his fingers, relaxing and contracting after an orgasm that left me seeing stars.

He slowly kissed his way up my body, one agonizing inch at a time, laying feather light kisses on my already sensitive skin, keeping my attention on what he was doing to me rather than wondering what I could be doing to him.

I tugged on his hair to bring him further up but he had his own agenda, wanting to drive me crazy with lust before we ever got to the happy ending I was hoping for.

When he was finally where I wanted him I claimed his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his ass, pushing, hoping to entice his snake into its hole. He was poised just so when he stopped yielding to my urgency: bracing himself with the head just tickling my entrance, swirling his hips, sliding through my slickness.

I screamed as he finally slid home slowly so my walls would stretch to accommodate his girth.

He pumped in and out slowly at first, gradually gaining momentum, murmuring sweet nothings against my lips as he brought both of us closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

Over and over again he would speed up and slow down. I would growl at the slowness, wanting to meet him in the rapture.

Finally. Finally, after an eternity he bit into my breast and moved with a purpose as his own completion neared. With one final thrust he yelled as I screamed through our mutual completion.

Licking the wound, he kissed over his fang marks and left butterfly kisses leading up my neck, ending at my jaw as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Sookie…"

"Hi…" I whispered back, draping my arms over his shoulders smiling at the beautiful man on top of me.

"You are _so_ beautiful" He kissed my nose before smiling back at me.

"So are you." I replied which caused Eric to chuckle, making his body rub against mine in a delicious way.

"Beautiful? Sookie I am _not_ beautiful." He scoffed.

"I'll prove it" I smirked before rolling on top of him and beginning a trail of kisses down his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going away for a week, will update early August. <strong>

**What did you think? Breathesgirl is amazing, thank you again.**

**And thank you to the other offers I got, I may come to you in the future! **

**Write a review it will make me feel better (had a really bad day at work!)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it took so long to get out, been working a lot. I know I had prime time writing time but work swooped in. Oh and I decided to watch season 6 when I heard how Eric went on a rampage so I've seen it but now why do I feel like Eric will kill him-self now?! Sookie is annoying as fuck, I mean why did she have sex with Sean from Eastenders… I mean Warlow? **

**Oh and gracious plenty is what Sookie called Eric's "not so little friend" in the books. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

I slid down his body, kissing my way down his glorious chest as I did. As I made my way further and further down his body, my hands trailed behind my kisses; my fingertips touching every well-defined muscle until I finally reached my goal.

As I got a closer look at his gracious plenty that I had now decided to call it, I gulped seeing the challenge ahead.

He must have sensed my slight fear in trying to take…THAT in my mouth as he reached down and stroked my face, his large hand cradling it as I leant into it and kissed his palm.

Eric had given me pleasure that I didn't even know existed and dammit I was going to return the favour.

Winking back at him, I moved my head away from his hand and hovered my lips over the insides of his thighs. "Watch me…" I whispered before I began nibbling the flesh on his thighs, kissing and licking every part of him I could as I ascended up his legs towards the treasure that was awaiting me. Keeping my eyes on his I flicked my tongue out, letting the tip touch one of his balls before moving to the hardened length that was most definitely living up to the name 'gracious plenty' and took the tip in my mouth; earning another growl from Eric.

Sucking hard I ran my tongue all over the tip, watching Eric's face consort in pleasure, his hand now fisting my hair as I began to take him deeper; my tongue sliding along his length as I did.

Humming as I took him deeper and deeper I ran my hands up and down his legs, finally ending up with my hands on his beautiful ass, not being able to resist squeezing it. "Ahh fuck Sookie." His hips thrust upwards as his man hood hit the back of my throat; relaxing my throat I took as much as I could down.

"Knulla, Sookie!" He gritted his teeth and threw his head back, gripping my hair a bit tighter as he did although it didn't hurt.

Annoyed that he was no longer watching me, I slid his member out of my throat and mouth, earning a whimper from the Viking as I did. "Watch me." My voice was low as the affect that I was having from pleasuring Eric so much had turned me on more than I would care to admit.

His eyes snapped open instantly, his blue ones piercing mine. "Don't stop." His fangs were on full display and were currently making his lip bleed; sending his blood trailing down his chin and down onto his chest.

Smirking, I complied and took him back in my mouth and began sliding his manhood in and out of my throat and mouth at a heightened pace. His hands gripped my hair again and his hips thrust upwards, urging me on. I rubbed my legs together trying to get friction in the place I needed it most however my pleasure was taken to a whole new level as Eric cried out. "Sookie I'm gonna….!" His cold seed spilled into my mouth and down my throat, surprisingly refreshing after getting all hot and bothered. A drink was welcome.

Pulling his member out of my mouth I grinned at the vampire staring at me in shock.

"Having fun down there?" He asked gulping and dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"Mmmm the best of." Crawling back up his body I snuggled into his side, sighing as I did. His arms wrapped around my shoulders as he buried his face in my hair, kissing my ear lobe.

"It's official."

"What is?" I asked, turning to be face to face with him.

"You're the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. You're beautiful, kind, smart, loyal, brave…." My heart fluttered as he spoke, my eyes remaining on his. "And fucking amazing in bed." He grinned as he began peppering kisses up and down my neck.

"Such a charmer." I laughed as he kissed my ticklish spot. Suddenly his head shot up, his eyes looking at the roof of the cubby. "What is it?" I asked, sitting up as he had.

"Pam." His voice was laced with confusion as he got up from the bed. "I'll go." He began to climb the ladders but stopped when I called after him.

"Eric for goodness sakes put some pants on!" Throwing his discarded pants at him, I too stood up; pulling his shirt on as I did. His eye brow raised at my almost command which made me laugh. "That ass belongs to me now, for my eyes only."

He laughed along with me and climbed the ladders, now wearing pants. I followed shortly after, finding both Eric and Pam sat opposite each other in the living room.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I asked; sitting down next to Eric, taking his hand in mine.<p>

"Marnie is hell bent on making vampires meet the sun." Pam replied bluntly. She raised an eye brow at our joined hands. "I see the date went well."

"Pamela focus. What spell? Shouldn't our witches be dealing with her already?" Eric asked.

"They've been captured. Apparently they're shit without their twigs." Pam replied, rolling her eyes and straightening her back. "Because of this…._set back_ as Sherriff of the area I have warned all vampires residing here and in surrounding areas that shit is going down. Personally I will be staying in my coffin but decorating it with silver to make sure barney Marnie can't burn my ass."

I couldn't help but smile at her nickname for the bitch witch but I stiffened as I realised that silver was to be involved in protecting the vampires from the sun.

"And that is why you've brought a bag of silver chains. Pamela I'm flattered that you care about me so much." Eric grinned to the dismay of his progeny and she stood to leave.

"Don't fuck this up Sookie." Pam warned before zooming out of the door.

Well Pam certainly knows how to make a good exit.

"How long until sunrise?" I asked, standing up my-self and walking to grab a glass of water but before I could turn the tap on, Eric was already there and poured me one instead.

"A few hours yet." Smiling I tried to stop a yawn from escaping but I failed miserably. "Bed." He ordered playfully, turning me around. Slapping my ass, he steered me towards the cubby, grabbing the bag with the silver before he followed me down.

* * *

><p>"Y'know we could do with a bigger bed down here, this lounger barely fits us without me laying on top of you almost." I remarked as I snuggled under the fur blanket, watching my vampire climb down the ladder and enjoying the view.<p>

"Then it serves its purpose." He winked before removing his pants and stood at the foot of the lounger in all his naked glory; his gracious plenty was already standing to attention. Although I was tired I couldn't control my lust at seeing him in such a state and all for me.

Smiling mischievously I threw the blanket back revealing my naked form; I had taken his shirt off whilst he was grabbing the chains. I watched as Eric gulped, his eyes roaming my body as I raised one of my arms above my head, making my breasts move. "Touch yourself." My voice was just above a whisper as I commanded him to do what I desperately wanted to do.

He responded almost immediately by grasping his shaft in his large hand and began pumping it slowly; his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Look at me." I said, this time my voice firmer and his eyes instantly snapped open and watched me. Rubbing my thighs together I tried to get the friction that I desperately needed as I watched him rub his manhood faster and faster with each pump.

Running my hand down my stomach, I couldn't resist touching my nub a little, wanting to get a release as Eric was now rocking his hips back and forth. "Rub your…." I couldn't get the word out that was stuck in my throat but Eric clearly knew what I wanted.

"You want me to rub my balls Sookie?" His voice was the sexiest I've ever heard it as he practically growled out my name. Nodding I watched as he moved his hand now to the things in question and he slowly rubbed circles over them, earning a moan from his lips.

Travelling my hand further south, I dipped my index finger into my core, biting my lip as it entered my wetness. Eric's eyes burned as he watched me slide my finger in and out, his name on my lips as I chanted it over and over again. However as I got use of my other hand and began rubbing my nipples, it was all too much for Eric as he pulled me from the bed and pushed me against the cubby wall; my legs wrapping around his waist as he slammed into me, my body taking all of him in in one fluid motion. His thrusts got harder and quicker as my feet dug into his perfect ass, my teeth biting his shoulder; his hands groping my ass and breasts in the most exquisite way. My orgasm was already close from watching Eric pleasuring himself and I exploded around Eric's member, squirting my juices all over it; practically milking around him.

"Don't stop don't stop!" Even in post orgasmic bliss my next release was already building with ever thrust and pull on my nipple from Eric's expert fingers and it wasn't long until Eric roared with me, spilling his seed inside my heat as he continued thrusting until he had nothing left to give.

His forehead rested against mine as he pushed my stray hairs away from my face. Leaning in, his lips captured mine in a toe curling kiss that left me even more breathless than before.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He took my hand in his, running it along the curves of his face, down his beyond perfect chest down to his gracious plenty that was already standing to attention. I raised an eyebrow at his readiness and smiled. Eric was right; his stamina is beyond the norm.

"Eric I don't think I have it in me…"

"Well you don't right now but I can change that…" I smacked his arm at his misinterpretation and stifled back another yawn. "Sleep for you Miss Stackhouse." Sweetly, Eric walked us back to the lounger, my legs still wrapped around his waist as he did.

When we were both settled with Eric's arm placed firmly around my shoulders and my body snuggled into his, we both relaxed. "Is it okay if I wake you twenty minutes before sunrise? I need to put the chains on before the sun rises." Eric murmured into my hair.

"Okay." I let sleep engulf me with the fear of Eric in pain and danger waiting in the mists.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short I know but I wanted to get a chapter out; review for me?<strong>

**I own nothing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry I have been the worst writer. I have had a shitty time recently but I'm back.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

"Sookie…" I slowly began opening my eyes at the sound of Eric's voice. Soon Eric's face took up my vision, causing me to smile at his bed head.

"Yes lover?" I purred back, enjoying the look on his face as I used his own nickname for me on him.  
>"If I didn't have to be chained down by silver then I'd fuck you until you'd pass out for that stunt…" His lips attacked my neck, nibbling slightly as he grinded his already hardened member against my thigh.<p>

"Ahh Eric…" I moaned, running my fingers through his blonde hair. "We really need to…_ohh_! chain you…_harder_…. down I mean" I was quickly losing the battle however my mind couldn't evade the upcoming danger.

"Fine." He growled into my chest, thankfully stopping before he no doubt planned to devour my breasts.

He rolled off me and grabbed the bag of chains that was sitting beside the lounger, passing them to me as he went to lie on his back. "I need all of the chains on, once they're on go to your brothers house. You'll be safe there." His eyes stared up at the ceiling, avoiding my eye as I stared at him in disbelief.

"_Excuse _me_?_ You do not get to make decisions for me Eric. I'm staying whether you like it or not. You were there for me after the whole incident outside Merlottes, I sure aren't leaving you now!" I stood there, crossing my arms staring down at the Viking laid on the lounger, both of us completely naked.

"You look so fucking hot when you're mad. Fairy Sookie has come out to play…" Using his long arms, Eric reached up and pinched my nipple using vamp speed which immediately affected my girly parts that were already ready for Eric since his perfect body was in view. His hand trailed down my stomach until his fingers reached my bundle of nerves.

"Eric the sun is coming up soon so quit iiitttt!" My last few words had turned in to a moan until I swatted his hand away; raising an eyebrow at his smirk.

Turning around, I picked up Eric's shirt which I had discarded earlier and slipped it back on and began sorting through the chains. "You ready?"

"Make it quick and don't move the chains once they're on my skin, it will rip my flesh away if you do." _Jesus Christ._

Some minutes and several swear words in different languages later Eric was firmly chained down, the smoke could already be seen coming off his body. Throughout the process I had cried. A lot. But Eric had remained strong, only swearing to make his pain known.

"Y'know this isn't exactly how I planned our date to end." I sat on the edge of the lounger, holding Eric's large hand in mine.

"For that I am sorry." His eyes showed true sincerity for which I was grateful for.

"It's not your fault….for once." I teased, laughing slightly however my laughter died as I noticed blood trickling out of his ears. "Eric you're bleeding" I moved my spare hand to stroke his face and inspect it for any signs of injury besides the whole silver chain thing.

"It's just the bleeds, don't worry Sookie." He smiled the most innocent smile I'd seen from him yet.

"Try and get some rest?" Kissing his chest over his heart, I leant back into the chair Eric had brought me down; smiling as Eric finally took some advice and closed his eyes.

It was around mid-day when the spell began. Eric awoke screaming for the sun, begging to be set free so he could finally meet his greatest enemy. It went on for hours, an invisible force brought a wind into the cubby, almost trying to lure him outside further.

Finally, _finally_ it stopped. Eric stopped screaming and begging, the wind stopped and we both finally let go of the breath we had been holding. Eric was the first to speak.

"Sookie…" His voice above a whisper.

"Shhh I'm here." I replied, stroking his forehead.

"I can't feel Pam." _Oh god._

I didn't waste any time as I got dressed and climbed into the car Eric had leant me; but not before checking that Eric was still secure. From the bond Eric shared with Pam, he knew she was at fangtasia when the sun rose; the first place to go on my search for Pam. I drove the Ferrari as fast as I dared, cutting through the streets of Bon Temps and arriving on the high way heading to Shreveport. Putting my cell on the hands free, I answered Eric's call.

"There's a Glock in the glove box and a bazooka in the trunk. Use your telepathy to see if there are any enemies inside and take the Glock with you. I am sending the _were_, he will arrive there before you so try not to shoot him lover."

Eric was in full King/Sheriff mode giving commands left right and centre. And for once I was going to listen.

Parking the car in the employee car lot, I saw Alcide waiting by his car looking bored. Before I got out of the car however, I did grab the glock and check it was loaded.

"Hey."

"Hey Sook, ready to go in?" Alcide asked as he took a step back to kick the door in.

"Yeah but I have a key so no need to damage property." I replied, jingling the key Eric gave me. Unlocking the door, I swung my glock in front of me, keeping an eye out for anyone. I had scanned the area before but could only get range so far. I heard Alcide following in behind as we went down the corridor, swinging open Eric's empty office as we did. "You take the bar area I'll take the dungeon." I ordered, keeping my mind open but that also meant open to Alcide's thoughts. '_Starting to sound like a vamp with these commands. I'm the man dammit shouldn't I be doing that?' _Dodged a bullet with that one I guess… Stupid Alcide and his high handed old fashioned ways. Pfft.

"Stay alert." He growled back, his eyes glowing yellow as he stalked into the bar area.

Taking a deep breath I continued my path and began descending the stairs. I scanned again for voids and found none but I'd check nonetheless. As I reached the bottom, a pink casket came into view.

The lid was open.

'_SOOKIE GET OUT OF HERE!' _Alcide's voice rang through my mind loud and clear as he projected a thought at me. Without a second hesitation I ran back up the stairs, glock in hand when I felt a void and two human minds. Only one of the human minds wasn't the usual. It was twisted and murky, similar to how Maryann's zombies were. As I turned the corner into the bar area, I held the gun in front of me as I saw Pam and Alcide with a woman who I presumed was Marnie.

Pam stood with her arms wrapped around Alcide's neck, ready to snap it; Marnie standing behind her.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Marnie's voice was rich with an accent that didn't seem to belong to her as she looked me over.

"Let Pam and Alcide go." I kept the gun pointed at Marnie however the shot was poor since I would probably end up shooting Alcide in the process.

"How naïve you are. So young yet so corrupt. You are the famous Sookie Stackhouse, abomination to the world, fang whore; willing to open her legs to just about anyone." She smirked, her eyes looking directly at mine.

With all my mental capability, I pushed and pushed my telepathy to the limit, trying to get into the bitches' mind. No one fucking called me those things and got away with it. But with no luck I gave up, just as an all too familiar mind came racing through.

It all happened in a flash; Ginger came running out from God knows where, broken beer bottle in hand. She ran towards Marnie, coming at her side and stabbed the bitch with the bottle in the stomach; blood began seeping out of her wound, shock splashed across her face.

Ginger stepped back, but not before Marnie grabbed her wrist; muttering a few words, both she and Pam disappeared, taking Ginger with them. Alcide jerked forward with the disappearance of Pam, rubbing his neck as he looked round in confusion.

I lowered my gun, sighing with exhaustion. Reaching behind into my back pocket, I pulled my cell out, blushing as I saw the explicit picture of Eric as my wallpaper and dialled the man in question. He answered almost immediately.

"Sookie?" His voice was almost a whisper, but a desperate whisper at that. A desperate Eric is never good.

"I'm here, Pam is fine but not here. Marnie has some sort of spell over her and managed to make her wrap her arms around Alcide's neck, nearly snapping it. She got away after Ginger stabbed her with a broken beer bottle but Marnie took both Pam and Ginger with her. Eric she can do some weird teleport thing; we're way in over our heads here." I paced back and forth, grabbing a bottle of vodka as I did. I seriously needed a drink.

I took a long swig as I listened to Eric. "Does she know I'm staying with you?"

Swallowing, I replied. "No I don't think so. But Eric…she knew who I was."

"Get home immediately." The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Whether you like the way this is going?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm not dead, just stressed with exams and been through some emotional shit or whatever. I would appreciate it if you'd review since I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore.**

**However thank you to the reviewer a week or two ago who made me get my arse into gear by telling me to update (y)**

**RECAP**

**It's been a while so here's a quick summary;**

**Started at beginning of season 4. Bill got cursed instead of Eric, Eric became temporary King, Sookie as a favour or whatever (even I can't remember) became his PA whilst he's King. Bill's a bit of a dick, attacked Eric and Pam silvering them but Sookie saved the day yehy… erm Eric and Sookie got closer and ended up going on a date, had sex, and are now together. The whole vampires been forced to go outside in the day happened but like before everyone silvered them selves down. However Marnie kidnapped Pam with a show down between Sookie and Marnie. And now Eric is planning a rescue of Pam!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

By the time the sun had gone down, Eric and I were already planning a rescue. Well,_ I_ was planning a rescue; Eric on the other hand was planning a massacre.

"Everyone listen and obey my orders. When we enter Marnie's shit hole we stay hidden and quickly dispose of her minions creating as little chaos as possible. The witches I have hired have a potion ready, I will inject it into Marnie as she discovers the bodies as she will be momentarily distracted. If I tell you to leave you leave, if I tell you to kill you kill. If you find Pam, do not stop to help her, carry on with your mission and alert me after Marnie has been dealt with if I have yet to locate her. If you find a stake with your name on it, use your ear piece, don't be the fucking hero and get yourselves staked. Now go and prepare." Eric paced in front of his vampires; he was taking ten vampires with him, all from Area 5 and those that he trusted completely. Sat on one of the couches near Eric, I watched him as his body screamed power and authority; a born leader.

Nan and the authority wanted nothing to do with our rescue/kill Marnie mission and both Eric and I were pleased about that, it meant one less thing to think about.

Whilst Eric's plan was to kill everyone, my plan was to let the witches and I as back up go and see Marnie and distract her as Eric grabs Pam. As I would distract her, the witches would take Marnie's magic away or whatever. My plan apparently however was too dangerous and put my-self at too much risk and that was the same reason I was not heavily included in Eric's plan, I was only to use my telepathy outside the building to determine how many were there and whether Pam was being kept in the building also.

As the crowd dispensed, Eric came and sat next to me, both of us watching as the vampires filled out of the room and out of Bill's mansion.

"You were born for this" I commented, nudging him with my elbow.

"Hmm indeed."

"Wait…really?" I asked, sitting up and kicking my heels off as I did; all the vampires had now left and my feet were killing me.

"My father was a king and I was his heir." He replied, his voice quieting, obviously not wanting to discuss the topic further. Grabbing hold of my legs, he swung them up onto his lap, soothingly rubbing my feet.

"Mmmm Eric, can you feel Pam's life force?" Closing my eyes, I let my vampire get to work on my feet.

"She is awake, that is all I can read from her."

"She'll be okay Eric, this is Pam we're talking about. It is no doubt one of her 'blah blah… vampire emergency blah' things.' She's the toughest bitch I know." Taking my feet away from Eric's hands, I sat up and straddled his waist, placing my core directly over his crotch.

"You're probably right, she is my progeny after all." His hands found my waist and began rubbing circles, getting closer to where I needed most.

Just as it was about to get not so PG, one of Eric's guys walked in. "Master we are ready, when are we due to leave?" The vampire wasn't at all fazed by our current position, however I was and hid my embarrassed face in Eric's neck.

"11 minutes, I need to brief Miss Stackhouse." His hand began wandering up my sides towards my breast and I gave his neck a little nip in response; however I only felt his member get harder beneath me.

"Yes master." Finally the vampire left and I was once again alone with Mr Northman.

"Y'know what we should do…" I whispered, my lips now hovering over his.

"And what is that my little vixen?" His lips turned into a smirk as his hands went under my top and began cupping my breasts.

"Get ready." Winking, I stood up, getting out of my lovers grasp and began to walk towards the door. However I only got a few steps before I was thrown back onto the couch with a very horny Viking kneeling in between my legs.

"Now now Sookie, play fair…" His hands began pushing up my skirt and I had no intention of stopping him as he had that gleam in his eye that meant I was in for one hell of a ride.

In a matter of minutes Eric had me screaming and squirting all over his mouth as I grasped his hair in my hands. Having left me to recover, Eric had gone and grabbed his sword and gun. As I rearranged my-self, the man in question strolled in looking as handsome as ever in his battle gear.

"I rang your brother and he will be watching you as the massacre begins. I know you too well that the first sign of trouble and you'll be running in head first, dammed the consequences."

"Eric! I thought we were meant to be a team? I don't need to be watched by my brother of all people." I strode up to the highhanded Viking, wiping the evidence of our very recent escapade from his mouth as I did.

Grabbing my hand, he sucked my finger that wiped his mouth, causing me to feel the all too familiar sensation I get when he touches me.

"I need you to be safe, I can't and I will not lose you as well. Just do this for me." His forehead now pressed against mine as his large hand cupped my face, his blue orbs staring into my brown ones.

"For you, but promise me you'll be careful, if you need anything just ask me okay?"

"I will lover, now we must go." He pecked my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me out of HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd give you a bit of fluff for being away, I've already written half of the next chapter but should be up by Monday. Please review so I at least know people want to read this pile of shite :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**So like everyone else, you can nominate me for the awards if you choose. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"Y'know what I don't understand Sook, why doesn't your boyfriend just ring the police or even the FBI? I mean we could have sorted this shit out ages ago without all this talk of stakes and voodoo shit." The intelligence of my brother still amazes me; although I could see into his mind, he still surprised me.

"Think about it" Eric's voice behind me sent a chill up my spine; he always had a knack of surprising me. "If you bring the FBI into it, the witches and werewolves will be exposed, the entire world will go nuts. Doing things my way will ensure everyone is blissfully ignorant as per usual." Eric had gotten closer with each word and had now snaked his arms around my waist, his lips practically touching my temple.

"I, er…I'm going to go and check on Jess." Jason hurried away just as Eric began grinding his crotch against my ass. Tilting my head, I met my vampire's eyes. "You know he means well. And maybe rubbing your you know what against my butt doesn't help too much with the tension between you both."

"What tension Miss Stackhouse?" Moving his mouth, his lips latched onto my ear lobe, biting it gently. Although Eric didn't seem to care that we were in the company of his area vampires in his Kings mansion, I however did, and turned on the spot; giving him my best death stare with my hands on my hips.

"The fact that my brother doesn't like me dating the man that bought my house and practically told him that he was a useless brother for believing I was dead. Also, aren't we meant to be going to bring back Pam?"

His eyes danced in amusement as he looked me up and down, licking his lips as he did and stood a little taller. "I will…speak with your brother and clear the air shall we say. And yes however we are waiting on transportation. Bill wasn't exactly brilliant when it came to vehicles, which means…" Grabbing my hand, he swept me into the next room that was fortunately unoccupied and closed the door with his foot. In an instant his hands were on me, grabbing my ass and lifting me so my legs were wrapped around his waist; backing us against the wall. His lips were on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance which I gained as I swirled my tongue around each of his fangs; earning a groan from my vampire. I had my hands free since Eric was holding me up along with my legs supporting my weight; I unbuckled his jeans and let his cock spring free. Pre cum had already gathered at the tip and using my thumb, I spread it around his member, running my hands up and down it as I did.

"You're eager lover." His hand had snaked under my shirt and managed to pinch my left nipple as he spoke, causing me to tug a little harder on his dick. "But if you carry on, I won't be responsible for my actions…" At that, he nipped my neck with his human teeth, his fangs just lightly scraping my skin.

"Well then…" Smirking, I pumped him harder, my breathing getting heavier as Eric played with my nipple more, the ache between my thighs becoming almost unbearable.

In a flash, Eric ripped my panties away and slammed into my core, pumping in and out at vamp speed; as his mouth found mine, our tongues once again fort for dominance over the other. His large hand supporting my ass, stopping it from hitting the wall every time and bruising it and his other sneaking in-between us, pinching my clit; bringing me even closer to ecstasy.

"So" _thrust "_Fucking" _thrust_ "Tight" My moans grew louder as Eric continued to slam over and over again into me, hitting just the right spot.

"Ah! Eric! I'm close-ah!" Just as I was about to cum, he changed positions and vamped us over to one of the antique couches. Putting me on my feet, he bent me over the arm, grabbing my hips as he did; pushing his hard member inside my wet core once again, somehow getting even deeper than before.

As I got closer to the edge once more, he brought something new into the mix. Bringing his large hand down, he hit my ass, slapping my right ass cheek. The slap echoed around the room, mixing in with my moans and the sound of our bodies joining. His spanking took me by surprise but I got immense pleasure from it as I immediately came; experiencing the feeling that can only be described as pure bliss that only Eric can make me feel.

I could feel Eric hitting my ass over and over again, his voice in my ear as he did. "Do you like that lover? Do you like me punishing you?" I only responded with a nod as I very much doubted I could speak at that moment in time. With a shout, Eric soon followed, his cool seed filling my spent womanhood.

To say the vampires in the other room didn't hear would be false. Me being my stupid self, forgot that vampires have impeccable hearing and the smirks and knowing looks they gave their 'King' and myself spoke volumes. Soon we were all piling into our vehicles; Eric had refused to take his Corvette, not wanting to risk damaging it so we rode in the truck with all the weapons instead, just him and me…and Jason.

The journey consisted of Jason talking about whatever came to mind quite literally; the conversation changed rapidly from magic existing to Pingu.

When we reached our destination, my nerves got the best of me. What if Marnie was more powerful than we thought? What if we couldn't stop her? What if Pam really was dead?

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Jason came over and threw his arm over my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug; however as he did, the door to Marnie's shop opened and outstepped Marnie dragging a lifeless Pam.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Not sure about the lemon :**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"Pam!" I detached my-self from Jason and on instinct began running towards Pam's lifeless body. Marnie had thrown her to the floor, parts of Pam falling off as she did.<p>

A strong arm however stopped me in my tracks. "Lover it's a trap; observe." Letting go of him, I watched as Eric slowly approached the shop, stopping twenty metres or so from the door. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out a coin and threw it towards the shop. A bright yellow light erupted from the perimeter, circling the entire shop. "Light shield. Very impressive witch. However you seem to have forgotten something."

"And what is that _vampire_?" She spat, advancing towards the very edge of the shield, leaving Pam behind.

Briefly, Eric's eyes flitted to his child, concern evident if you knew what to look for.

"We are immortal. You are not. It must be using up quite a lot of power must it not to maintain a shield of that magnitude and power? We have all night." Smirking, Eric sauntered back towards me; but suddenly stopped as Marnie raised her arm. "No…" Eric's voice was just above a whisper as his eyes bore into mine. His word was choked out as he took one step back, seemingly against his own free will.

"Eric…?" His eyes spoke volumes as they widened with shock as he took another step back.

"Run."

Only then did I glance around and began to notice the other vampires mirroring Eric's motions, they too were fighting a force that dragged them closer to the shield. I could tell the younger vamps from the older ones as the eldest fought against the invasion of power stronger and resisted the urge to meet their makers.

"Jason grab Jess!" Running to my own vampire I pushed back at his chest as he continued his inevitable journey towards the shield. "Eric what can I do?!" I practically screamed; clawing at his jacket.

"Sookie run. You need to run. NOW!" He bellowed, his fangs fully down. I stared at him in shock, fear running through my veins as I came to terms with the situation. Eric was going to die.

Turning to face Marnie, I ran straight to the shield; stopping inches from its golden glow. "Stop this now!" I screeched, clenching my fists as I did. If only I could get inside her mind, maybe then could I find a loophole to her spell and make it stop. Only, her mind was possessed as was her body. Another mind protected her thoughts like a shield, similar to the ones I had built to keep unwanted thoughts out.

"And let these monsters kill even more? You naïve girl." She spat, was it Marnie or Antonia ? Who knew, the lines were too blurred to tell.

With a smirk, the evil woman threw her hands behind her; conducting what I presumed was another spell.

Only this time it affected Pam too.

She rose from the ground, parts yet again falling off as she stood in a zombie like state. Her eyes snapped open, lined with blood and droopiness; clearly panicked as to what was happening. "Eric?" She stuttered, barely audible.

I turned on my heel as horror grew on Eric's face. "NOOOO!" He roared, sending the entire area into silence.

No. No No. It cannot end like this.

I felt a tingle in my hands, similar to how they felt right before I blasted Russell. Yes. _Yes. _This was the answer.

"Marnie? Antonia? Whatever you're called. You lose _bitch_." Raising my hands, I threw them in the air, directed towards the light shield, my light absorbing into it. As they ran out of juice, I lowered my hands, watching as the shield shifted and rumbled, the light having an obvious effect. In a millisecond, the shield evaporated, leaving nothing but good old American air in its absence. The loss of the shield countered the spell that propelled the vampires towards their deaths and Eric was now on full alert, as were the rest of the vamps.

"Jason take Jessica home. The rest of you report back to HQ tomorrow night, keep your phones on you." Eric's voice was low and firm, demanding everyone's attention.

A few "yes sheriffs" later, and we were left with just Marnie and Pam.

"One last chance Antonia" Eric bellowed, walking towards where I stood. When he reached where I was, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind his tall body; shielding me from view.

Keeping hold of my wrist, he tapped the palm of my hand twice; asking an unvoiced question. I responded positively.

"I am more powerful than anyo-" Eric had had enough, and frankly who could blame him. Within half a second, he had picked Pam up who had fallen after the spell broke and vamped her back; all whilst I once again threw my hands up, hitting Marnie with my light.

The scream that came from her was sickening yet I knew I had to carry on. She was a threat and she had to be dealt with. Only my depleting light forced me to stop as Eric placed his hands on my waist, urging me to stop before I used it all up.

As the light faded, two figures laid on the floor, both unmoving but breathing nonetheless. One was Marnie and by stating the obvious, Antonia was the other.

She didn't look like I expected; I had figured an evil witch would be green and ugly however Antonia was beautiful and young.

"I need you to drive Pam to my home, I'll put the address in the satnav. Once you enter the garage, call Ludwig." He handed me a scrap of paper, holding my hand as he did. "Ring me if she deteriorates." He kissed my forehead before walking me over to the van in which he had deposited Pam in and played around with the satnav as I watched the two unconscious women; acting on autopilot, presumably from the shock. "All set." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up against his chest and leant down to give me a kiss. His lips were gentle against mine, as if he was saying a thank you in his own way.

"Stay safe y'hear?" I smiled as I pulled away, poking a finger at his chest as I did.

"Of course lover." Winking he swatted my ass as he strolled over to the two women, picking them up in either hand as before shooting into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please my lovelies, been long overdue has this chapter! only got two reviews for the last one, presumably I have barely any readers but I shall continue with this story nonetheless! <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Kittyinaz's review made me laugh =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Pam POV

I hurt. I fucking hurt. I'm a vampire and I fucking hurt. Fuck Marnie, fuck the witches, fuck spells, fuck the authority and _fuck_ Bill _fucking_ Compton. He was the dick wad that got us into this fucking mess and now parts of me were fucking falling off. NOT fucking good.

"Sookie drive fucking faster, if any more of my nipple falls off I will so help me god become the biggest cock block in all of America. Now step on the fucking gas." Fairy. Yum. Although I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't help enjoy the whiff of Tinkerbell I was getting from here in the back of the van. Her fear only intensified the delightful fairy cocktail she was brewing; her brief encounter with my maker left the scent of her tight pussy floating in the air; mixing with that delicious fear. Fuck I'm getting horny as parts of me _fucking fall off. _Some would call that insanity; I call it dedication.

"I'm already going over the speed limit Pam! We're nearly there according to this woman who won't shut the fuck up. _Turn left, turn left, make a U turn at the next possible opportunity, turn left! _I ALREADY FUCKING TURNED LEFT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The magic twat really needed to learn how to use technology.

"That's because _Sookie _you turned right!" I practically growled out. If I lost one more nail because of my makers lover not being able to tell the difference between left and right I swear to any of the deity's that would fucking listen that I'd rip her nails off in compensation.

"Oh." That actually shut her the fuck up for a while.

Ten long minutes later she actually arrived at my maker's residence and not too much of me had fallen off. Time to change that.

I'd been silvered, decayed and fucking zombified. No more.

"Sookie you need to zap me with your microwave fingers." She had delicately opened the door to the van after she had parked it in the garage; like _that_ would make a difference to my condition.

"What? Pam you know that hurts people right? It fried Russell and just unpossessed Marnie!"

Fear was still etched across her face along with shock. How cute.

"It also broke the spell on the shield by the sounds of it and 'unpossessed' Marnie. I don't have much time and Ludwig isn't exactly helpful. Just concentrate those pretty little fingers on healing my once hot as fuck body and all will be dandy."

"Eric would kill me if I hurt you further Pam so no. I won't do it."

Growling, I sat up, feeling part of my stomach slowly slide down onto the van as I did. Fuck this sucks. "Listen Tinkerbell, I will drain you dry in order to put my body back together, dammed the consequences. Shoot me or die, simple."

"Fine. But don't speak to me like that again, I'm not a child." Smirking, I watched as the fairy princess closed her eyes and gathered her light.

I wouldn't have drained her, fuck I wouldn't have even tasted her on the basis she belongs to Eric; but still, a little fear never hurt anyone.

Seconds later I was hit with warmth as a bright light blinded my eyes. Heat spread through what was left of my body, setting my blood alight with its beauty. Fuck that felt good. It was even better than cumming over and over again.

Miss fairy lights _must_ do that again to me sometime.

"Sookie I could kiss ya." I finally said, using the Southern drawl I had picked up. My body felt brand new, it felt healed and well nourished. As I spoke I could feel my insides healing, pieces of my body quickly regenerating.

"Still into one particular _male_ blonde vamp, Pam." Sookie smiled back, being a southern belle as usual.

Jumping out of the van, I shed my jacket, leaving a trail of clothes as I waltzed into the house. I stripped down completely before heading back to bring Sookie along. "Going to stand in the garage all night or are you going to _come_ inside?" With my hands on my hips I looked her up and down and licked my lips as she avoided looking at my naked body. Such a prude. A while ago it was Eric who was fully nude infront of her who she refused to look at, now it was me. Who knows, maybe I'll end up being the fairy's new vampire fuck.

Eric POV

"Considering the deteriorated of my child's condition I will be taking my leave." Bowing my head, I left waited for the Chancellor's response. I had dropped off the witches as the authority had asked and was careful in how I described how I detained them. Before I flew to the authority, I glamoured blonde witch into believing that she was the one that broke the barrier and unlinked the two witch bitches; manoeuvring any blame on Sookie away. The Chancellors as per usual were taking their sweet time which gave me perfect opportunity to steal a glance at my sister.

It had been decades since we last spoke, years since we last saw each other. She looked the same, smelt the same and acted the same. Yet the light wasn't there in her eyes. I should have rung her when Godric deceased. But I was angry. So fucking angry. Where the fuck was she when he passed? No phone call, not visit. I got fuck all. I was there the day break he died; she was hiding in the authority, acting like a lap dog to the Chancellor.

But the anger I held for her vanished the moment I saw her eyes. The light that was there had distinguished. I did not know that woman. That woman was not my sister. She was a shell of the girl that shared my blood.

"I will escort you out." Nora's voice broke the silence, her voice firm and authoritarian. Just like Godric taught her.

I bowed my head to the so called authority and followed after my sister; letting her lead me thorough the winding corridors until we were finally outside the building.

"Are we-?" I pointed to my ear in order to get my message across.

She shook her head, leading me further away from the building until we were down a darkened alley.

"Now?" I asked impatiently, I really needed to see Pam. I could feel her happiness and pleasure through the bond; she was no longer in pain and I was curious as to why.

"Yes. Eric what the hell happened?"

"I just told you, the witch Marnie-" I paced back and forth, tired of spinning my story again and again.

"Not with that. I mean with us. For god sake Eric, you're my brother and I hear it from Salome that you've fought a 3,000 year old vampire?" I took her face in my hands, leaning my back against the wall, crouching slightly as I opened my legs for her to stand between.

"You gave yourself to politics, severing our tie. I love you Nora, I always will but I don't need to hear this shit. Now how the fuck did Salome know about Russell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Give Pam some love? Appreciate all the reviews, you guys are really sweet! Who's looking forward to the final season? Who will Sookie end up with?<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Call to Arms – Angels and Airwaves**

_**I'd like to say, that you're my only fear.**_

_**And when I dream, it slowly disappears.**_

_**And when I wake, I'm right here by your side...**_

_**To feel your heart, beat in and out of time.**_

**Don't worry, no more Nora, she's played her part.**

**A lot more swearing from Pam**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Eric POV

Of all the fuck ups I've done, this was one of the biggest. Salome knew where Russell was; which meant the authority would soon know he lived or he could potentially be freed and restored to his strength. Neither could happen.

After bidding my sister the farewell she didn't want, I took to the air; heading for my home, arriving at record time. The smell of fairy hung in the air, mixed with that of my child.

"Sookie? Pamela?" I called out, leaving my shoes behind as I walked into the living area.

"Hey, how did it go?" My lover was sat on one of the couches in the room, next to my child who by the looks of it had recently showered.

"Very well, the authority bought my story." I replied, seating my-self on the couch also but bringing Sookie onto my lap.

"You smell different." Pam's voice broke my equilibrium of temporary happiness as I played with Sookie's hair whilst enjoying the feeling of her tight body pressed against mine.

"No I don't. Now something more serious has come up. One of the Chancellors knows about Russell."

Pam POV

Eric fucking Northman. Brilliant poker face but his emotions don't lie. He smelled of an unfamiliar vampire, one that seems different than the rest.

I let him carry on his speech, revealing that some old hag knew about Russell and we got to work. Five minutes rest I got from decomposing, fucking _decomposing_ and I had to go get ready to dig up a three thousand year old in a car park.

The fairy wasn't allowed to come with so my maker and I were finally alone; and per my request, he flew us both there, allowing for conversation along the way.

"Who is she to you Eric." I asked, staring him dead in the eye as I kept a tight grip on his torso.

"You needn't worry Pamela." He replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh I think I should. I didn't put up with your shit for this past year – wait no ever since blondie who shoots squirts of fairy out of her cunt came into our lives for you to fuck this up. You've just got her and now you're slipping your dick into another cum bucket." I got closer to his face with each word until we were eye level; using my own ability to fly to climb higher up his body. I could have flown my self but it had been a while since I felt connected to my maker, plus flying as one made us less noticeable.

His head snapped down to mine as he heard my description of Sookie, his fangs now bared; and I responded with my own. "Do not speak of her like that. And how dare you question my loyalty to her." We quickly descended onto a hotel rooftop and I found my self shoved against the wall; my back digging into the brick work almost painfully.

"Who the fuck is she Eric. Maybe I was wrong speaking about Sookie like that but it got you to fucking listen. I learnt from the best."

His hands slackened on my arms considerably and fell to his sides; his blue eyes piercing mine. "I'm trying to protect you." His hand now moved to my face, cupping it like he had the first night I rose.

"You need to trust me more Eric or I'm done. I'll walk away and never look back, I can't feel like this anymore. Like you don't trust me, like I'm not worthy-" My words came out in a sob as I felt cool blood spill down my face.

"You _are_ worthy Pamela, there one is no one I trust more than you." His forehead pressed against mine.

"Then stop treating me like a child. Tell me the truth Eric or release me, I can't do this anymore." And I meant it.

His hands retreated from my face and he took a step back, his head hanging in what appeared to be shame. "She's my sister. Godric turned her around 400 hundred years ago and she's now a Chancellor of the Authority. I didn't tell you about her because that information is not widely known. There isn't a vampire or human outside our bloodline that knows about my connection to her and must remain that way."

Fucks sake.

Sookie POV  
>"Okay thank you and again I'm sorry about what happened."<p>

"_Tell Northman he won't be hearing from us again." _

"I will do." I ended the call and slumped into Eric couch; the witches weren't happy about being abducted by Marnie but there was nothing I could do about it now.

_I_ however had a house to explore. Right after Pam had gone fully nude right in front of me I had retreated to the living area and watched some TV, trying to calm my mind; eventually I had gotten bored with reality TV and rang Jason to see how Jess was. She was fine and Hoyt was taking good care of her; at least their relationship had survived these crazy events.

It took at least an hour to fully explore Eric's home. The entire place reflected his personality and heritage. It was large, like Eric himself, sturdy yet safe; the excessive use of wood came as a surprise considering that's what stakes were typically made of, but I suppose it has been a constant throughout the ages and must feel familiar.

I spent the rest of my time in Eric's large bed, revelling in the comfy mattress and soft sheets as I played around with my phone, finally having chance to get used to the device.

I knew Eric was in possible danger digging up Russell but I also knew that the bastard had been silvered for a year covered in concrete with no blood and unable to heal from the sunburn he got in the car lot. My Viking could handle it. For the first time in what felt like years, I relaxed.

I let my body become heavy and shut my eyes, letting my worries float away.

What I presumed was a few hours later, I felt the bed sink lower as a cool arm slipped around my waist. "Sleep lover" And that I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically gonna tie up some loose ends and then have shit loads of Eric and Sookie fluff. This was just a filler chapter and I struggled with it. <strong>

**Ideally I want the story to be finished by the 21st June before season 7. Everyones views on the past seasons and Eric were hilarious. Everyone seems so annoyed and too right you should be! Eric and Sookie are perfect together. End of. I'm curious as to whether they will have Eric come save the day in the very last episode and the season have Eric leading up to that point where he's healing emotionally and physically with the help of Pam. And then once Eric's saved everyone Sookie be like "I've been under a witches spell all this time which made me dumb as fuck. Please take me back!" And then Eric makes her beg and then they all live happily ever after where Pam has a romantic moment with her pump collection and Lafayette gets to be all sassy again with the one liners.**

**I got distracted. Sorry. Please review, much appreciated. Great motivation whilst doing exams!**


	38. Chapter 38

**This story should have been finished months ago. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, I'm grateful for those of you that stuck around. **

**I've been battling with depression for the past two years and I used writing to channel all the bad energy away but it just wasn't enough. But I want to thank you all, for every favourite, alert, review and read of my work; I know its not brilliant, I know it doesn't even compare to the standards fellow authors but I didn't write this story or my other pieces to compete or even get reviews. I wrote fanfiction to escape the trouble in my own life and to some degree it has helped. Before I get any hate saying I've written this for sympathy or whatever to get reviews; If that was my sole purpose for all this, wouldn't I have written something better and maybe told everyone this on the first chapter? I've opened up about this because depression can affect anyone and that writing does help; so if you are looking for ways to deal with whatever you've got going on, try escaping to a different world.**

**There will a total of 40 chapters, updating every day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Sookie POV

I awoke to my vampire nuzzling my neck, his cool fingers ghosting over my hips. "Evening lover" he murmured into my ear, and then brought my earlobe into his mouth.

"Mmmm hello Viking." I opened my eyes, turning my body so I was facing his; he looked glorious with his bed head.

"I think" His hand grabbed mine, bringing it in between his two large ones "that its time" he brought our hands to his mouth "we celebrated." He smirked as he kisses my hand, eyes trained on mine.

I giggled as he pushed me onto my back as his kisses descended down my throat and towards my breasts; somehow he had managed to remove my pyjamas without waking me last night. I knew that once he reached my breasts however, that I'd be a lost cause and we wouldn't get to talk for hours.

"Mmm Eric" His teeth nipped into my skin "as much as I'd love to" his hand sneaked down towards my core, his fingers skimming over my clit "_really_ love to, we need to talk first"

His forehead rested against my shoulder as he growled in frustration "But…"

"Please" I stroked his hair out of his face and brought him up to eye level, resting his forehead against mine. "Once we're done we can resume okay?" His hand went between our faces as he touched my nose kissing it after.

"Talk away lover." He rolled onto his back, pulling my body on top, my head rested on his chest, looking up into his blue eyes.

"First off, how did it go last night?" I began tracing imaginary patterns on his chest, using only my fingertips.

"I managed to wake Russell when we got to him and I staked him. He exploded into goo as the wood touched his heart" A smirk spread across Eric's face, clearly loving the fact that it was he that killed his family's murderer once and for all.

"And at the Authority?" I inquired, wondering if he would reveal who the vampire was that Pam referred to.

"Well. They bought the story well enough and there's something you should know. I only told Pam this information last night and you have to understand Sookie how important it is that no one knows what it is that I'm about to tell you."

And so he told me about Nora, how the less I knew about her the better for everyone. It would put everyone at risk if word got out but Eric told me enough for me to realise he cared for her deeply, equally as much as he cared for Pam. Afterwards we made love, enjoying the peace and quiet for once; until reality jerked us from our paradise.

"Northman." Eric's phone had rung off a couple of times and the third time we knew it must be urgent. "Yes…. No…..I understand….Fine…Pamela….yes buy two…..no you don't need three….Pam. I swear if you don't get off the fucking phone I'll shred all your Prada's…Then I'll find a shredder big enough….. Pam…Pam…Pam…ENOUGH." He ended the call and threw it onto the bed.

"What was it?" I asked, curling up to his side, resting my head on his hard chest.

"Pamela suggested that you blast Bill to regain his memories and insists we do it before dawn before the authority catches onto what happened with Marnie." His hand moved to my hair and began playing with it, twisting it between his fingers.

"We need to get up then…" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Where are my clothes?" Sitting up, I scanned the room, trying to remember where I left them.

"It seems they've mysteriously disappeared lover. You will have to wear one of my shirts…or maybe nothing at all?" He smirked as it climbed out of the bed, completely naked.

I will be honest and say that I did stop and stare for a few seconds before wrapping the sheet around my body; climbing out of the bed also.

"Where are they Eric?" Walking round to his side of the bed, I stood toe to toe with him, and silently congratulated myself on maintaining eye contact.

"I have no idea…" His hand reached out and snatched the sheet from me, leaving me in the nude also.

His fangs snapped down and his eyes stared hungrily at my breasts and in an instant my legs were wrapped around his waist, his mouth devouring my breast as he sucked my nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

I gasped and held his head against me as I felt his cock press against my core, both of us desperate to be joined. Walking us backwards, he pressed my back against the wall and switched breast as his hand found my clit, teasing it and avoiding where I wanted him most.

"Fuck… Sookie…" He groaned as my legs tightened around him and in one swift motion, he entered, filling me completely. "Jag älskar dig…..knulla" He mumbled into my neck and he sucked on the skin there, biting with his human teeth that would surely leave a mark.

My moans matched his and brought his mouth to mine, kissing him with everything I had. "What did you say?" I asked as I felt my orgasm come closer and closer; barely able to speak between moans and screams.

"I love you." As he spoke his member hit a part inside of me that triggered my orgasm; I came screaming and clinging to my Viking as he continued to thrust into me, following me in my bliss not soon after.

"You love me?" I whispered, lifting his head that was lowered; to eye level.

"Yes." He seemed unsure of him-self, avoiding my eyes; finally I decided to put him at ease.

"I love you too." His eyes finally looked back at me; filled with joy but also fear somehow.

"And when Bill regains his memories?" His voice breaking, almost as if his own heart was about to.

"I love _you, _not Bill. What I felt for Bill wasn't real love, it was built on lies and manipulation; the love I thought I was feeling wasn't real, it was high school love where you try and cling onto it forever for fear of being alone. What we have Eric… what I feel for you, it's real. Just thinking of a world without you in it breaks my heart, you're so passionate, courageous and caring; yet what I love about you most is your loyalty. No matter what the circumstances you stay loyal to those you love, that's hard to find these days in this funny old world. You swooped into my life, changing and challenging everything that I stood for; and I'm grateful, if it wasn't for you I'd be in Merlottes, listening in to foul thoughts for the rest of my life, never truly complete or content."

His eyebrow raised as I finished my mini speech; leaving me now the uncertain one.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." His lips crashed into mine, capturing them in a breath taking kiss; needless to saay, we kept Bill waiting for a rude amount of time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Are you sure this will work? I mean I did fry Russell once upon a time with these bad boys" I wiggled my fingers in front of Pam in my resistance to blast Bill.

"Sookie that bastard manipulated you into a relationship, he fed you his blood to influence you and he wears slacks; _slacks_ Sookie. Now blast him." Pam walked round my body, circling me as she spoke and spat her words out.

But she was right.

_The bastard. _He _had_ manipulated me and broke my heart. _Bastard_. Summoning all my hatred and pain, I felt my hands heat up and directed the energy towards Bill; he was strapped to a wooden table, arms held down with Silver.

His body twitched as his pitiful screams finally ceased; his eyes meeting mine.

"State your name, age and rank." Eric's voice spoke out.

"William Compton, 176 years turned _King_ of Louisiana." Bill spat out, wincing against the silver. "Release me Eric, you'll have the true death for this!"

"Threatening the very vampire that can guarantee your freedom. Not a good decision Bill."

"Release me first you bastard. At least my suffering has shown Sookie the monster you truly are Eric." Bill continued to struggle against his restraints as his eyes pleaded with me. A year ago that would have convinced me that Eric was the bad guy in this situation but these past few weeks I've spent with the big blonde Viking have proven otherwise. Without Bill's influence and manipulation, I've seen the true Eric Northman and I can honestly say he's not all that bad.

"Pam." Eric motioned towards Bill as he came over and took my hand into his large one; kissing it as he did.

Once the silver was removed, Bill fell to the floor in a heap; groaning as he did so.

Bending down to his level, Pam raised Bills face so they were eye to eye. "A witch cured you of your amnesia didn't she Bill? Just a faceless blonde witch, Sookie wasn't even there; she's just a clueless human."

"Do you seriously think the authority will believe your bullshit story? She needs my protection, only a king can protect her."

"Okay seriously? I am here y'know. Now Bill yes they do believe it, they believe the same witch cured Pam as well, they also believe that same witch is now dead. And you will play along because if you don't then I'm gone. I'll have to run and I'm sick of not being in control of my own life. You fucked me over once, don't do it again because you'll regret it. I've got a thousand year old vampire by my side with a frankly badass childe who could snap you like a twig. Eric and Pam both have friends in high places but don't underestimate me either, you saw what I did to Russell and he was ten times your age; do you really want to risk it? Every vampire knows that the reason you're still King is because of Eric; I may not know a lot about vampire politics but I'm learning and it's pretty obvious he's your only defence against a hostile takeover. So quit being a little bitch and grow a pair."

Bill's jaw hung open as Pam outright smirked. "Sookie, never knew you had it in you. Way to go." She said in her deadpan voice.

"I have never wanted to fuck you more." Eric's voice was quick and in a whisper as he stared with hungry eyes.

"Then lets go." In a flash we were in his office, my bum parked firmly on his desk as his hands roamed my legs; and boy did we make some noise.

**Final chapter tomorrow **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"ERIC NORTHMAN!" Bill's voice could be heard clearly as it tore through the room. There was a _slight_ possibility Bill had discovered what Eric and I had done to his home and was now distraught and throwing a tantrum.

"Shall I deal with him lover?" Eric strode across my room in three easy long strides, his hands resting on my shoulders, lips kissing their way down my neck as I finished putting my earrings in. I moved my now free hand to run my fingers through his hair, as I enjoyed our last few seconds of calm and tranquillity.

"United front I think." I turned my head and kissed his lips, just grazing mine over his.

"As you wish lover." He smiled the one especially reserved for me and kissed my head as he led us out of my bedroom hand in hand.

After our little session in Eric's office, we had visited the shop he had wanted me to manage; giving me the grand tour. I don't know how but I think I can rise to the challenge; after all I've got Eric's help and my new chief merchandiser Mr Lafayette Reynolds will certainly make it a success. By the time I had spoken to lala about working with me, I felt I needed to see to my house; I felt like I hadn't seen it in a while and for once, Eric and I actually had some time on our hands. I can most certainly say we christened every _inch_ of the house.

As we reached my front door, I saw a blur fast approaching. Perched on Eric's lap as he swung the porch swing, I glared at Bill as he arrived at the bottom of my house. He placed his foot on the porch step but quickly removed it as Eric's glare matched mine. Eric actually seemed very relaxed besides the glare he gave Bill as he was slumped on the swing, twisting strands of my hair in between his fingers as his other hand was holding onto my waist.

"Evening Bill." I said, emphasising my accent strongly. "King Compton." Eric added in.

"Sookieh. _Eric" _He spat back.

"What seems to be the problem? Because we have somewhere to be." I didn't have to show Bill any 'respect'.

"My house has been sabotaged. Both your scents are present in every disturbance."

Eric's face took on one of pure innocence "Sabotage? I really don't know what you mean your majes-"

"My fucking floor caved in. Someone filled the bottom of the house with quick sand. That's not even to mention my entire wardrobe is filled with fucking denim. Every bottle of true blood has been filled with tomato sauce AND to fucking top it all off, my assistant has been sacked. I have every good reason to sentence you to the true death for this Northman." In a flash I was plonked onto the porch swing (gently mind you) and Eric was stood, fangs bared as he loomed over Bill.  
>"Well <em>King<em> Bill you must be suffering from amnesia still, or did my lover not make it clear enough last night? Threaten me or any of mine and you will fucking die. I'm willing to let you rule the state without any resistance from me or mine but you will _not _punish me or anyone else in my circle for that matter over the state of your shitty house. I used my own HQ whilst standing in as ruler, your home was unprotected. I had enough shit to deal with; it was most likely the humans that played a practical joke. Now we are leaving. Please leave the property, I believe Miss Stackhouse wants her home to remain vermin free."

"Not so fast. I am now without my PA, and it seems Miss Stackhouse is on my payroll under the job description of being an assistant. You are bound under a contract Sookie, you now work for me." He smiled cockily, as if he hadn't head a thing Eric had said; merely ignoring everything negative.

"The contract Miss Stackhouse is bound to is temporary and not linked directly to the state. It is in fact tied to the building we were using as HQ, which is now under new management I believe. They recently demolished the building so the contract is now void. Bad luck Bill." He just stood there looking blankly at Eric, not moving at all.

"Oh for fucks sake." I had had enough and stood up. Summoning my light, I blasted Bill and watched as he flew into the trees. He was finally gone.

Eric pressed his body into mine from behind, his arms circling my waist. "I love it when you get angry, fairy Sookie comes out to play." His fangs scraped down my neck, not quite biting but leaving the thrill of anticipation behind. "Let me fuck you until the sun rises lover, we can go tomorrow. Let me worship your body, lick every inch, fuck your sweet pussy until you pass out, have you riding my face as I make you cum over and over again with just my tongue…" As he spoke his not very PG words, one of his hands made its way into my underwear, his long index finger stroking my clit in time with his monologue. He very slowly removed his finger, just after he had traced the entrance to my core and brought that very finger to his lips.

"Oh what the hell." The smile that broke out onto his face was worth a million.

**So that's it.**

**Thank you for reading. I know ive been shitty at updating but I hope you enjoyed this little story! I don't take what I write very serious, its all very far fetched but isnt that the point of fanfiction? **

**If anyone has any comments over how they think season 7 is going to go, inbox me, I would love to discuss it.**

**Thank you for all your support and reading,**

**Hopefully I will write further pieces in the future but if I ever do, I will be a better author and finish the story before posting.**

**Impulse53669**


End file.
